Mi pequeño diablito
by RyU-von
Summary: Sanosuke es un pequeño que protegedemasiado a su madre, siendo muy receloso por ella,  alejando a cada pretendiente que presenta y trae a casa pero, por alguna extraña razón, la llegada de cierto azabache no hace mas que complicarle las cosas... sasusaku!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenerce!

Con gran pasión le dedicó un beso lleno de ternura y necesidad. Una de sus manos recorría su cuerpo bajo aquella camisa mientras que con la otra la atraía más hacia él. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-No llores –le susurró con ternura a ella. Limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar- todo estará bien. Él no vale la pena, eres mucho para ese idiota –le sonrió- yo te haré olvidar –se acercó a su rostro y depositó un corto beso.

-Te haré olvidarlo. Sólo… déjate llevar –acarició su mejilla quitando los últimos rastros de gotas saladas y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

Ella Inhaló profundamente y como una necesidad se apoderó de sus labios, ya no le importaba aquel hombre que le hizo sufrir. Tenía en ese momento a una persona especial, una persona que estaba adentrándose poco a poco en su corazón y que, sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a crear miles de sentimientos dentro de ella con tan solo un beso.

Usar a una persona para olvidar a otra es de lo peor, pero si en secreto ella sentía gran atracción por él… ¿Seguía siendo malo? No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ya no deseaba hacerlo, sólo dejó que él siguiera haciendo magia con sus besos, que siguiera con sus caricias y roces, todo lo demás podía quedar para después…

Luego de un tiempo se reunieron en el parque donde solían pasar la mayor parte de los días disfrutando de la calma…

-Tengo que irme –comentó esa vez mirando al cielo- o eso dice mi padre –la miró por unos momentos esperando ver su reacción.

-No tienes por qué pensarlo mucho –se las arregló para responder con un tono seguro a pesar de que sentía que su garganta se trancaría en cualquier momento- ¿Qué te hace dudar? Eres un gran hombre.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras –suspiró- sólo quería oír tu opinión –ella cerró con fuerza los puños sobre las cadenas del columpio, tratando de contenerse un poco más.

-Es tu sueño –susurró- se te está presentando la oportunidad. Aprovéchala, te poyaré aún estando lejos. Sé que llegarás a ser grande –sonrió. Él hizo que se parara y la estrechó en un abrazo.

-Gracias… Te extrañaré -dijo quedo depositando un beso en su frente- espero volver a verte -Ella no hizo más que mentir al dedicarle otra sonrisa, por dentro sentía que su mundo estaba derrumbándose, no quería estar sola. Pero… ¿Quién era ella para detenerlo?

7 años después…

Sakura, una chica de cabellos largos, de extraño color rosa pastel, y hermosos ojos jade caminaba por los pasillos del famoso Centro Médico de Konoha a un paso pesado y lento. Suspiró por quién sabe qué vez en ese día mientras se dirigía a la salida del hospital. Había sido un día terrible, el café se le había derramado sobre la camisa, nueva para variar, sus pacientes incrementaron de número y le resultó extremadamente agotador atenderlos a todos lo más pronto posible, y como último había terminado con su último novio.

No sabía por qué pero últimamente sus noviazgos no duraban mucho tiempo, no pasaban de dos o tres semanas antes de que la llamaran y terminaran por teléfono, ¡¿Qué acaso no eran hombres? ¿No se supone que ellos deben de dar cara a la situación y acabar una relación en persona? ¡Cobardes!. Suspiró nuevamente "¿Estaré perdiendo el encanto?" pensó deteniéndose frente la secretaria.

-Ya me voy, Shizune. Dile a Tsunade que dejé los informes sobre su escritorio, y que no se olvide de su cita de mañana.

-Señorita Sakura, es muy tarde –dijo con algo de preocupación- ¿Segura que puedes con tanto trabajo?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –sonrió para tranquilizarla. La verdad es que se podía decir que el trabajo iba a matarla si seguía incrementando pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente hasta que su meta se cumpliera. Se despidió de la secretaria y se encaminó a las puertas, calculando el tiempo que tomaría llegar a su casa, tomar un buen baño y acostarse a dormir.

-Tengo que apagar el despertador –se recordó quedamente. Unas manos rodearon su cintura, sintió que una persona la abrazaba a su espalda, no evitó estremecerse cuando cerca de su oído una voz masculina e insinuante le susurró:

-Una hermosura como tú no debería caminar sola por estas calles. Qué opinas en acompañarme y pasar una noche inolvidable conmigo –Sakura no sintió otra cosa más que repulsión y una vena palpitar en su frente. Cerró la mano en un puño y se giró rápidamente.

-¡Por quién me tomas maldito bastardo! –gritó a la vez que se disponía a golpear su mejilla, pero su mano fue apresada, la rabia la consumió y con la otra mano trató de dar una bofetada, pero también fue apresada. Siendo halada quedó muy cerca de su acosador, quien se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No has cambiado nada, Sa-ku-ra –la pelirosa agrandó los ojos hasta más no poder. Sintió pánico y peligro. El azabache frente a ella sonrió.

-No me mires como si no me conocieras, Sakura -¡Dios, tenía que ser una broma! Él no podía estar frente a ella, era imposible. Con agilidad se libró del agarre del chico y se alejó un poco.

-Me estás confundiendo con alguien más –dijo con serenidad- Ahora, si me disculpas –dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con paso apresurado. No podía creerlo, esto debía ser una broma, tenía que escapar de él. Pero su petición no fue escuchada, fue detenida del brazo.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, famoso empresario de Japón, número uno en clasificaciones de primaria y secundaria, Casanova reconocido en su adolescencia y mejor amigo de Haruno Sakura, la chica número dos –agregó de último con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡No era la número dos, Kakashi-sensei alteraba los resultados! –se dio una bofetada mentalmente… Se había delatado.

-¿No que no me conocías?.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke –cambió de tema rápidamente, y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sonreír al verle otra vez.

-Aún sigue en pie mi oferta de esta noche –dijo pícaro. Sakura se sonrojó y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Es tarde, Sasuke, acabé de salir del trabajo y quisiera llegar a casa.

-Un café no te matará.

Claro que un café no la mataría, más bien le ayudaría, pero lo que la haría desfallecer era pasar tiempo cerca de él. Había tantas cosas que contar, tantas cosas que recordar y una que otras cosas que debía ocultar. Dio un respingo cuando su nombre salió de sus labios, en ese momento no perdió mucho tiempo en detallarlo, seguía teniendo el cabello azabache y rebelde, sus ojos del mismo color seguían siendo profundos e hipnotizantes y su piel era pálida. Rió al pensar que ni el sol, en tanto tiempo, había podido darle un buen bronceado.

-Me alegro verte sonreír otra vez –lo oyó comentar- pero me gustaría saber más el por qué te ríes.

-Me acordaba de los viejos tiempos –dijo sin más tomando un sorbo de su café- cómo ha sido tu suerte estos años, Sasuke.

-Qué cosas no me han pasado –dijo con tranquilidad- mi empresa se convirtió en la más famosa de todo Japón.

-Sí, escuché eso en tu discurso de acosador –dijo conteniendo la risa al ver como el moreno fruncía el ceño.

-No me rebajes a un acosador, Sakura –dijo con serenidad- apuesto a que si no me conocieras y hubieras visto mi cara desde un principio habrías caído a mis pies sin sólo pensarlo.

-Qué insinúas –dijo algo molesta, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera de satisfacción.

-Que serías una chica fácil.

-Eres un idiota –bufó ella, sabía que lo hacía a propósito, ¡Lo conocía tan bien! Por algo eran amigos de la infancia- ¿Sólo eso has logrado en tanto tiempo? –trató de pincharle en el orgullo.

-Casi conquisto Europa –esa pequeña respuesta hizo que Sakura estallara a risas.

-Y qué pasó –dijo muy interesada en ese cuento.

-Decidí apoderarme primero de América.

-¿Y por qué aquí? –preguntó confundida, si tenía varias empresas en Europa por qué no seguir más por los alrededores.

-Tenía que resolver unas cosas en esta ciudad –Sakura no supo cómo interpretar aquella profunda mirada, pero no pudo mantener su vista clavada en esos ojos que la miraban con gran intensidad y acabó mirando su bebida- además, por qué no cambiar un poco y divertirse en la famosa ciudad de New York, donde se encuentran la mayoría de mis conocidos –Sakura alzó la vista y Sasuke sonreía de medio lado.

-Y tú qué puedes aportar, Haruno Sakura –preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y recargando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas- Cómo ha sido tu vida hasta ahora.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, tenía que tomarse su tiempo y pensar qué decir, debía ser breve.

-No eres el único famoso entre los dos, Sasuke –lo vio mirarla altanero- Soy una doctora reconocida en toda la ciudad. Así que trátame bien porque en cualquier caso puedo ser yo tu doctor.

-Trataré de no tenerte como enemigo –siguió con sus sonrisa ladeada.

-Muy pronto tendré bajo mi control al glorioso Hospital Konoha… Y luego iré a conquistar el mundo –dijo esto último con seriedad, aguantando una carcajada por dentro.

-Más te vale no cruzarte en mi camino Haruno, esa es mi meta –un minuto de silencio hicieron antes de reír ante el pequeño chiste que contaban en los años anteriores.

-¿Sabes? Conozco a alguien que en verdad cumplirá esa meta.

-¿A pesar de ser solo una estúpida broma de la primaría? –Sakura asintió sonriente- mejor no me digas, ya me hago una idea de quién se trata.

Terminaron de tomar el café, y Sakura aprovechó en comer lo que en doce horas no había hecho. Recorrieron a paso lento una que otra calle, antes de que Sakura mirara la hora algo preocupada y decidiera que era ya tiempo de ir a casa. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla, y a pesar de que conocía bien a la pelirosa nunca se imaginó que sería tan terca como para rechazar ir en busca de su auto y así llegar más rápido. Él no aceptaría un no como respuesta y ella debió saberlo ya que comenzó a andar rápidamente para perderlo de vista, dándole a entender que no tenía la más mínima intención de subir a su auto. Sasuke suspiró, una caminata no le haría daño, no pretendía dejar a Sakura sola caminar por las calles a ya algo entrada la noche.

Dos cuadras rectas, una vuelta a la tercera esquina, un giro hacia la derecha y nuevamente dos cuadras rectas. Sasuke miraba algo extrañado el camino por donde la pelirosa se dirigía, miró que su rostro estaba neutral, no reflejaba emoción ni pensamientos ¿Tan lejos vivía? Estaba decidido en comprarle un auto, no sería problema para él, sonrió arrogante ganándose varias miradas de peatones y una que otra chica sonrojada. Sakura bufó ante esto.

-Por qué no solo guiñas el ojo a ver si también se desmayan –comentó.

-Lo haré en el próximo cruce. Avísame cuantas caen.

-Hay algo que te hace diferente al Sasuke de la secundaria –el moreno prestó atención a al comentario. Cruzaron nuevamente a la izquierda. Sakura no siguió con la conversación, aún cuando Sasuke exigió saber la diferencia ella sólo dijo un "nada" y continuaron el camino. Otras tres cuadras y volvieron a la misma pequeña plaza del principio, una plaza que quedaba cerca de la cafetería donde habían estado.

-Sakura –llamó con algo de seriedad- estoy comenzando a sospechar que no quieres llegar a tu apartamento, está bien, quizás sea porque quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo –dijo esto último con un tono pícaro- o… tal vez sea porque tienes algo ahí que no quieres que vea –vio a Sakura detenerse de golpe. "¡Piensa rápido!" se exigió.

-No quiero que los vecinos mal entiendan –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sakura, sólo te estoy acompañando a casa. No pretendo dejarte ir sola a media noche con todos los peligros que hay por estos lugares.

-Cómo sé que tú Sasuke, el acosador, no quieres algo más que caminar conmigo –preguntó divertida.

-No me provoques, Sakura –le susurró al oído. Sakura giró su rostro al lado contrario para ocultar su sonrojo. Miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró, ya era muy tarde, tenía que llegar rápidamente a casa. Ignorando que Sasuke se encontraba junto a ella comenzó a ir por el camino correcto.

Llegaron a un edificio de más o menos veinte pisos, calculó el moreno. Vio a Sakura entrar y la siguió. Subieron al ascensor y el tiempo le pareció eterno a Sakura.

-No necesitas venir, Sasuke, ya estoy a salvo.

-Hasta no asegurarme que estés en tu casa no podrás deshacerte de mí –sonrió arrogante.

Sakura vivía en el sexto piso, y sonrió para sí al acordarse de que en la primaria Sakura odiaba los lugares altos. Se detuvo al ver a la chica hacerlo frente a la puerta. Ahora que la veía de frente ella había cambiado en uno que otro aspecto mínimo, su cabello ahora era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos brillantes se mantenían fijos en él. Llevó su vista a sus labios, eran rosados y carnosos, provocaba tocarlos y delinearlos con el dedo.

-Aquí vivo –dijo lo obvio en un tono bajo y sonriendo. Sasuke sólo asintió sin apartar su vista de ella.

-Espero verte mañana –dijo luego de un rato. Sakura se movió algo nerviosa al sacar la llave de su apartamento. Se miraron unos minutos más, y los nervios de Sakura aumentaron un poco más al ver a Sasuke acercarse poco a poco a su rostro, pensó que recibiría un beso en los labios y se sonrojó al pensar en eso, Sasuke era su amigo, no sería capaz de hacerle eso y tratarla como a una de sus chicas temporales. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño al pensar en ellas. El beso del moreno se desvió hacia su mejilla, rozando casi el lado izquierdo de sus labios.

-Adiós, Sakura.

Se giró para entrar al ascensor, pero fue detenido por la manga de su chaqueta rápidamente. Giró un poco para ver a Sakura algo curioso por el acto repentino. Sakura quedó paralizada por unos momentos apretando el agarre de la manga.

-Sakura, sucede al… -no pudo ni terminar la oración, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos para así llegar y besar con exigencia sus labios. No le importaba si Sasuke llegaba a pensar que era toda una salida o descarada, pero ese deseo dentro de ella no quería permitir que se alejara. Cuando el moreno la tomó por los hombros sintió miedo, no quería separarse de él, estiró ambas manos y le rodeó el cuello, acercándolo más a ella y logrando profundizar aquel beso tan deseado.

Las manos desde su hombro pasaron hasta rodearla por la cintura, sonrió casi triunfante al ver que había ganado y el moreno sólo atinaba a corresponderle. Si fuese por ella habría podido quedarse de ese modo mucho más tiempo, pero el aire se hizo demandante y no le quedó más remedio que separarse un poco de él.

-Lo siento –se disculpó entrecortadamente, ambos respiraban agitadamente, y mientras Sakura miraba al suelo el moreno la observaba fijamente. Sakura se acomodó un poco el cabello como queriendo olvidar sus nervios y luego alzó la vista sonrojada- lo lamento, Sasuke, sólo… Dejémoslo como está, gracias por acompañarme –caminó hacia la puerta de su apartamento, gritándose mentalmente que era una cobarde sin igual. Fue impactante cuando Sasuke la haló con fuerza y la arrinconó contra la pared para luego besarla con ferocidad.

-Luego de provocarme de ese modo, no te dejaré ir, Sa-ku-ra –le susurró entre beso. Volvió a apoderarse de esos labios rosados a la vez que comenzaba a introducir una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Sakura.

La pelirrosa suspiró ante la suave caricia que sintió en el vientre, y que poco a poco subía, hasta sacarle un pequeño gemido cuando uno de sus pechos fue tomado por la mano de Sasuke, quien comenzó un leve masajeo logrando que ella se estremeciera ante la dulce sensación. Sasuke dejó sus labios para dirigirse al cuello e ir dejando un camino de besos, a medida que bajaba con su otra mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sakura, mientras ella trataba de desprenderse de la de él.

Sasuke la alzó en un rápido movimiento, ella por acto reflejo cruzó las piernas sobre su cintura, escuchó el gemido que el moreno trató de ocultar cuando ella presionó su intimidad sobre su miembro y sonrió por ello. Tomando al azabache por los cabellos lo besó a la vez que comenzaba a moverse de forma inquieta, siguiendo con el roce hacia la excitación del moreno a propósito con tal de escucharlo soltar otro gemido gracias a ella.

Sabiendo cómo era ella de provocadora Sasuke sonrió arrogante, y es que ella lo conocía tan bien que sabía que él no aceptaría ser el dominado, como respuesta ante su actitud, Sasuke, dejó al descubierto un seno y atrapó en su boca el pezón, comenzando a juguetear con él con su lengua. Sakura se cubrió la boca para no gemir con fuerza, se le había olvidado que estaban a medio pasillo.

-Qué pasa, Sakura –preguntó divertido a la vez que masajeaba con fuerza el otro seno, logrando que la ojijade se estremeciera una vez más- ¿No te gusta? –finalizó la pregunta presionando con su pulgar el pezón y comenzando a jugar con él. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar el gemido que trataba de callar, vio a Sasuke sonreír arrogante y se molestó ante ello, pero estaba sintiéndose tan bien al disfrutar de aquel placer que le daba que no le reclamó nada.

Una vez más cruzaron sus miradas antes de apoderarse de los labios del contrario y besarse con gran demanda. Sasuke comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta de su apartamento, no se fijó en qué momento había dejado la llave en la cerradura pero el impulso de detener a Sasuke le llegó de golpe. No podían entrar a su casa, se lo dijo a Sasuke entrecortadamente pero el hizo caso omiso y siguió besándola. Sakura apoyó sus manos en el duro pecho del moreno y lo alejó pocos centímetros.

-Sasuke… no –dijo quedo, pero el volvió a besarla, comenzando a girar el picaporte- Sasuke no podemos –dijo ya excitada mientras el continuaba besando esta vez su cuello y con una mano siguiendo masajeando un seno- Sasuke –suspiró.

-Es hora de despertar, mamá –lo escuchó susurrar, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué, dijiste? –preguntó

-Despierta, mamá –repitió comenzando a succionar su cuello.

-No, detente –cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Al abrirlos nuevamente sintió aún su respiración algo rápida, miró cada rincón de su habitación. Comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco pero se lo impidió el agarre de su cintura. Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Buenos días, mamá –saludo dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Un sueño?" pensó.

Espero que les haya gustado! No es plagio! Es MI fic el cual publico en otra pagina.

Tratare de adelantar lo mas pronto posible asi que no se ar. Espero recibir sus opiniones y reviews

111 hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días, Sano –sonrió tiernamente mientras correspondía al abrazo del pequeño de seis años.

-¡Mamá, mamá qué haremos hoy! –preguntó con emoción. Sakura quedó meditando un poco la respuesta, la verdad sospechaba que tendría mucho trabajo por hacer ese día, pero al ver el rostro sonriente del menor no pudo evitar volver a sonreírle.

-Primero te prepararé el desayuno –avisó mientras se levantaba, vio a su hijo hacer una mueca que trató de ocultar rápidamente.

-¿Puedo desayunar en el colegio? –preguntó algo esperanzado. Sakura suspiró, incluso su hijo era una de esas personas que evitaba su comida casera, no es que fuera mala en la cocina, solo que a veces se le quemaba un poquito de más la comida, aún no entendía de qué se quejaban. No iba a negarle la petición al pequeño azabache, "Debo estar consintiéndolo demasiado", pensó; así que a la final terminó buscando la cantidad exacta de dinero para que se comprara él mismo su desayuno.

-No puedo creer que niegues la comida de tu madre –comentó con voz falsamente dolida. Los ojos grandes y de un verde como el jade, brillantes como los que tenía Sakura, la miraron algo apenados.

-Mamá, no es eso –buscó rápidamente una escusa para alegrarla- ¡Es que… Mira es tarde! –Bien, grave fue el error del pequeño al mencionar eso. Como un rayo Sakura tomó a su hijo y lo ayudó a vestirse el uniforme escolar antes de salir corriendo a su closet y acomodarse para el trabajo.

-Hoy no será un día de suerte para mamá –dijo Sakura en un suspiro mientras se dirigían al ascensor. Sanosuke rió por lo bajo ante el comentario logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirrosa- espero que me alegre el día ver a mi pequeño sabelotodo superar a sus profesores.

-¡Sí, mamá! –apoyó felizmente el azabache.

A toda prisa Sakura paró a un taxi frente el edificio, le dio la dirección de la primaria de su hijo y mientras este conversaba de lo que posiblemente haría en clases Sakura asentía y llenaba unos últimos informes médicos. Llegaron a tiempo ya que justamente la campana que indicaba la hora de entrada comenzó a sonar. Se despidió de Sanosuke con un abrazo y una sonrisa antes de mirarlo alejarse. A veces pensaba, aunque estaba a punto de cumplir veintiséis años, que era ya toda una anciana. Su hijo era lo más importante para ella, era su vida y su alegría, aun no podía creer lo rápido que crecía, su inteligencia era sorprendente comparado con los niños de igual edad, era todo un pequeño caballero, siempre al pendiente de ella. Sakura reaccionó luego de unos minutos, llegaría tarde al trabajo si seguía viendo con ojos tiernos la espalda de su hijo al correr hacia la entrada.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver lo que tenía que aguantarse para llegar al hospital, la cola en la ciudad donde vivía era todo un infierno, por esa razón no se compraba un carro prefería mil veces caminar o correr de un lugar a otro ya que tenía la seguridad de por lo menos llegar. Se bajó del taxi a mitad de un semáforo en rojo, le pagó y cruzó con rapidez la calle para luego ir a paso rápido al Hospital.

Los saludos que le ofrecieron las secretarias y enfermeras al llegar los correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar de dirigirse al cuarto de casilleros para cambiarse. Cuanto odió no haber dejado toda su ropa el día anterior en su consultorio, por lo menos hubiera recogido los expedientes que tenía en ese lugar. Aún arreglándose la camisa de mangas cortas y color blanca salió al pasillo y comenzó a andar.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos, no tanto -se quejó Sakura frente al azabache.

-Buenos días para ti también Sai, ¿Yo estoy bien y tú?¿Has dormido bien? Te ves cansado. ¿Qué pasó ayer en tu hora nocturna? ¿No estarás cansado? ¿Aún sigues en tu semana de celibato? –Sakura rió sin dejar de avanzar.

-Bien, Sai. Háblame.

-Eso hago –Sakura lo miró exigiéndole más seriedad. Sai no perdió su sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro- Ayer al paciente de la habitación cinco tres le detuvimos la hemorragia de la herida de bala, por tercera vez…

-Eso no está bien, hay que hacerle nuevamente los exámenes, lo más seguro es que tenga una herida en algún órgano y que aún no hemos detectado. El golpe de bala debió de sanar hace ya un mes y medio. Continúa –pidió, más bien ordenó mientras se colocaba la bata blanca.

- El paciente del tres ocho fue operado, otra vez –Sakura miró al ojinegro con curiosidad- se tragó las llaves de su ex-esposa. Quién lo entiende hace dos días me comentó que se alegraba del divorcio y ayer, literalmente, moría porque volvieran a ser pareja –definitivamente el que conocía cada información en ese hospital no era ni la misma directora sino su muy querido compañero de trabajo Sai- a la mujer del tres seis cinco se le adelantó el parto. Es una preciosa niña.

-Acuérdame en felicitarla –dijo Sakura emocionada. La sensación de felicidad al ser madre y tener a su preciado hijo en brazos era el más grandioso sentir del momento. Estaba a punto de entrar a una habitación cuando Sai la detuvo por el hombro. La ojijade se giró a verlo extrañada, él no perdió su sonrisa, la cual no hacía más que embobar a la sala de enfermeras y tranquilizar a las pacientes femeninas.

-Ha vuelto –Sakura quedó procesando la información. Miró a Sai que le correspondía de forma burlona.

Sai era un gran médico cirujano a pesar de ser totalmente un hombre muy calmado y esa sonrisa que llegaba a hastiarle de tanto verla ¡Nunca se le borraba del rostro! Muy pocas veces Sai se comportaba serio, normalmente era un hombre que prefería sacarle la paciencia a cualquiera, y más a ella porque sabía perfectamente que no la tenía. Pero a pesar de todo Sai era su mejor amigo desde que ella ingresó al hospital, ambos trataban casi a los mismos pacientes y se llevaban muy bien a la hora de una emergencia. La verdad, es muy impresionante cómo con una mirada entendían que había un riesgo o llegaba la hora de actuar. Este caso no era la excepción, Sai la miraba divertido ya sabiendo lo que le tocaría a ella hacer. Suspiró.

-Y esta vez por qué es.

-Cáncer de pulmón –no le dio tiempo a Sakura de preguntar en donde se encontraba ya que Sai señaló la puerta de al lado. Antes de entrar Sakura le quitó la carpeta de informe.

-¡Señora Chiyo! –nombró como saludo a la anciana recostada en la cama, y junto a ella su hermano que propiciaba a la calvicie.

-Prefiere que le digan señorita ¿No es así, Chiyo? –Maldito sea Sai, ahora sabía cómo se ganaba a las amargadas ancianas. Lo miró reprobatoriamente y él se encogió de hombros.

-¡oh, Sai! Justamente hablábamos de ti. Gracias por cuidarme a noche, eres un gran chico –el el hermano de la anciana la miró extrañado, aquello era una mentira no habían estado haciendo nada, lo único que deseaba era alagar a Sai sin detenerse a respirar.

-Bien, Señor…ita Chiyo -¡dios! Iba a salirse la carcajada- le tengo buenas noticias. Usted no padece de ninguna enfermedad, hemorragia, cortada, anomalía o problema mental –a pesar de que lo decía con una sonrisa amable se le notaba la seriedad en sus palabras.

-En pocas palabras, no padece de cáncer –terminó Sai.

-pero eso es imposible –tosió forzadamente- ¿Ven?

-Resulta que usted tiene una tos común y corriente, por no decir también leve.

-Pero, mi hermana se desmayó antes de venir acá –comentó preocupado el hombre calvo. Sai rió por lo bajo y Sakura le envió una mirada de advertencia.

-Señora Chiyo –miró feo al azabache al verle las intenciones de corregirla- no debería preocupar a su hermano fingiendo todas estas cosas. Esto es un hospital y por ende necesitamos las habitaciones para cualquier emergencia. Así que por favor, le pido que abandone la habitación para que la ocupe un enfermo.

-¡Pero qué niñata tan grosera! ¡Hablarle de ese modo a una pobre anciana! –dijo con indignación. Sakura odiaba cuando ella venía al hospital ya que tenía que tomar un carácter fuera de sus gustos y prácticamente botarla. La señora Chiyo sólo asistía al hospital porque a pesar de ser vieja se sentía como una adolescente y quería conquistar a Sai. Por esa razón el moreno no hacía más que reír cuando Sakura se preparaba a despedir a Chiyo- Definitivamente Sai es mejor doctor que usted.

-Eso no viene al caso señora –cuanto le había ofendido ser degradada a un peor médico- Repito, esto es un hospital, si tiene miedo a morir de vejez le daré a su hermano una receta para que gocen ambos de buena salud. Eso es todo, mandaré a una enfermera a limpiar la habitación –pensó que había sido muy dura con la anciana pero ya era un abuso presentarse en el hospital y fingir enfermedades, en algunas ocasiones inexistentes. Antes de poder retirarse Chiyo comenzó a hiperventilar, se tomó fuertemente del pecho y cayó sobre la cama. Por un momento Sakura tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella y ver que le sucedía, pero al mirar la cara, siempre calmada, de Sai y su sonrisa que cambió a totalmente divertida se detuvo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una rubia de larga y lisa cabellera entró a paso rápido. Nombrando al azabache lo abrazó por el cuello melosamente.

-¡Sai, amor mío me extrañaste! –su mirada aguamarina detalló la habitación y su cara de joven enamorada cambió en un instante al fruncir el ceño.

-¡Tú! –exclamó la ya curada, por arte de magia, anciana y señalándola de forma acusadora.

-¡Tu otra vez! -bien, la guerra se formaría si no separaba de esa habitación a ambas mujeres.

-Ino, por favor, cuida tus modales y retírate –Chiyo sonrió triunfante al ver que la rubia salía de la habitación- ya que la señora Chiyo debe empacar –completó saliendo tras la joven.

-Espero que se encuentre mejor –se despidió Sai antes de que protestara la vieja.

Una vez fuera de esa habitación Sakura suspiró aliviada y se masajeó la frente por mantener tanto tiempo el ceño fruncido. Bien, ya había perdido mucho tiempo sacando a ese paciente, ahora debía de revisar los del día anterior antes de atender los de ese día. Qué día tendría.

-Sakura, ha pasado mucho –comentó la rubia.

-Ino, sólo una semana –sonrió. Ino Yamanaka era otra persona que formaba parte de su círculo de amigos, era una chica alta de buena figura, impaciente por naturaleza, coqueta y… coqueta nuevamente, cabía destacar que era novia de Sai, y por ende ambos eran las revistas y los periódicos que Sakura nunca compraba ya terminaban contándole la noticia de último minuto en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero a pesar de eso, Ino era una chica de confianza… y que también la sacaba de sus casillas cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Y no sabes qué cosas no me han pasado –cortó totalmente el hilo de la conversación al ver a su novio salir. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con gran necesidad. Sakura desvió la mirada algo avergonzada por la escena.

-Sí te extrañé –respondió a la pregunta anteriormente de la rubia dentro de la habitación.

-Qué bien porque –su tono de voz llegó a casi un susurro al comentar sensualmente- creo que no me he estado sintiendo bien, ¿Revisarás qué es lo que tengo? –preguntó inocente. Sakura se alertó al ver la sonrisa de Sai agrandarse.

-¡Ino! –reprochó- esto es un hospital, no puedes distraernos de nuestro trabajo.

-Cuarenta y ocho horas encerrado en este lugar y no me dejarás ni hablar con mi novia. Qué horror –dijo Sai dramático.

-Cuarenta –corrigió Sakura- En ocho horas más podrás irte a casa y hacer lo que te venga en gana. Ino, pudimos haber estado atendiendo una emergencia cuando apareciste. Este no es lugar para que distracciones, a menos que sea por gravedad.

-¡Pero Sakura! –se quejó como una niña regañada- ¡Me estoy muriendo!

-De amor –le susurró al oído Sai.

-¡No! ¡de celos! –exclamó Ino frunciendo el ceño. Ese era otro detalle, a pesar de ser Sakura del mismo sexo que su amiga a veces llegaba a pensar por culpa de ella "Quién entiende a las mujeres" y en ese caso era "quién comprende los cambios de Ino"- qué hacía esa vieja ahí. Y tú tan cerca, sabes muy bien que ella quiere quedarse contigo. Quedaré soltera y viviré sin amor ni compañía.

-Ni sexo.

-¡Sai!

-Vamos, Sakura no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Ya sabes de dónde vienen los bebes ¿Verdad? Para eso se necesita el sexo.

-Eres un idiota. No hagan ninguna estupidez –advirtió Sakura encaminándose a seguir con su trabajo. Pudo escuchar comentar a Ino como último:

- Y… ¿Ya no más celibato?

Aquellos dos en verdad eran un caso. Eran la pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura, molestar a Sakura, avergonzar a Sakura, sonrojar a Sakura, ponerla nerviosa, sacarle la verdad y convencerla para lo que desean. Sí, la pareja perfecta, rió para sí misma antes de comenzar a entrar a las habitaciones de sus pacientes.

No duró más de dos horas revisando habitación por habitación ya que dejó para unos cuantos internos y enfermeras las habitaciones sobrantes. Ahora tocaba las visitas en su consultorio, normalmente eran siempre por causa de alguna fiebre. Entró al lugar algo agotada de estar tanto tiempo de pie. Al llegar a media sala se fijó que frente su escritorio se encontraba un hombre sentado, de vestir simple y, por muy extraño que pareciese, unos lentes oscuros de sol. No le veía la razón para usarlos pero de todas formas no comentó nada.

-Disculpe la tardanza. Estaba segura que mis citas comenzaban dentro de unos diez minutos.

-No se preocupe –la tranquilizó esa voz tan grave y varonil. Le extendió un papel a la pelirosa. Al desdoblarlo y leerlo un pequeño tic apareció en su ceja.

"_Sakura, ayer bebí demasiado sake y la cabeza está que me mata. ¿Puedes encargarte de mis pacientes? ¡Gracias! ATTE: Tsunade._

Cómo podía esa mujer ser la directora de tan grandioso hospital si lo único que hacía era beber en el bar japonés de a dos cuadras del hospital. Botó el papel a la pequeña papelera y se dirigió al nuevo paciente.

-Discúlpeme si lo ofendo, pero trataré de ser rápida con su inspección ya que tengo que atender las citas programadas –El azabache sonrió y asintió. Sakura no se molestó en leer el informe del paciente, nunca lo hacía a menos que sea por un caso grave- ¿Inspección de rutina? –su acompañante asintió- bien, por favor quítese la camisa y siéntese en la camilla.

Mientras la obedecía Sakura fue buscando sus materiales. Se detuvo frente a él y antes de comenzar quedó hipnotizada por aquel musculoso y bien formado torso. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que pasaron por su mente. No debía incomodar al paciente, y él a ella tampoco pero esos lentes la molestaban.

-¿Sucede algo? –el tono de voz del hombre sonó divertido, y lo confirmaba aquella sonrisa ladeada. Sakura no iba a mostrarle la impresión que le dio.

-Su cuerpo se ve bien formado y saludable. ¿Es usted atlético?

-Me gustaba el futbol en la secundaria. ¿Eso cuenta? –Sakura sonrió.

-A pesar de ser mujer, a mí también –Tomó el estetoscopio y lo posicionó sobre el pecho desnudo. Luego cerró los ojos por un momento para concentrarse en los sonidos que escuchaba. Los bombeos del corazón parecían regulares, nada fuera de lo común aunque por un momento el bombardeo de su corazón se aceleró un poco y luego retornó a la normalidad.

-Es mejor que tenga algo de cuidado en sus ejercicios ya que estos pueden esforzar el corazón –dejó su estetoscopio a un lado y comenzó a dar leves masajes en los brazos del moreno. No parecía que sufriera de desgarre muscular, ese hombre podría cargar mucho peso sin problema. Pasó a masajear los hombros, su paciente no parecía estar tenso sino mas bien relajado, calmado durante casi toda la inspección. Sakura realizó una que otras pruebas.

-Disculpe pero tengo que quitárselo –se acercó a su rostro y se apoderó de los laterales de esos oscuros lentes. Al deshacerse de ellos con cuidado para no dañarlos se quedó algo impactada ante aquel rostro de rasgos finos, ojos rasgados y el profundo azabache de sus ojos. Se le hacía familiar, no pudo apartar la mirada de él e inconscientemente comenzó a delinear con sus dedos cada parte del rostro, como no creyendo que tal hermosura esté frente a ella.

-Sasuke –titubeó en voz baja, cuando la imagen de su sueño llegó a su mente. Sobre una de sus manos se posó una de las masculinas y la presiono un poco contra su mejilla.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Sakura –Una sonrisa ladeada casi hizo que se desmayara de la sorpresa.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado déjenme decirles que Sai e Ino tendrán gran participación para este fic más adelante xD Adoro su actitud de ese modo asi que no pude evitar entrometerlos en la historia.

Gracias por los reviews!:

**MiladyYukie **Mi primer review xD Bueno sí, es muy repetido pero no puse el nombre para imitar a los demás fics, lo puse porque me gusta y me acuerda a sanosuk de Samurai X xDD lo adoro desde chica u/u

**-**: en serio mi segundo review y no dejaste nombre u.u así que persona anónima de todosmodos gracias por tu review xD

**Paiway Underberg: **Jajaja me parece que eres de esas personas alegres y emotivas xD o asi te imagino. Bueno la verdad es que… A mi también me gusta el sasunaru u.u de hecho tengo un fic xD Pero no por ello odio a Sakura El sasusaku es mi pareja shojo preferida. La otra pagina donde tengo el fic es en solamente.

**Rosanegra: **me alegra que te haya gustado

**Maru-chan** (me acordó a la sopa!):perdón no pude evitar comentarlo avísame si te ofendi! u.u lo siento! … Reaccionaste igual que mi hermana la primera vez que lo leyo xD Que bueno que te gusto.

**Laurita261:** jajaja! Me crees que al principio no iba a ser un sueño?quise cambiarlo un poco xD

**Misaki lollipop: **jajaja sieee a mi me dice un chamo eso y me quedaría en "wtf o.o"

Bien! Espero leerlos en el próxima cap!


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sasuke?

-El mismo –contestó con voz calmada.

-Sasuke –repitió con algo más de seguridad- Oh por Dios…- Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder de la impresión, sintió que poco a poco se cristalizaban amenazando con soltar lágrimas.

-Esto es bueno, acabo de dejarte sin palabras ¡Qué proeza! –sonrió de lado, logrando que Sakura comenzara a fruncir el ceño- ¿No pensaste ni un poco en mi? Sa-ku-ra –le susurró a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura y la acercaba a él. Un leve tic en su ceja apareció, ya podía deducir que el Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo casanova que era en su adolescencia. Cuando estuvo a punto de responder una voz en la entrada la interrumpió.

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Sai se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada. En su rostro la condenada sonrisa no desaparecía y su vista estaba fija en ambas personas que tenía en frente.

-Sai –llamó nerviosa la pelirosa.

-Nunca me esperé esto de usted, Doctora Haruno –comentó el azabache negando con la cabeza como si se tratara de un caso perdido. Era obvio que encontraba divertida la situación y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su compañera- un placer –se dirigió al otro azabache.

-Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo algo impresionado- no eres tu…

-¡Sai vuelve a trabajar! –como había dicho con anterioridad, Sakura era una persona con poca paciencia. ¡Rayos! Qué buen momento se le ocurrió a Sai aparecer e interrumpir.

-Claro, mientras tú disfrutas en toda la hora, a la comodidad de tu consultorio y de un poco de compañía yo, el pobre Sai, quien lleva una semana de celibato, tiene que ir a hacer los informes ¡como adoro trabajar aquí! –una mirada fulminante por parte de su compañera le hizo salir de la habitación, pero no sin antes comentar:

-Bueno los dejo para que disfruten –agrando su sonrisa- y Sakura, si traigo tarde los informes no tienes derecho a quejarte –cerró con rapidez la puerta antes de que Sakura lograra reclamarle. Un momento de silencio pasó antes de que Sasuke comenzara a hablar.

-¿Amigo tuyo? –preguntó divertido.

-Si no lo fuera ya estaría en emergencias –bufó la ojijade a la vez que se separaba de él. No había reparado en que Sasuke seguía sin camisa debido a la examinación. Maldición, ya entendía por qué Sai había malinterpretado todo. Se miraron por unos momentos, el brillo tierno en la mirada que poseía el azabache le hizo querer corresponderla con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte.

-Para ser honesto, no me esperé encontrarte aquí –Sakura se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llenar un formulario.

-Logré graduarme de medicina. Ahora soy uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudad ¿Qué esperabas? –presumió Sakura. Sasuke se apoyó de espalda a la mesa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Me refería a este hospital, como mi doctora y examinadora –Sakura rió.

-Ten siempre esto en cuenta, Sasuke. Tsunade nunca atiende a sus pacientes. Yo soy su reemplazo.

-Me alegra que fueras tú.

-Te has vuelto más cursi ¿no crees, Uchiha? –Sakura trató de imitar su sonrisa ladeada. Sasuke se giró y le sonrió de igual modo.

-Se me olvidaba que no eres como las demás. Me siento aliviado de que no hayas cambiado en ese aspecto. Sólo frente a ti puedo relajarme.

-Mucha tensión por el trabajo, supongo.

-Luego de mis estudios en el extranjero tuve que llevar adelante una empresa entera más la del socio mi padre. Me las entregaron en un mal estado, pero ahora es mundialmente reconocida. Mi trabajo en Japón había finalizado. Tuve la necesidad de volver a casa.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke.

-Pero… Ahora pretenden que lleve la empresa familiar de la ciudad –suspiró- No me he tomado unas vacaciones en mucho tiempo. Necesito con seguridad saber si no sufro de alguna enfermedad incurable, eso me serviría de excusa.

-Para tu mala suerte estás perfectamente –se levantó y le pasó su camisa para que comenzara a vestirse, luego se encaminó a la puerta- Ya estás grande ¿No crees, Sasuke? deberías tomar tus propias decisiones. No puedo creer que hasta ahora tu padre siga controlando tu vida.

-No lo hace –se defendió serio.

-Mientes –contraatacó. El ambiente poco a poco pasaba a ser tenso. Sakura suspiró- ya vuelvo, debo entregar tus datos.

Sintió que no debió sacar ese tema de conversación. ¡Rayos! Recientemente volvían a verse luego de años y a ella no se le ocurre más que hablar de su padre. Sabía lo sensible que era el tema de su padre para Sasuke. Sabía que desde el comienzo, hace varios años el azabache era un niño rígido a causa de él. Reglas, eso era lo único que existía en su mente, obediencia y disciplina la acompañaban. Un amigo de confianza era lo que necesitaba para aquel tiempo, que le permitiera actuar como él mismo deseaba, con honestidad, sin aquella máscara de serenidad que ponía frente a su familia. Ella era esa amiga que había llegado a conocer al verdadero Sasuke desde la infancia, tan honesta y siempre atenta en los momentos que deseaba desahogarse e insultar a su propio padre.

Era única, según le repetía el azabache a cada momento y en aquel entonces. Por supuesto que lo era. Ella no era como aquellas chicas que iban tras de él hasta el punto de acosarlo tanto en la niñez como en la adolescencia. Más bien se reía con él debido a la ingenuidad de aquellas chicas. Claro que, a veces había sentido tristeza por nunca haber podido conquistar a su supuesto amor platónico como él lo hacía con cada chica que pasaba a su lado o le mandaba miradas seguidas. Bufó por lo bajo mientras daba vuelta al siguiente pasillo. Había recordado algo que quería olvidar desde hace tiempo.

-Maldito idiota –comenzó a murmurar insultos mientras hacia una persona indefinida a la vez que abría la puerta del otro consultorio- Sai, necesito que envíes esto a… ¡Dios, Sai, ¿hablabas en serio?

Frente a ella se encontraba Ino sentada en el escritorio del azabache con la camisa desabotonada mostrando su ropa interior negra, mientras su compañero se hallaba parado entre sus piernas sin camisa besándola con necesidad. Se sonrojó ya que ambos seguían sin prestarle atención. Entró cerrando la puerta con rapidez antes de que las curiosas internas se asomaran.

-¡Ino, Sai! –llamó de forma autoritario. Ambos sólo se dedicaron a mirarla con una sonrisa- ¡No me sonrían de ese modo, pervertidos! ¡Cómo se les ocurre hacerlo aquí!

-El cuarto de materiales estaba ocupado.

-Iban al cuarto de… ¡Sai deja de besar a Ino y compórtate!

-No estés celosa. También puedo besarte.

-¡Basta! –más roja Sakura no podía estar.

-Sakura, yo sé lo que te pasa –comenzó a hablar Ino- Mi querida amiga: tú estás frustrada sexualmente.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?

-No lo creo, mi amor. Encontré a Sakura con muy buena compañía hace unos momentos. El Doctor Caricias ha vuelto –la rubia soltó un grito de emoción y apartando a su novio corrió hacia su amiga.

-¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios! ¿Cómo es? ¿Sigue igual de sexy? ¿Te reconoció? ¿Le hablaste bien de mí?

-A veces me pregunto si de verdad me consideras tu novio –se burló Sai.

-Tonterías. No entiendes la emoción del momento. ¿Y bien? –se dirigió a su amiga.

-Vino a una examinación, Ino. No pretendía bombardearlo con preguntas, no era el momento ideal. Aunque sí estropee el reencuentro.

-¿Vio la foto? –trató de adivinar la rubia.

-Pensó que yo era tu pareja –afirmó Sai.

-En resumen le dije "Niño sometido" –Ino hizo una mueca de dolor como si supiera lo que se sentía oír eso- y tú Sai, no se me olvidará esto. Termina las cinco horas que te faltan y podrás pasar a disfrutar todo lo que quieras después –el aspecto de Sai reflejó molestia pero volvió a sonreír y tomó la carpeta que Sakura llevaba.

-Sakura, no te desvíes del tema. Dejaste a Doctor Caricias en tu oficina. No hay peor cosa que dejar a un hombre molesto solo.

-Creo que le sentará bien estos minutos. Es mejor que recupere el orgullo que ataqué.

-Como quieras. Pero también me preocupaba la foto. Aunque… -tomó del brazo a Sai y lo acercó a ella, comentando con emoción- ¡¿Te imaginas? Esto se pondría más interesante. Sakura ni se te ocurra ocultarme nada –la oji-jade no le restaba atención, sus ojos se encontraba agrandados y reflejaban algo de pánico.

-Está en trance –agregó Sai- creo que a esta hora legaba Naru… -Sakura salió corriendo del consultorio.

Sasuke se hallaba nuevamente apoyado en el escritorio de Sakura, luego de acabar de vestirse. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban a un punto cualquiera en el suelo. Su padre, cerró con fuerza los puños, todo era su culpa, no hacía más que arruinarle la vida. Grandioso encuentro, pensaba con sarcasmo. Se alegraba de ver a Sakura, luego de tantos años se había vuelto un poco más alta, su cabello lo dejó crecer hasta la espalda y su personalidad… Rió sin mucha emoción, aún seguía siendo muy honesta cuando la situación lo demanda. Sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón, también sabía que ella no permitiría su negativa. Suspiró, no quería enfadarse, no lo estaba con ella, toda la molestia era dirigida a su padre. No había deseado que Sakura notara uno de los dos motivos porque su vida aún no era perfecta.

Al pararse se fijó en la estancia y comenzó a mirarla con supuesta curiosidad, Sakura aún se obsesionaba por el orden. En su escritorio miró tres portarretratos. En una miró al tal Sai con esa sonrisa tan… extraña, una rubia y ella sonriendo. En el segundo observó a una pelinegra junto a un rubio, ambos con lentes de sol. En el último se encontraba Sakura y la misma rubia que el primer retrato, y Sai, todos abrazando a un pequeño azabache con los ojos cerrados por reír. Miró esa foto algo extrañado. Sai se veía muy joven para tener un hijo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejó la foto en su lugar y se giró.

-¡Buenas tardes, mamá! –exclamó un pequeño entrando corriendo. Se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación al notar al azabache frente al escritorio. Lo miró y comenzó a detallar la habitación. Su rostro cambió a uno sereno al dirigirse a él- ¿Dónde está mamá? –Sasuke agrandó los ojos, no podía ser que se refiriera a ella. Miró impactado al pequeño, su rostro pálido y sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolo con fijeza, poco común en los niños ya que normalmente esquivan la mirada. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el azabache de su cabello y sus enormes ojos verdes, muy familiares, y aún más extraños cuando se oscurecieron al mantenerle la mirada. Le resultó familiar.

-Sasuke –llamó con urgencia Sakura al aparecer. Se detuvo en la puerta y analizó lo que ocurría, Sasuke la observaba como queriendo que fuera todo una ilusión- Sanosuke –llamó en un susurro al notar su presencia. El pequeño moreno reaccionó sus ojos volvieron a adquirir brillo y corrió a abrazar a la pelirosa.

-¡Hola, mamá! –dijo alegre y en voz muy alta, como si quisiera dejarlo en claro.

-¿Es tu hijo, Sakura? –preguntó bajo pero audible. Sakura decidió mirarlo, esperando a no notar enfado, pero el azabache sólo la miraba con impresión. Suspiró, no había vuelta atrás. Sanosuke sintió un fuerte apretón al ser abrazado, y luego giró a mirar a Sasuke, mientras su madre se dirigía también a él. Sakura sonrió.

-Sasuke te presento a Sanosuke. Sano, Sasuke vino a visitarme. Espero que ambos se lleven bien -¿Nervios? Claro, un poco ¿Ganas de caer al suelo inconsciente? No le sobraban.

Sasuke notó el nerviosismo de Sakura y a pesar de que aún seguía impactado por la noticia se acercó a ambos y se acuclilló en el suelo. Extendió su brazo y le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño.

-Te pareces a tu madre –le sonrió. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al oírlo, sonaba algo dolido- un gusto, Sasuke –extendió su brazo. Sano lo miró con desconfianza, aun así estrechó su mano por respeto hacia su madre.

-Sanosuke –dijo sereno. Sasuke se levantó y miró a Sakura, quien desvió un poco la vista.

-No me dijiste que tenías un hijo, Sakura.

-No sabía cómo contactarte –susurró. Sasuke supo que mentía, pero lo dejó pasar, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa en esos momentos- por lo menos me hubieras avisado que te cas…

-¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Sakura ya viste al gran Sanosuke? ¡Esta vez dejó al tutor callado!

Un rubio se acercó corriendo a ellos. Usaba lentes de sol, su piel era bronceada y su ropa algo oscura. Sakura sintió alivio, ganas de llorar y enojo a la vez. Se giró a él y sonrió peligrosamente. Le correspondió al abrazo como saludo y le susurró al oído.

-Voy a matarte, Naruto –el nombrado sonrió.

-Lo siento. Prometo no gritar en el hospital –eso no arreglaría las cosas, pensó Sakura. Naruto se quitó las gafas y miró a los presentes.

-¡No puede ser! –Sakura deseó golpearlo. Ya la cabeza comenzaba a latirle con fuerza, acercó a su hijo y miró la escena. Aún las sorpresas no acababan para Sasuke- ¡Uchiha bastardo, ¿En serio eres tú?

-No, un holograma –dijo sarcástico- sigues siendo tan idiota –sonrió ladeado. Naruto no prestó atención al insulto y lo abrazo, dando palmadas a su espalda- no me digas que te estás volviendo meloso.

-Cállate idiota, no te he visto en casi siete años.

-Lo sé. Vivir sin mí debió de ser una tortura –Sakura quiso asentir a ese comentario pero se contuvo.

-Tío Naruto –llamó Sanosuke. Sasuke por un momento suspiró con gran alivio al saber que Sakura no tenía un hijo con Naruto- no le has dicho a mamá –hizo un puchero, luego se dirigió a su madre- Tío dijo que hoy nos llevaría a cenar.

-¡Cierto! ¡Qué gran oportunidad! –se dirigió al mayor de los azabaches- Sasuke, irás con nosotros a cenar –Sakura detestó el tener al rubio de espalda a ella, una mirada asesina lo hubiera hecho callar. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con que Sasuke conociera a Sanosuke?

-Creo que se me fue el hambre –susurró el pequeño con molestia. No quería que ese sujeto los acompañara.

-Qué descortés –se giró con una sonrisa el rubio, se puso a la altura del pequeño- No quieres que mamá y tío salgan con su mejor amigo –Sanosuke lo miró aún con molestia- Mamá estará triste –el moreno hizo un puchero y Naruto sonrió triunfante.

-Bien, ya está decidido –Sacó del bosillo de su chaqueta negra un celular y marcó con rapidez- Quiero reservar una mesa…

-Naruto, no es necesario –intervino Sakura.

-No fumadores…

-Estoy agotada.

-Cuatro personas…

-Yo puedo hacerle a Sano de cenar –bufó Sakura al notar que no le prestaba atención. Naruto la miró por unos segundos, luego a Sano.

-¡Con urgencia! –exigió ante lo último dicho por su amiga. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y bufó nuevamente.

Sasuke sonrió al pensar el porqué de la insistencia de Naruto y la cara de pánico del pequeño. Había extrañado a ambos, claro que nunca se lo admitiría a Uzumaki Naruto, otro amigo de infancia tan confiable como Sakura con el único defecto de ser una persona extrovertida, hiperactiva, gritona y molesta. Pero en resumen buen amigo y compañero de peleas. No le haría mal asistir a su invitación de cenar, podría enterarse más sobre el tiempo por el que han pasado ambos. Qué tanto les favoreció la vida, la cual a él de a poco le arrebataba algo importante.

Sin escuchar las quejas y reclamos de Sakura, Naruto los llevó a un restaurante situado en un gran edificio de cinco estrellas y gran cola para pasar. El rubio los condujo sin más por la puerta pasando de largo la fila de personas. Saludó al guardia y comenzaron a subir por el ascensor. Sakura, al igual que su hijo, suspiraron derrotados al sentarse.

-Así que… Limosina, reservas, guardias, restaurant cinco estrellas. A quién mataste, Naruto –preguntó Sasuke divertido ante las situaciones.

-Muy gracioso, Sasuke. Esto lo logré con sudor y lágrimas… y uno que otro guiño de ojos. Estás conociendo al súper actor más querido por las cámaras –Una chica se acercó a pedir un autógrafo al reconocerlo sin lentes- y las fans –presumió luego de un rato. Rió fuertemente y comenzó a dar órdenes para que trajeran la cena.

-Admitamos que superé tu record –comentó Naruto a mitad de la cena- desde la adolescencia todas las chicas te seguían en la secundaria. Pero ahora a mí me siguen todas las chicas a nivel mundial. ¡Admítelo, soy genial!

-No necesito ser actor para conseguir chicas que me acosen. Basta con que mi empresa y yo salgamos en una revista y caerás en picado, Dobe.

-¡A mí no me salgas con tu japonés! ¡Sakura, Sasuke me dijo algo malo!

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –preguntó el moreno con calma.

-Se nota en tu cara de satisfacción –intervino como otras pocas veces Sanosuke, sin apartar su vista fija en los ojos de Sasuke. El mayor le regresó la mirada.

-Sano, es mejor que no te metas en sus peleas infantiles –dijo sonriéndole, su hijo le regresó la sonrisa y continuó mirando con fijeza a Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró resignada, su amigo rubio y Sasuke nunca aprenderían a llevar la paz. El tiempo pasaba y Naruto no dejaba de presumir de su grandeza y de su carrera, le buscaba problemas a Sasuke a cada segundo y sólo interrumpía un relato cuando un fan se acercaba por un autógrafo o una fotografía.

-Sano me apoya. ¿Verdad? –se dirigió al pequeño- yo soy mejor que ese amargado –Sanosuke asintió alegre.

-Él no me conoce. Estás tomando ventaja de eso. Bien, Sakura –se giró hacia ella- ¿Tú que dices?

-No me gustan las elecciones –susurró Sakura algo nerviosa.

-Fácil mamá –Se colgó a su brazo con melosidad, sin apartar la vista del otro azabache. Sasuke se tensó, aún se sentía algo incómodo frente al niño- Naruto es mejor porque no es callado, amargado, ni arrogante como ese señor que no es divertido –Un leve tic apareció en la ceja del mayor de los morenos. En tan sólo una oración lo ofendió cuatro veces.

-Más sabe el que calla, pequeño –contraatacó Sasuke mientras daba un sorbo a su vino.

-Y es viejo –completó Sanosuke mirando a su mamá- sólo los viejos usan ese tipo de frases, son molestas –bufó cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada con cierto brillo de lo que parecía ser malicia a Sasuke. El tic de Sasuke se acentuó y Sakura rió por lo bajo al ver a Naruto casi caer de su asiento.

-No es viejo, Sano –rió Sakura.

-A menos no hasta que Naruto logre sacarme canas en tan poco tiempo –susurró Sasuke. Sakura rió fuertemente y tapó su boca para tratar de no seguir llamando mucho la atención. Sanosuke frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke luego de que Naruto se levantara a complacer a otras fans.

-No me reía así desde hace tiempo. La última vez fue cuando Tsunade bailó ebria en el bar japonés. No espera, cuando Naruto bailó con ella. ¡No mentira! Cuando empezaron a cantar –Sakura volvió a reír con emoción.

Sasuke la miró unos momentos más y formó una media sonrisa, volvió a tomar de su vino y continuó escuchando a Sakura hablar de las mil y un cosas graciosas que le sucedieron en su ausencia. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso por saber las cosas emocionantes por las que pasó, el no estar ahí para oírla reír y disfrutar lo lamentó de gran manera. Miró a Naruto y este seguía fotografiándose con otro grupo de chicas, él también había cambiado… No sabía en cual aspecto pero si estaba seguro de que algo había madurado en él. Su vista llegó al pequeño sentado a su lado, quien no le apartaba la vista desconfiada de encima. Sakura continuó hablando y hablando con gran inspiración y emoción, poniéndolo al día sobre cualquier suceso interesante. Su teléfono sonó, Sakura miró indecisa a ambos morenos presentes en la mesa. Sasuke la alentó a contestar y Sakura se apresuró insegura a alejarse para hablar con Shizune.

-Te gusta hablar con mi mamá ¿Cierto? –rompió el silencio, Sanosuke. Sasuke lo observó por unos momentos.

-Sí, me agrada conversar con ella –respondió con calma.

-Lástima que estuvieras más pendiente del escote de su camisa que de escuchar alguna palabra de lo que decía –acaso… ¿Ese niño se estaba metiendo con él? En toda la cena no hizo más que mirarlo de mala gana.

-No sabes qué cosas dices, mocoso –Sasuke Uchiha era calmado y paciente, pero esa paciencia podía llegar a desbordarse en cualquier momento.

-¡A quién le dices mocoso, viejo pervertido!

-Si tienes un problema conmigo por qué no me lo dices en la cara –dijo entre dientes y una sonrisa forzada, el tic de la ceja había vuelto.

-Que quede claro, anciano –imitó aquella expresión forzada y el mismo tic apareció en su ceja- no me agradas.

-No me había dado cuenta –dijo sarcástico.

-No te acerques a mi mamá –dijo sereno. Sasuke volvió a tensarse, aún no se acostumbraba a que Sakura fuera madre.

-No puedes impedirlo.

-Tu arrogancia te hará caer –su tono infantil debido a la falta de paciencia salió de su boca, lo señaló de forma acusadora mientras lo decía.

-No lo creo. Seguiré viendo a Sakura porque quiero –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo harás!

-¿Me estás retando, pequeño? –alzó una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hombre inteligente –sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pequeño arrogante –bufó el mayor.

-Viejo chocante –le imitó. Se miraron fijamente y con intensidad.

-Siento la tardanza –los interrumpió Sakura, nerviosa miró a ambos y quedó algo sorprendida al ver a los dos con la misma expresión fija en sus rostros- era del hospital, tengo que arreglar unas cosas –Tomó a Sanosuke del brazo y se despidió de Sasuke, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eres algo inmaduro –rio Sakura levemente sonrojada- Despídeme de Naruto –comenzó a caminar junto a su hijo, que se giró a ver de mala gana a Sasuke por última vez.

-Cuídate –le advirtió por haberse atrevido a besar a su madre. Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

-Qué simpatico.


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos de sol impactaban en el rostro del azabache, que molesto comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras soltaba un gruñido. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, algo le molestaba en lo más profundo de su ser, y no era el hecho de ser obligado a dormir en casa de sus padres sino que el idiota de Naruto no quisiera hablarle en toda la noche anterior sobre la vida de Sakura. Sabía muy bien que el rubio evitaba el tema, claro que con alegría y diversión marcado en su rostro ya que sabía que no hay nada que detestara más Sasuke que el no saber qué ocurre a su alrededor. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.

Con gotas resbalando por su rostro se miró al espejo, tenía ojeras y su piel se veía más pálida, cómo no, si se enteró el día de ayer que su mejor amiga, su querida amiga de infancia tenía un hijo. Por qué no le había dicho nada, por qué el idiota de Naruto nunca le avisó que la pelirosa se casaba, que daría a luz a un niño, que había comenzado de nuevo. Suspiró frustrado, cómo odiaba ser el último en enterarse de aquello que era tan importante. A parte de eso otra cosa le molestaba, pero no era correcto sentir esa molestia en su pecho. Frunció el ceño. Quién era él para reclamarle a Sakura. Sakura había formado su propia vida, era de esperarse que algún día cada quién tomaría su camino. Naruto era actor, Sakura médico y el un empresario. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que todo estaba en orden y que la pelirosa disfrutaba del cómo vivía.

Se dirigió al comedor, aún con su mono oscuro y su camisa azul marino, su cabello estaba alborotado y su rostro demostraba pereza y cansancio. Se sentó en la mesa y pasó una mano por su cabello a la vez que suspiraba nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? –Sasuke alzó la vista y sonrió a la mujer sentada frente a él, una morena de cabellos largos y ojos color azabache. Mikoto Uchiha una de las mujeres más bellas a pesar de su avanzada edad. Se levantó y besó su mejilla.

-Buenos día, mamá –tal vez no se llevara bien con su padre pero tenía que admitir que adoraba a su madre, era un tierno ángel, pero no agregaría el inocente ya que Mikoto podía entrometerse en cualquier cosa y obtener aquello que deseara, claro, sin ni siquiera haber sido notada, eso daba un poco de miedo. Su madre era diseñadora por lo tanto le dirigió una mirada de reproche al verlo aún con su pijama toda desarreglada.

-Te tengo un nuevo traje –dijo luego de unos minutos, Sasuke sonrió, si no fuera por ella, el saldría en los diez peores mal vestidos de las revistas. Era un hombre, y como tal el closet y la ropa siempre son un desastre.

Tomó su desayuno con calma y al acabar se despidió de su madre y fue a arreglarse. Al comenzar a subir las escaleras encontró a su padre dándole paso a un hombre alto y rubio hacia su oficina. Su padre le dirigió una mirada de molestia y negó con la cabeza al verlo aún mal vestido. Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Lástima que no estuviera en bóxer, así podría avergonzarlo más frente a su invitado.

Se arregló y salió de su hogar al único lugar donde podría divertirse y distraerse del trabajo que, muy pronto, su padre le mandaría. Quién diría que tomaría atracción hacia los hospitales.

-¿y, qué tal? –sus miradas se cruzaron. Los nervios de la pelirosa aumentaron. Su hijo le sonrió.

-Sabe bien, mamá –dijo alegre.

-¡Sí! –exclamó- aprendo rápido, muy pronto haré banquetes sólo para ti –Sanosuke evitó tragar en secó y mantuvo la sonrisa para su madre.

-Si porque… cuesta tanto hacer un emparedado –comentó Ino con sarcasmo, Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

-Explícame qué haces aquí. Estoy ocupada, tengo que llevar a Sano a la escuela.

-Sé que si no te acoso lo suficiente evitarás hablar de la cena de ayer –contestó con calma. ¡¿Cómo se había enterado?- yo lo sé todo –aclaró como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Sakura suspiró, lo más seguro es que Naruto le haya contado a Sai y este a su novia. Salieron de la casa una vez que Sano terminó de comer. No pretendía hablar frente a su hijo y la rubia aceptó de mala gana, pero de todos modos la seguiría a todas partes sólo para saber qué pasó. Ino se quejó varias veces mientras caminaban por las calles, Sakura rió, su amiga era la única que se le ocurría caminar con tacones de aguja de un lado a otro y la mayoría del trayecto estaba cubierto por alcantarillas. Llegaron a la escuela con tiempo de sobra. A Sakura se le hizo extraño que todas las madres y tutoras miraran a su dirección. Miró su ropa como precaución de no haber olvidado ponerse nada, su camisa blanca y su pantalón azul, todo en orden.

-Oh Dios –dijo quedo Ino- dime que no es él.

Sakura se giró y vio como un pelinegro vestido con pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro se les acercaba. Se fijó en los lentes de sol y lo reconoció al instante.

-B… buenos días, Sasuke –dijo sonriendo tontamente ocultando el leve sonrojo. No escuchó a su hijo bufar ni girar los ojos. Sasuke se quitó los lentes y la miró fijamente, luego sonrió ladeado.

-Buenos días para ti también, Sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo recuperando algo de cordura.

-Estaba de paso y te vi cruzar la calle –respondió sin más.

-Estaba a punto de dejar a Sano antes de ir a trabajar –Sasuke dirigió la vista al pequeño azabache, este se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de mala gana.

-Hola pequeño ¿Listo para entrar?

-¿Listo para irte? –le contestó bajo para que sólo él lo entendiera. Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, comenzaba a sospechar que Sakura no conocía esa faceta de su hijo.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó ignorando el ceño fruncido del moreno. Sakura miró el reloj, el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido, así que aceptó su oferta y se despidió de Sanosuke, pero este no se movió.

-Creo que no me siento bien –se tomó el estómago. Sasuke alzó una ceja, ¿Hasta ese punto era capaz de llegar? Qué interesante.

-Pero estabas bien hace unos segundos. Qué extraño –aparentó comentar con inocencia, Sasuke.

-Pues ahora no me siento bien –gruño por lo bajo Sano.

-¿Será por el desayuno? –preguntó Sakura preocupada a la vez que se ponía a la altura de su hijo y comenzaba a revisarlo.

-Lo más seguro –comentó más atrás Ino recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Sakura.

-No necesitará inyección ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Sasuke a Sakura, sólo para decir algo.

-¡Estoy bien! –dijo Sano con rapidez y algo de pánico. "Le teme a las agujas" pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa. La pelirosa suspiró aliviada y le ordenó ir a clases. Sanosuke se dirigió dudoso a la entrada, miró a su madre y luego al azabache- me las pagarás –dijo moviendo sus labios pero sin emitir sonido. Sasuke solo atinó a sonreír y muy descaradamente tomó a Sakura de la mano, logrando que el pequeño se estremeciera de rabia mientras los miraba alejarse.

-Sí, porque Ino no importa y por eso queda en segundo plano –seguía quejándose la rubia mientras entraba a la oficina de Sakura- ¡No puedo creer que no me presentaras!

-Sasuke te importaría hablar con ella. Creo que se muere por conocerte.

-¿Acaso adoras hablar de mí? –le susurró estando muy cerca.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean? –los señaló acusadoramente- qué falta de educación –bufó.

-Buenos días –Saludó Sai al entrar. Miró al otro azabache por unos segundos y se dirigió al escritorio- veo que no pierdes el tiempo en pasar tus visitas –comentó divertido hacia Sakura.

-Cállate –susurró. Tomó los informes que traía y luego se dirigió a Ino- necesito trabajar –Ino alzó una ceja y taconeó varias veces, señal de que la paciencia se esfumaba. Sakura suspiró cansada.

-Sasuke Uchiha –el moreno reaccionó divertido ante la situación- Te presento a la primera heredera Ino…

-Yamanaka –completó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su mano- heredera de la cadena de hoteles Yamanaka y su propia industria. Un placer.

-Qué caballero –dijo alegre la rubia. Sakura bufó ante su comportamiento. "A mi no me saludó de ese modo" se quejó en su mente- empresario Uchiha. Si no fuera por Sakura no sabría qué decirte.

-Veo que Sakura tiene una hermosa y bella amiga a su lado –Sakura frunció el ceño, ya no deseaba que la presentación continuara. Sasuke la miró de reojo y sonrió para sí.

-Sasuke… -trató de intervenir Sakura. Pero Sai simuló una tos y carraspeó.

-Deja que siga –habló Ino con emoción- adoro ver a Sai celoso.

-Tranquilo no me meto con mujeres con parejas.

-No me preocupas tú. Me preocupa ella –señaló a Ino- se deja llevar fácilmente por sus emociones.

-Qué insinúas –dijo ofendida la rubia.

-¡Bien! –interrumpió la pelirosa- Es hora de comenzar. Ino, Sasuke, compañeros del alma y todo pero aun así les pido que esperen fuera del consultorio. Sai, quiero los informes de los accidentados en el período nocturno –ordenó.

-Te acompaño.

-No te atrevas, Ino –la miró con los ojos entrecerrados viendo sus intenciones con Sai- no voy a permitir distracciones. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –La rubia salió quejándose seguida de Sasuke y Sai que sonreía ante su actitud.

Agradeció que los tres estuvieran muy colaboradores y la dejaran las siguientes horas trabajar con tranquilidad. Su turno del día acabó muy pronto. Había recibido una llamada de Naruto, avisándole que había llegado con Sanosuke a casa y ya habían almorzado, suspiró, era lo mejor así descansaría un poco antes de preparar las consultas del día siguiente.

-Doctor caricias no se ha movido –comentó pícara Ino parada a su lado.

-Y qué tiene –trató de sonar desinteresada. No podía ser, Sasuke debía de tener asuntos más importantes ¿Por qué la esperaría casi siete horas?

-¡Es obvio que quiere invitarte a almorzar! –Sakura rodó los ojos, su amiga exageraba y aparte le causaba dolor de cabeza.

-Ino, no puedo, tengo que atender a Sano.

-Puedes traerlo si te incomoda –intervino Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras sonreía.

-No que va. Acepta con gusto –habló Ino- Cuídate y no vuelvas tarde a casa –La rubia le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y la arrastró a la salida junto a Sasuke- diviértanse –dijo alegre a la vez que la puerta se cerraba. Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Puede ser para otro momento, Sakura –ofreció Sasuke.

-No –dijo ella con rapidez, luego desvió la mirada- n… no veo por qué no pasar tiempo con un viejo amigo –le dedicó una sonrisa. Sasuke se hubiera alegrado por ello pero eso de "viejos amigos" no le gustaba oírlo de su boca.

Mientras avanzaban a un pequeño café Sasuke se preguntaba si Sakura no tendría problemas con su pareja debido a su ausencia. Frunció el ceño, no quería pensar sobre eso, en ese momento prefería disfrutar de una tarde sólo con Sakura, por qué no admitirlo, desde hace tiempo disfrutaba de su compañía y estar cerca de ella, lo hacía sentirse en calma.

Pero ahora… era distinto. Sakura se notaba tensa, se notaba nerviosa y hasta distraída. No mantenía por mucho tiempo su mirada en él, la desviaba con rapidez y se perdía entre sus pensamientos. A veces deseaba poder leer la mente para saber qué era lo que perturbaba tanto a la pelirosa. Una idea se cruzó por su mente pero la quiso descartar al instante no era posible, llevaba tan solo dos días de haberla vuelto a ver y no podía sacar conclusiones tan rápido pero… ¿Y si en verdad era aquello la razón?

-Sakura –la llamó luego de unos momentos. Esperó a que le prestara atención- cómo decirlo. Acaso… ¿Tienes problemas en el hogar? –No quería ser tan directo al decir "Problemas con tu pareja". Notó que Sakura se enderezó y jugaba con sus manos por debajo de la mesa, estaba nerviosa. ¿Había acertado? Frunció el ceño, no podía permitir que Sakura sufriera, no lo merecía.

-En casa todo está bien –se limitó a contestar. El moreno estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Sakura lo interrumpió- tengo que irme, Sano debe estar preocupado -¿Sólo él? Se preguntaba Sasuke. ¿No había alguien más?

Se paró junto con Sakura y se ofreció a llevarla. Llegaron a un edificio y Sasuke se extrañó al llegar a su hogar. Sakura era médico ¿Por qué vivía en un simple edificio?

-Un lugar pequeño y acogedor es lo mejor para pocas personas –dijo Sakura ante su mirada fija en su hogar. Al abrir la puerta Naruto se plantaba frente a ellos con las manos en jarra y a su lado el pequeño azabache lo imitaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Dónde estabas, señorita? –exigió el rubio, el pequeño asintió como dándole razón a la pregunta. Sakura sonrió.

-Son las seis, siento llegar tarde. ¿Te portaste bien Sano? –preguntó alegre mientras se agachaba a abrazarlo, el moreno correspondió a su saludo y asintió nuevamente. Sin despegarse de su madre le lanzó una mirada envenenada al Uchiha. "Qué tierno" tuvo la tentación de comentar este con sarcasmo.

-No respondiste, Sakura. ¡Ahora qué haré, voy tarde! –dijo entrando en pánico el rubio- ¡Creo que ya no tengo chace de agradarles. Me odiaran por siempre! –Sakura rió y se disculpó nuevamente.

-Sólo ve, sonríe y no quites la mirada de ella. Así te sentirás aliviado.

-O distraído. Esos brillantes ojos, ese hermoso cabello, esa figura de muerte, esa piel suave… –comenzó a recitar Naruto ido y con cara de bobo. Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la conversación de aquellos dos. De qué se había perdido todo este tiempo.

-Vete Naruto, gracias por todo.

-Adiós Sakura, Sasuke –salió corriendo del apartamento. Sasuke quedó mirando la puerta y Sakura se dirigió a dejar sus cosas.

-¿Dejas a tu hijo con Naruto? –Sakura afirmó desde la cocina- Naruto –afirmó Sasuke incrédulo.

-sí.

-¿El Dobe? ¿No es peligroso? –preguntó mientras se dirigía a ver los estantes de la sala. ¡¿Acaso no tenía un esposo que se encargara de su propio hijo?

-Más que tú no lo creo –Se cruzó de brazos Sanosuke mientras se planteaba frente a él.

-¿Te molesto?

-No me agradas –Sasuke se apoyó en la repisa y sonrió.

-Lo dejaste en claro ayer.

-Pues tu pequeña mente no capta entonces –trató de ofenderlo - ¡Vete! –dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

-¿Acaso Sakura sabe de tu comportamiento?

-Mamá no sabe muchas cosas –dijo misterioso el pequeño. Sasuke lo miró extrañado y luego divertido.

-Qué decepcionante sería para ella ver tu verdadero ser –Sano frunció el ceño.

-¡Mi mamá me quiere como soy!

-Ella sí, pero no creo que a tu padre le agrade esa actitud –comentó y por un momento se vio reflejado de pequeño siendo regañado estrictamente por su padre, frunció el ceño y bufó. Cuando reaccionó se fijó en los ojos sorprendidos y dudoso del pequeño azabache que no hallaba qué decir- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Sano, ya sabes qué quieres de cenar? –apareció Sakura. Su hijo la miró interrogante al igual que Sasuke, que con una mirada pudo darle a entender que algo le pasaba al menor- ¿Qué pasa sano? –dudó unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿D… dónde está papá? –preguntó quedo. Sakura se sorprendió al igual que Sasuke. Sakura frunció el ceño al mirar a Sasuke. "No hice nada" se defendió serio Sasuke sin emitir palabra. La pelirosa se acuclilló en el suelo y lo miró con fijeza, en sus ojos se notaba tristeza y nostalgia.

-Él ya no está aquí –le susurró colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Sasuke quedó impactado ante su comentario.

-Ya sé que no está aquí –comenzó a alterarse un poco Sanosuke mientras la miraba algo molesto. Sabía que su padre no se encontraba, lo sabía, lo notó a medida que crecía, sólo tenía a Sai y a Naruto que se asemejaban a un padre pero no del todo, eran sólo sus amigos, sus hermanos y también sus tíos. Quería saber dónde estaba, quería saber si lo abandonó, quería saber por qué su madre, siendo una buena persona, sufría tanto dentro de la soledad- ¡¿Por qué? -llegó a preguntar.

-Él se fue, ya no importa -Sakura abrazó a su hijo con fuerza- no lo necesitamos –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa- me tienes a mí ¿Cierto? –Sanosuke bajó la mirada algo decepcionado.

-Sí mamá –susurró dejándose abrazar. Sasuke reconoció ese tono de tristeza. El pequeño se alejó en silencio y se encerró en su habitación dejando sonar con algo de fuerza la puerta al cerrar. Sakura estuvo a punto de seguirlo preocupada pero Sasuke la giró y la abrazó con fuerza para que no tratara de forcejear.

-Es mejor que lo dejes sólo en este momento –susurró Sasuke con comprensión. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, sólo sentía una rabia crecer en ese momento. Cómo se había atrevido aquel desgraciado abandonar a su familia, pensaba con rabia. Dejar a Sakura embarazada, soportar todo el sufrimiento sola.

-Sé que deseas llorar –Conocía sus expresiones y sabía que le había afectado hablar del padre a su hijo- Lo siento –dijo por último mientras Sakura correspondía al abrazo y sollozaba- es mi culpa. No sabía de esto.

Sakura deseaba gritarle a Sasuke y descargar su ira sobre él. Sí era su culpa, por supuesto que lo era. Cómo se atrevió a sacar ese tema tan delicado frente a Sanosuke. Deseaba golpearlo a pesar de que él no estaba enterado de nada, que no conocía los primeros años de Sanosuke, que no sabía nada por lo que ella pasó estando él lejos.

-Estaba segura –dijo entre sollozos- que algún día preguntaría. Pero traté de ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Me preparaba para esto pero no pude decirle nada. ¡No quiero que se sienta solo, Sasuke! ¡No quiero que sienta que no es querido! –Apoyó su frente en su pecho- Lo amo Sasuke, es mi hijo.

-Sé que él te quiere también, Sakura. A pesar de que sólo lo conozco dos días. Sé que te adora. Es orgulloso por tenerte como madre –dijo lo último recordando lo sobreprotector que se mostraba tratándose de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias.

-Sakura –llamó con algo de seriedad, Sasuke. Buscó las palabras adecuadas- dime la verdad… ¿Utakata tiene que ver con esto? –casi escupe para pronunciar ese nombre con frialdad.

-No –fue lo que respondió con seguridad la pelirosa y Sasuke sintió un gran alivio. Suspiró y siguió abrazando a la pelirosa.

Sentía culpabilidad, se arrepentía de haberse ido hace tiempo y dejar a Sakura. Aun estando con Naruto que era como un hermano no era suficiente, en ese momento sentía que Sakura era una delicada muñeca de porcelana, sentía que era su deber protegerla. Y con solo un pensamiento en mente se mantuvo cerca de la pelirosa.

-Yo nunca de te dejaré, Sakura –le susurró.

Siento mucho la demora! Es que subi otro cap en la otra pagina y esta se me olvido xD en se encuentra este fic con el mismo nombre (que original yo xD) si lo encuentran en otra pagina….. No es mio! ó_ó Asi que si pueden me informan!

Subire pronto el 5! Gracias por tooodos sus reviews en serio unos me hicieron reir xD

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Mirar al techo toda la noche le haría mal, pero no más que el volver a recordar a aquel idiota cuyo nombre le provocaba hasta náuseas. Utakata, qué nombre tan estúpido, bufó por tan sólo pensar en él, cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de controlar la rabia. Ese bastardo fue la primera causa de que Sakura lograra una gran depresión al casi finalizar la secundaria. Ese maldito fue el hombre que jugó con ella, que la usó como a un juguete sin muestra de arrepentimiento, fue él quien hizo llorar a la pelirosa como nunca lo había hecho jamás. Aún recordaba ese día, el día en que Sakura llegó llorando a él sin poder articular palabra más que gemidos y sollozos. Había esperado a que se calmara para oír su historia mas no paraba de llorar, luego le siguió el enojo y la incredulidad, decía que era una idiota por haberse enamorado de aquel chico bueno para nada y otras cosas similares. Sasuke lo sospechó desde el comienzo, no había estado de acuerdo con su relación con ese sujeto, lo aborrecía, no lo soportaba; y por más que trataba de separarlos ese imbécil lograba volver a convencerla de que la quería. Maldita sea aquella inocencia de ella en aquel momento, cuánto odió que ella acabara sufriendo, y se culpaba de ello por no haberla protegido.

Él fue su apoyo a partir del momento en que Utakata le confesó todo, que ella era sólo una más, que no era más que un pasatiempo. Debido a eso, Sasuke se convirtió en algo más que un compañero de infancia sin que ella lo notara, no tenía pensado dejar que alguien más aparte de él se le acercara a ella. Sonrió al recordar cada puñetazo que le dio a aquel pelinegro sin que Sakura se enterara, al ver su cara luego de dos días no evitó burlarse descaradamente frente a él y humillarlo, siendo acompañado por la dulce risa de Sakura a quien abrazaba todo el tiempo, de ese modo nadie la tocaría, pensarían primero varias veces antes de enfrentarse a él. Pero no toda la felicidad que continuó podía durar para siempre.

Su padre lo sorprendió con sus estudios en el extranjero, sólo quería una excusa, sólo necesitaba un motivo para quedarse y rechazar su oferta, la más pequeña que se le presentara. Habló con Sakura con la esperanza de que ella lo ayudara, sólo necesitaba oír un "Quédate" y movería mares y montañas con tal de hacerlo, mandaría a su padre al carajo sólo para complacerla. Pero no esperó que su respuesta fuera motivadora. Había accedido a que se fuera, a que estudiara al otro lado del mundo. Eso lo destrozó, con todo lo cursi y deprimente que conllevaba la palabra. Ocultando su rostro se despidió de ella quien a la vez le dedicaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no llegaría a ver en mucho tiempo, no soportó estar cerca de ella las semanas restantes al viaje. La evitaba, no contestaba sus mensajes, no atendía a sus llamadas. Pero no pudo soportarlo, debía asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, de que podría sobrevivir estando sin él cerca, de que podría defenderse ante los demás chicos de su alrededor. Rompió la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de irse sin mirar atrás.

Lo hizo, giró varias veces esperando verla llegar corriendo y lanzarse hacia sus brazos, ¡Maldición! Quiso quedarse mas no lo hizo, esperaba que ella apareciera y, como en las películas dramáticas, hiciera una escena con tal de que siguiera a su lado. Una vez a bordo Sasuke sólo suspiró y la llamó por última vez sólo para oír su voz, diciendo una corta despedida y otro "Gracias", sabía que ella lo interpretaría como un agradecimiento por haberlo apoyado en su sueño de estudiar en el extranjero, del cual se había arrepentido en aquel instante. Pero no era a eso a que se refería, un gracias por haber estado a su lado y haber sido su "Persona especial", a eso se refería él con el agradecimiento. Se fue, y eso marcó su vida y acentuó el odio hacia su padre, a quien nunca tuvo el valor de enfrentar.

Sentía molestia, se removió incómodo en la cama y siguió sumergiéndose aún más en sus pensamientos.

Estando tanto tiempo lejos, ahora que recordaba, nunca recibió una sola llamada por su parte, un mensaje, una nota de voz, un correo, una carta, un mensaje con humo, ¡Nada! Y la única vez que recibió una llamada fue por parte de su amigo Naruto para desearle feliz cumpleaños en una fecha equivocada, pero el rubio insistía que era su cumpleaños y que era un día especial, le pareció extraño, no le dio mucho tiempo hablar con él ya que colgó sin darle chance de preguntar por ella. Eso lo frustró aún más. Siguió sumergiéndose en su trabajo con el objetivo de volver lo más pronto a casa, extendiéndose su viaje hasta seis años, mucho tiempo al igual que muchos logros alcanzados.

Cuando regresó a casa sintió un gran alivio y una nueva vida. Sentía emoción por encontrarse con Naruto y ella. La primera vez que vio a Sakura luego de tantos años no pudo emitir palabra alguna, era hermosa, más de lo que recordaba y eso le había hecho sonreír. La consulta y ella como su doctora, rió divertido, el sueño de todo chico es ser atendido por una belleza como ella. Esperó más emoción y emotividad por su regreso, Sakura si estaba alegre y se le notaba, pero algo le incomodaba al estar junto a él. Nunca se imaginó que todo se debía al niño, aquel pequeño niño junto a ella, a quien le dedicaba parte de su vida y tiempo. Sakura tenía un hijo. Y sintió enojo y rabia hacia ella, no lo demostró ya que se notaba muy nerviosa ante la inesperada presentación con Sanosuke. Rabia y enojo por el hecho de nunca haberse enterado, de no recibir una bendita llamada avisando de su nacimiento o de su estado. ¿Qué había pasado con la confianza que mantenían ambos?

La verdad, no tenía por qué enojarse. Él se fue y Sakura no esperaría siempre por él. Y tampoco lo hubiera hecho ya que él nunca expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre ella, tan solo actuaba, protegía y conversaba con ella, esperando que Sakura entendiera todo su esfuerzo e indirectas. La pelirosa tenía total libertad de estar con quien quisiera durante toda su ausencia. Él no era nadie para impedírselo o prohibírselo, aun así se sentía fracasado. Había vuelto por nada.

Se incorporó al ver los primeros rayos de sol asomarse por las cortinas. Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Se cambió y mientras bajaba un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sakura, ella ocupaba su mente, bien, pero su impacto fue al recordar "Sakura Haruno" su apellido, aún lo usaba, usaba su apellido de soltera. Sakura no estaba con nadie. El padre de Sanosuke no estaba, se marchó según dedujo por el problema de ayer. ¿Qué importaba ese idiota? Él se lo perdía, una mujer como Sakura vale más que él.

-Soltera –susurró con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su madre aún en bata, impresionada al verlo madrugar.

-Perfectamente –le besó la mejilla y se dirigió tarareando a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada confusa de su madre.

-  
>Sakura observaba a su hijo de reojo, a simple vista se veía normal para cualquiera, pero ella sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien. ¡¿Desde cuándo se mostraba tan sereno? Aún se veía afectado por la noticia de su padre. Sakura suspiró con tristeza, ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle en aquel momento? Sasuke se encontraba ahí y sabía que se enojaría y exigiría saber más sobre el asunto. Rayos, estaba metida en un gran problema.<p>

Pensar ahora que por culpa del azabache Sanosuke comenzaría a sentir la falta y necesidad de tener un padre. Cuánto le molestaba el pensar que todo fue por él y su estúpido comentario. Pero en algo estaba de acuerdo, no podía seguir soltera toda su vida, tenía que buscar a alguien con quien compartir el cuidado de Sanosuke. Sólo por él se dedicaría a buscar e esa persona ideal.

-Buena suerte, Sano –se despidió de él.

-Adiós –dijo quedo para comenzar a alejarse.

-Te quiero –dijo como si tuviera la necesidad de aclarárselo. El moreno se giró y sonrió débilmente antes de comenzar a alejarse nuevamente.

Sakura suspiró y se encaminó al hospital. Al abrir la puerta del consultorio de su compañero no se inmutó ante la escena melosa que compartía con su novia. Se recostó en la camilla y suspiró una vez más. Los dos presentes se miraron y luego posaron su vista en ella.

-¿Hola? –se aventuró a preguntar Ino.

-Ojeras, falta de sueño, cansancio, suspiros –Sai asintió- sino te conociera diría "enamorada" pero como sufres de frustración sexual esto es simplemente depresión –Sakura bufó- ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Pasó todo! –dijo casi con voz quebrada.

-Sai, amor, esto es asunto de mujeres –apartó al azabache y se acercó a su amiga. La incorporó con rapidez y la miró con exigencia- Habla o desearás nunca haberme llevado la contraria –amenazó.

-¿Ese es tu método de ayudar a alguien al borde del suicidio? –preguntó divertido Sai.

-Suicidio –susurró con espanto la pelirosa- ¡Qué pasaría con Sano! ¡Nunca vuelvan a proponerlo!

-No lo hicimos

-Sai, cállate y vuelve al trabajo

-Ya se recuperó –dijo más calmado mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

-Sanosuke desea un padre –Miró con fijeza a Sai- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

-Ya estoy atado a otra, lo siento –Sai sonrió, Sakura le dirigió una mirada severa- de poder conseguir a un hombre, puedes. De que resulte, ya es otra cosa.

-Es cierto. Soy un desastre –Sai no lo decía por ella sino por su hijo, él no permitiría que nadie alejara a su madre, era muy celoso.

-Yo puedo ayudarte –propuso Ino. Sai la miró con una ceja alzada y Sakura la miró con desconfianza- No me miren así, conozco a varios chicos para presentarte.

-Y quiénes son.

-Quita esa cara tan lúgubre, Sai, son sólo compañeros de secundaria.

-Yo no me acuerdo de ellos –Sai se cruzó de brazos. Sakura suspiró.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Ayer Sasuke hizo un comentario que conllevaba a hablar de ya saben quién. Dije que se fue, que no lo necesitaba. Pero ahora debo encontrar al indicado por su culpa. Sanosuke está comenzando a sentir la falta de una figura paterna.

-Buscas a un hombre para que ayude a criar a tu hijo. Pero ¿Podrás tu llegar a amarlo? –Por supuesto que no lo haría, pero cualquier cosa por su hijo lograría sin pensarlo más de dos veces.

-Puedo acostumbrarme.

-Eso no es suficiente –frunció Ino el ceño- no serías feliz.

-¡Tengo a Sano. Con él soy feliz!

-¡Aun así te sientes sola! –contraatacó la rubia. Sakura quedó en silencio- ¡Huyes, eso haces. No quieres enfrentarte a la verdad!

-¡Prefiero seguir soltera!

-¡Cobarde!

-Haz lo que quieras –interrumpió Sai sosteniendo a Ino- no somos quiénes para decidir por ti. Pero piénsalo, si tú no eres feliz Sanosuke tampoco lo será.

-Buscaré a un hombre que lo supere a él –dijo la pelirosa con determinación- Sanosuke tendrá un padre. Y si él lo acepta haré lo posible para enamorarme de él. Iré a trabajar –avisó mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

-Él aún le importa.

-Dime que algo que no sepa –bufó Ino.

Sakura pretendía cumplir ese objetivo, su determinación no se desvanecería tan fácilmente. Aceptó que Ino le presentara uno que otro compañero de secundaria más ninguno llamaba su atención o le impresionaba lo suficiente. Se aferró cada vez más al asunto de tener un novio ya que a medida de que pasaban las semanas y el mes Sanosuke se hundía en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no demostrar casi entusiasmo frente a ella. Ese niño alegre ya no lo veía, se sentía cada vez más distante de él. La depresión la invadía a cada momento. Sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse ante la actitud de esa pequeña familia. Sasuke no fue la excepción, visitaba a Sakura cada vez que le era posible. Saludaba a Sanosuke aunque este no hacía más que sentarse de brazos cruzados y mirarlo de mala gana hasta que se alejara de su madre y desapareciera de la casa.

Sasuke trataba de entablar conversación con Sakura pero las tareas que su padre le enviaba le complicaban las cosas. Sólo tenía tiempo para llamarla y preguntarle cómo estaba. Había comenzado a presentarse como el futuro jefe de las empresas Uchiha en público y por ello las entrevistas no paraban, al igual que los discursos y las presentaciones. Ya un mes y medio pasó. Ignorando su trabajo Sasuke llegó a la casa de Sakura para visitarla. Estaba preocupado tanto o más que los demás. Tocó la puerta.

-¿Sasuke, no tenías una entrevista?

-Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo fingiendo dolor.

-Lo siento. Hace días que no venías.

-¿Me esperabas? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Sakura rio ocultando su leve sonrojo.

-No seas idiota. Pasa –Sasuke la siguió hasta la cocina. La escuchó suspirar. La miró interrogante, cuando iba a hablar ella lo interrumpió.

-Te vi en la tele. Creo que te hace ver más gordo.  
>-Debo decir ¿Gracias? –preguntó burlón. Sakura se avergonzó ante esa estupidez que dijo.<p>

-Me gustó tu discurso de inauguración. Creo que la están repitiendo. Sano está viéndola en la sala –Sasuke sospechó que lo hacía para encontrarle algún defecto y resacárselo en cara después. Ese niño era un caso.

-Hablando de él –Sakura se tensó- Cómo ha estado. Cómo te encuentras también –Sakura se sentó pesadamente en la mesa y suspiró.

-Ya no sé qué hacer dijo quedo para que su hijo no llegara a oír- no es como antes. Ya no me demuestra esa sonrisa tan alegre e infantil. Ya he hecho todo. No quiere hablarme sobre lo que le perturba.

-¿Quieres que lo intente? –Sakura dudó.

-No quiero molestar, Sasuke. Haz estado ocupado y no creo que sea buena idea…

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Sakura –dijo sereno- sé que es mi culpa que tu hijo esté de ese modo. Déjame hablar con él –Se acercó a ella- ¿No crees que pueda entender perfectamente su situación? Comparándolo con el mal padre que tengo es casi igual.

-No lo sé –a pesar de que Sasuke tenía razón no quería dejar a Sanosuke con él. Quizás el pasar tiempo con él le haga sentir más la necesidad de una figura paterna. Se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Todo saldrá bien –le susurró cerca.

-Mamá teléfono –Interrumpió el menor apareciendo. Sakura le sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala- te quiero a un metro. Si es posible más –exigió con mirada serena.

-No seguiré esa petición –declaró con calma- Sakura se siente sola y yo soy su compañía.

-Mamá me tiene a mí. No te necesita –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces no lo demuestras –avisó con seriedad- Si estás aquí ¿Por qué te comportas tan distante? ¿Crees que eso no afecta a tu madre? –Sanosuke pareció querer decir algo pero Sakura regresó y quedó en silencio.

-Era Ino. Parece que no podrá buscarte mañana, Sano.

-Tranquila, mami –sonrió débilmente. Sakura le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sasuke y este se levantó.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura –se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y antes de que Sano le reclamara posó una mano en su cabeza y le alborotó el cabello- Nos vemos pequeño –Lo escuchó bufar y sonrió divertido. Tendría que programar el día siguiente.

Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que confiar en las palabras de Sasuke. A la mañana siguiente se notaba nerviosa, miraba el discurso que Sasuke daba en el pequeño televisor de la sala de espera ¿Seguro que tendría tiempo para Sanosuke? Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Sasuke no prestó atención a su secretaria, quien lo seguía mientras le dictaba todos sus quehaceres de la agenda. Ignoró también la llamada de su padre "si no te veo no me ves" así de simple. Se montó en su auto y dejando a la secretaria con las palabras en la boca se apresuró a la primaria de Sanosuke. Miró la hora, llegaba algo tarde. Se estacionó en la entrada y esperó. Veía a las madres salir con sus pequeños, padres llevando en los hombros a sus hijos, pero Sanosuke no aparecía. Se preocupó un poco así que bajó en su busca.

Sanosuke tenía el ceño fruncido, sus brazos se hallaban cruzados y apretaba el agarre a cada instante.

-Qué pasa Sano. ¿Se olvidaron de ti? –el moreno se mantuvo sereno ante los tres chicos frente a él. ¿Acaso eran idiotas? Ellos también seguían ahí. Aunque los de un grado mayor salían algo más tarde.

-¿Dónde está tu mami? –preguntó otro burlón- ¿No eras el niño de mamá? –El tercero rió.

-Creo que prefiere dejarlo aquí, como su padre.

-Oye Sanosuke. Dónde está tu papá –preguntó el primero. Sanosuke se tensó ocasionando más risas de los niños mayores. Bufó por lo bajo y trató de no prestarles atención.

-¡No tienes! –corearon riendo con fuerza.

-Para qué tenerte si nadie te quiere. Que tonto, tanto tú como tu ma… -No completó la frase, Sanosuke dio un puñetazo en su mejilla haciéndolo caer. Estuvo a punto de darle otro pero los otros dos chicos lo tomaron por ambos lados, inmovilizándolo- ¡Eres un maldito! –Su brazo fue detenido. Al girar los tres se estremecieron.

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre, mocoso? –el chico tartamudeó algo inentendible y Sasuke los miró con seriedad, haciéndolos temblar una vez más- ¿Estás bien, Sanosuke? –El nombrado salió de su estupor y asintió.

-Yo podía solo –bufó sacudiéndose la ropa. Sasuke sonrió.

-Bien. Llevo rato esperándote. Vayamos a comer –propuso soltando con algo de brusquedad la mano del bravucón, que junto con sus compañeros lo veían impactado.

-Quién es el –se preguntaron quedo.

-Uchiha Sasuke –a Sanosuke se le hizo raro sonar tan orgulloso al decirlo- mi padre –antes de que reaccionaran Sanosuke tomó el brazo del azabache y lo arrastró a la salida.

-Ya puedes irte –comentó una vez en la entrada. Ocultaba su sonrojo, nunca se le ocurrió que la palabra "Padre" saliera de su boca, y más aun refiriéndose al Uchiha.

-¿Irme? -preguntó burlón- Vine a llevarte.

-Esperaré a mamá

-Bien. Llamaré para que venga por ti –dijo sin mucha importancia- me pregunto qué te hará de almuerzo –Sanosuke se estremeció.

-Sólo comeremos –advirtió Sano caminando hacia el auto. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción y lo siguió.

Una vez en un local de comida rápida Sasuke decidió entablar conversación con el menor pero este no contestaba, parecía lejano y algo avergonzado.

-Yo también le hubiera dado una paliza –comentó de repente refiriéndose a los niños de la escuela. Sanosuke prestó atención- pero tuviste que pensar primero en tus ventajas y desventajas –le advirtió- eran tres, y tú sólo uno –Sano no dijo nada. Sasuke suspiró, sería muy difícil hablar con él. Unos minutos más de silencio.

-Olvida lo que dije antes –dijo algo nervioso el menor. Sasuke lo miró interrogante y luego sonrió al saber a lo que se refería.

-Me agradó oírlo.

-¡No lo escucharas otra vez! –exclamó avergonzado.

-La próxima vez que estés en problemas y tengas desventajas utiliza el golpe Tabú –Sano lo miró extrañado. Sasuke le señaló debajo de la mesa y rió divertido ante la expresión de dolor que hizo el pequeño al imaginarse el dolor que se sentiría.

-Qué horror –Sasuke volvió a reír.

Terminaron de comer y aprovechando la distracción de Sanosuke el mayor se encaminó a uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad. Ya era tarde cuando comenzó a quejarse y exigir volver a casa. Pero Sasuke no le prestó atención y prácticamente obligándolo jugó con él con los guantes y las pelotas que compró de camino. Ya agotado Sasuke se sentó unos momentos en un banco y suspiró. Miró al pequeño azabache lanzar la bola hacia arriba repetidas veces y volverla a atrapar. Se sentía en calma, también notó cómo actuaba naturalmente frente al pequeño. Sonrió, ese niño definitivamente tenía muchas cualidades de Sakura. Al acordarse de ella pensó que ya era tiempo de hablar seriamente con Sanosuke. Lo llamó y este se acercó rápidamente.

-Sano, ¿Tanto te importa tener un padre? –La sonrisa que llevaba desapareció al oír su pregunta. Miró a sus pies, que colgaban sin alcanzar el suelo- ¿Acaso no es suficiente tener a Sakura?

-Sí lo es –respondió con rapidez- pero aun así quiero a mi padre. Quiero jugar con él, quiero salir y hablar. Quiero que me regañe y luego me perdone. Que ponga una mano en mi hombro y me diga "Todo estará bien" –Sano se enfureció al ver que una risa de burla trataba de escapar de la boca de Sasuke- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡En la escuela no se burlaron de ti por no tener padre! ¡Es como si me marginaran o me miraran con pena! ¡Lo odio!

-No todos los padres son iguales –Miró con fijeza al menor que quedó callado- yo tengo uno, pero a la vez es como si no lo tuviera. Él nunca puso la mano en mi hombro y dijo "Lo solucionaremos Sasuke". Sólo decía "Estudia" "Respeta" "obedece" o también me miraba decepcionado –sonrió sin emoción. Qué ironía era el pensar que su padre, que siempre lo mira con decepción y severidad, le haya dejado para heredar la empresa.

-Sí –suspiró Sano- quizás es porque eres un idiota –dijo como si fuera un caso perdido.

-Y qué te hace pensar eso, enano –preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

-No comprendes cuando yo digo "aléjate de mamá" No sabes obedecer –dijo sin importancia.

-Tú tampoco comprendes. No pienso alejarme. Quiero estar con ella –los ojos de Sanosuke se abrieron impresionados y luego trató de recuperarse rápidamente.

-No puedes hacerlo –susurró- Estoy esperando que encuentre a papá. O que él vuelva. ¡Si estás con ella no lo hará!

-Pero sí la haré más feliz de lo que puede serlo con él –respondió sin más. Guardaron silencio.

-A qué viene esta charla –se aventuró a preguntar el menor.

-Eres muy pequeño para sufrir de depresión –se burló Sasuke- Sonríe, así no preocuparás a Sakura. Si tienes algo que te molesta dímelo.

-Qué te hace pensar que confío en ti.

-Te conté como es el idiota de mi padre. ¿Eso no basta? –Sanosuke lo miró fijamente- bien, no me cuentes nada. Sólo quiero que estés alegre, estoy seguro de que si lo estás Sakura también sonreirá. No hay nada más hermoso en ella que eso.

-Y su físico.

-Y su… ¡De qué hablas mocoso!

-Eres un pervertido –Sasuke bufó y Sanosuke rió como un pequeño como él haría.

-Vayamos a casa –Sasuke se levantó y de caminó compró una barquilla para Sano.

-Gracias por lo de hoy –comentó el pequeño terminando el helado frente a la puerta de su hogar. Tocó el timbre. Se avergonzó ante lo que dijo y aclaró con rapidez- Pero aún me caes mal –Sakura abrió la puerta- ¡Buenas tardes mamá! –saludó infantil y corrió a su habitación.

-Qué bien –dijo Sasuke sarcástico. Mientras Sakura miraba impactada la alegría nuevamente reflejada en el rostro de su hijo.

-Gracias, Sasuke –atinó a decir quedo y con una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Sasuke por aquí! –llamó alegre Sakura al ver entrar al azabache al pequeño restaurant. Sasuke se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, disfrutando su expresión avergonzada ante la mirada atenta de los curiosos- Me alegra que vinieras.

-Lástima que no estaremos solos –Sakura rio con esa sonrisa tan angelical.

Habían recibido una llamada de su rubio amigo avisando con urgencia una reunión de grupo. ¿El motivo? No lo sabían. Sasuke asistió con las únicas ganas de ver nuevamente a Sakura. Desde aquel día en que tuvo la salida con su hijo había recuperado su ánimo habitual. No dudaba visitarla a cada instante. Aunque, suspiró, ese pequeño endemoniado, frunció el ceño, no hacía más que jugarle bromas pretendiendo con ello sacarlo… no, tirarlo del quinto o sexto piso del edificio. ¿Tanto con tal de que no se acercarse a Sakura? Prefería mil veces seguir en guerra que dejarla a ella. ¡Qué horror! Ya había vivido seis años sin ella, eran ya suficientes para él.

-Y entonces, el muy tierno me lo regaló –habló feliz. Sasuke reaccionó ¿"Tierno?" quién, de qué hablaba.

-¿Quién es tierno? –frunció el ceño.

-Sanosuke, me regaló una rosa de origami. Es tan lindo, quién diría que siendo tan pequeño sería capaz de hacerme una –Sasuke se contuvo para no sonar sarcástico al hablar de su "tierno" hijo. Y agradeció mil veces que su amigo llegara a interrumpirlo.

-¡Sakura, Teme! –llamó el hiperactivo rubio. Sakura sonrió recibiéndolo con un abrazo mientras Sasuke por un momento quedó asimilando el saludo.

-¿Te estudiaste un diccionario, Dobe, con tal de responderme?

-Teme a mi gran ingenio, Sasuke. Hasta yo mismo me doy miedo –el rubio simuló un escalofrío. Sasuke dejó de prestarle atención y miró a su acompañante, era casi de laaltura de Sakura, su cabello liso y negro lo tenía con un corte que lo hacía llegar hasta los hombros, acompañados de dos mechones más largos a ambos lados de su rostro. Miró fijamente sus ojos, eran perlados, fascinantes y únicos como también lo eran los dos bellos jades de Sakura. Naruto se dio cuenta de su mirada y atrajo a la chica detrás de él abrazándola de la cintura.

-No la mires tanto que me pondré celoso –advirtió con tono falsamente molesto, mientras el rostro pálido de la chica se inundaba de un leve tono rojizo- Sakura ya tú conoces a mi dulce Hinata –la ojijade asintió y la saludó- Teme, te presento a Hinata Hyuga, mi bella novia –Sasuke agrandó los ojos ante la noticia y sonrió con sinceridad ante la suerte de su amigo. Se notaba feliz, rio divertido internamente ¿Quién diría que un despistado como el llegaría a tal punto de tener novia?. Se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo. Hinata sorprendida lo imitó.

-Oye qué fue eso –preguntó su amigo con curiosidad por aquel extraño saludo.

-Tu linda novia es oriental, así se saludan. Afirmo que eres japonesa –pelinegra asintió con una leve sonrisa- Tienes unos hermosos rasgos orientales, como de la alta clase –Sasuke le habló en un fluido japonés, algo impresionada la Hyuga le respondió en el mismo idioma. Llevando unos momentos una mano hasta cerca de sus labios y riendo tiernamente y con delicadeza. Naruto estuvo a punto de hacer un puchero, la pelirosa solo atinó a mirar fijamente al azabache. Era digno de respeto, un gran hombre e inteligente por supuesto. Estaba maravillada al verlo hablar en otro idioma, sintiendo curiosidad de saber qué cosas estaría diciéndole a Hinata.

-¡Ya suficiente! –habló insistente el rubio con un tono molesto e infantil- no coquetees con ella. Hina-chan, no te acerques a él –le dijo con desespero- es un monstruo, créeme, soy mejor.

-Te lo dije –le advirtió Sasuke logrando que Hinata se sonrojara y sonriera, siendo abrazada protectoramente por Naruto.

Los cuatro tomaron asientos y comenzaron a ordenar.

-Qué le dijiste a Hinata –preguntó con curiosidad la pelirosa mientras Naruto hablaba con el mesero. Sasuke le sonrió.

-Que era una mujer maravillosa y de gran belleza, con rostro puro y honesto.

-Me hubiera callado –susurró Sakura algo molesta ante tantos cumplidos. Sasuke se acercó un poco más a su rostro susurró.

-No estés celosa, tu eres hermosa, Sakura –dijo en tono seductor logrando que Sakura desviara la mirada ocultando su sonrojo- La verdad, sólo le avise que Naruto era un buen chico y que se notaba a millas que la quería –Sakura asintió y miró a la pareja con ojos tiernos, el azabache tenía razón.

Almorzaron con calma y discutieron sobre diversos temas. Entre ellos la nueva obsesión de Naruto por hablar el Japonés, "Con tal de no dejarte coquetear con mi chica" le comentó al Uchiha haciendo carcajear a Sakura y al moreno. De repente Naruto los miró serio preparándose para darles una gran noticia.

-Sakura, Sasuke –guardó silencio.

-¿No hablaras? –pregunto Sakura luego de unos segundos.

-Shhh, le agrego tensión al momento –Sasuke rodó los ojos, su amigo era un infantil. Hinata rió cálidamente- bien. Sakura, Sasuke –volvió a llamarlos- ¡Voy… vamos a casarnos!

-¡¿Los tres?! –preguntaron a la vez con sorpresa.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué rayos están pensando?!

-Naruto y yo nos casaremos –dijo algo nerviosa la ojiperla.

-¿No es linda cuando se sonroja? –preguntó con emoción y algo idiotizado el rubio. Sasuke y Sakura estaban impactados por la noticia… ¡Su amigo se casaba!

-¡Oh dios, Hina felicidades! –Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, alegre por el futuro que les esperaba.

-Quién lo diría –comentó Sasuke dándole un apretón a Naruto.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Ya tienes vestido Hinata? ¿Quieres que sea dama de honor? ¡¿Oh Dios, qué me pondré?!

-Quería que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible –habló algo desilusionado el rubio- pero primero tenía que enfrentar a mi suegro y créeme que en tres años lo convencí de lo genial que soy –Sasuke no aguantó soltar una pequeña risa burlona, el rubio lo miró de mala gana.- entonces, planeé la boda para dentro de dos semanas.

-¡¿Qué?! Naruto, preparar una boda toma su tiempo. Y para que sea inolvidable hay muchos arreglos que deberán hacer.

-Sí, lo sabemos –agregó Hinata- por eso en tres meses la celebraremos. Hasta ese entonces…

-No podré tocar a Hinata –casi lloriqueó el rubio haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

-No iba a decir eso –logró formular quedo- tendremos tiempo para tener todo listo.

-Tres meses está estupendo –sonrió Sakura- estoy muy emocionada por ustedes –la pareja la miraron alegre.

-Bien. Hasta entonces espero que no hagas nada estúpido, Dobe.

-¡Tú, Teme!

Ese día fue de gran sorpresa. Su amigo Naruto estaba a punto de casarse y no evitó sentirse algo celoso. Él también hubiera deseado que su vida fuera de ese modo, casarse, formar una gran familia y ver a sus, muchos, hijos correr por el jardín siguiendo a un perro de nombre Alexander. Qué idiota se sentía al pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre pensó de ese modo. El matrimonio nunca lo asustó. Por un momento la imagen de Sakura viviendo y pasando su vida junto a él llegó a su mente y sonrió tontamente al verla tan hermosa como siempre. También imaginó a Sanosuke, monstruoso y todo, pero aun así un gran hijo. Rió divertido con tan solo pensarlo.

La noticia de la boda llegó a Ino y a Sai, los cuales se encargaron de divulgarlo a todos, al igual que a antiguos compañeros de secundaria y de universidad. Tres semanas pasaron y Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto en su ardua tarea de lograr la boda perfecta, no había permitido que Hinata la preparara, pretendía sorprenderla con todo.

-Quién diría que tuvieras gustos tan afeminados –le comentó uno de esos días en el que Naruto no dejaba de hacer arreglos por teléfono y correr de un lado a otro eligiendo telas, flores y demás.

-Cállate –bufó el rubio sonrojado- quiero que la boda…

-Sea perfecta –completó el azabache, ya lo sabía de memoria.

-Y quiero que para Hinata…

-Todo sea inolvidable.

-¡Si lo sabes quédate callado!

-A mí no me ordenas, Dobe –habló con seriedad. Naruto pretendía contestarle pero su teléfono lo interrumpió.

-Sí al habla… ¿Cómo que no está listo?... ¡¿Qué, se pedió?! … ¡¿Se marchitaron?! -Sasuke presintió problemas, lo obvio. El rubio colgó frustrado.

-¡Los adornos no están listos. El boceto del vestido de Hina-chan se perdió. Los arreglos florales están arruinados! ¡Y queda sólo un mes!

-¿No se supone que es tu novia la que debe tener los momentos de histeria antes de la boda? Naruto, amigo –colocó una mano en su hombro- me temo que eres un afeminado –El rubio tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que reaccionó cuando Sasuke daba su sexto paso.

-¡Maldito seas! –su teléfono volvió a sonar- ¡No! ¡Quiero el azul!... ¡No ese azul, el azul pastel, tirando a celeste!... ¡No puede ser rosa. Además es color salmón ¿Eres ciego?!... bien arréglalo –volvió a colgar y miró al azabache- no te atrevas –le advirtió al ver que contenía una carcajada. Luego siguió caminando hacia la próxima tienda.

Luego de una hora Sasuke estaba más agotado de oír a su desesperado amigo que caminar por casi todo el día sin descanso. Se despidió de él y decidió pasar por la casa de su querida amiga Sakura antes de ir a casa. Se detuvo unos segundos y giró a ver una de las vidrieras, un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos. El rostro se le iluminó. No aguantó la tentación y pareciendo un chiquillo impaciente entró con rapidez a la tienda.

Sakura terminaba de hablar con Ino sobre los vestidos de dama de honor que Naruto había enviado. Le sorprendió los grandes gustos que tenía el rubio. Los vestidos eran hermosos, aun así para la fiesta no podía usarlo sino para la misa, así que debía de ir a comprar otro, pero Ino no tenía tiempo. Miró a Sanosuke sentado en el suelo de la sala viendo la televisión y sonrió. Qué lindo se vería en traje, pensaba con emoción, pero había un ligero problema… La fiesta. Eran sólo mayores, nadie llevaría a niños y lo más seguro era que se aburriera sólo rodeado de tantos adultos y formalidades. Tenía que resolver ese problema. El timbre sonó y la pelirosa fue a abrir rápidamente. Saludó alegre al azabache y este le besó la mejilla. Se había hecho nuevamente costumbre y se incomodaba ante esa muestra de afecto, sintiendo su cara enrojecer de vergüenza.

-H… hola Sasuke –tartamudeó, el nombrado sonrió ladeado y le preguntó si podía pasar. Sakura asintió pero antes se fijó en su carga que llevaba en uno de sus brazos.

-Sasuke, eso es… ¿Un perrito? –preguntó sorprendida y más aún al ver el leve sonrojo que trató de ocultar el moreno mirando a otra dirección.

-Es un cachorro labrador.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó emocionada mientras lo acariciaba. Se dio cuenta de que el azabache guardó silencio- No puede ser tan malo –comentó en broma.

-A… -carraspeó- Alexander.

-¿Cómo? –Sakura disfrutó verlo nervioso.

-Alexander –repitió colocando un rostro sereno. Sakura esperó unos segundos y soltó una carcajada sin remordimiento- no le veo gracia –bufó.

-¡Quién diría que seguías con tu obsesión de tener un perro llamado Alexander! –volvió a reír a carcajada suelta. Sasuke se adentró al apartamento ignorando a la pelirosa y se sentó molesto en el sofá.

-No sé quién lo hizo, pero al verte molesto le agradezco a la persona –comentó el pequeño moreno sentado en el suelo. Sasuke volvió a bufar.

-No te molestes, Sasuke –pidió apareciendo la ojijade.

-Sí es mamá, me siento más orgulloso –sonrió arrogantemente el enano y Sasuke no evitó mirarlo de mala gana. El teléfono sonó y sospechando que era Naruto, Sakura fue a contestar. El silencio reinó en la sala. Sanosuke miró fijamente a Sasuke y luego reparó en el cachorro al oírlo ladrar.

-¡Un perrito! -Se acercó con rapidez involuntaria y un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Tócalo –ofreció Sasuke, después de todo era un niño, era normal que sintiera aprecio por los animales. Sano trató de ponerse sereno.

-No creas que por comprar un perrito lograrás sobornarme –Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al no haber pensado en eso antes, aunque notó rápidamente que el pequeño mentía ya que no apartaba la mirada del perro- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó quedo. Sasuke decidió no hablar pero le fue imposible ya que volvió a preguntar.

-Alexander –dijo entre dientes. Sanosuke rió al igual que lo había hecho su madre. Rayos, es que ese no era su día.

-Qué nombre tan tonto –Sanosuke no pretendía admitirlo pero había deseado un perro con ese nombre desde hace tiempo.

-Bien, entonces me lo llevo –comentó a propósito.

-¡No! –Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada. Eso era irritante- es que yo… No tengo otra opción más que tenerlo, de seguro no le podrás dedicar tiempo –trató de sonar despreocupado. Sasuke se agachó para soltar el cachorro y Sano corrió a tomarlo y llevarlo con rapidez a su habitación por si cambiaba de idea el mayor.

-Sasuke, no puedo tener mascotas en el edificio –regresó Sakura mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.

-Mentiras, la vecina tiene siete gatos.

-Cómo sabes –Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Tan solo verla pienso que es soltera y prefiere hablar con animales –Sakura rió. A veces Sasuke podía ser muy ingenuo al guiarse demasiado por las cosas de la televisión, como el hecho de ver hace años una película donde una familia tenía un perro futbolista de nombre Alexander, le dio la idea de tener un perro con ese nombre.

-¿Y, cómo van las cosas? –decidió cambiar un poco el tema. Sakura suspiró agotada y se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que tendrán que cambiar lo trajes de las damas. Ahora los quiere azules ya que cambió el traje de novia.

-¿Hinata lo hizo?

-No, Naruto –esta vez le tocó a Sasuke reír. ¡¿Cuántas cosas podría resacarle en cara al Dobe para reírse un rato?!

-¿Tú te encargaras de esa parte? –preguntó ya que a él le tocaba encontrar el lugar de la fiesta y preparar el bar.

-Quise ayudar con el banquete –Sasuke simuló una tos para no ofenderla con una burla- pero Ino se ofreció primero. Iré a comprar esta semana los trajes de las damas de honor.

-Bien te acompañaré.

-No hace falta –dijo con rapidez- puedo hacerlo sola.

-Necesito comprar un traje. No me vendría mal tu opinión. Aunque sólo quiero estar contigo, Sakura –le susurró.

-No digas esas cosas Sasuke –lo reprendió apenada.

-Sólo digo la verdad –se acercó a ella- ¿Te desagrada la idea de estar conmigo?

-¡Claro que no! –lo interrumpió con rapidez y Sasuke sonrió- digo, no creo que sea necesario que vayas –aclaró bajo. Sasuke se acercó hasta llegar a su oído.

-Te estás contradiciendo, Sa-ku-ra –La pelirosa se tensó ruborizada. Aún tenía ese efecto en ella, avergonzarla y pensar simplemente que era demasiado apuesto- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Sí –dijo evitando tartamudear.

-Perfecto –comentó alegre- ¿Y ya sabes qué harás con el hombrecito? –Cierto, tenía que pensar cómo resolver su problema con Sanosuke- No podrás llevarlo a la fiesta. Yo él me aburriría –Sakura ya sabía eso, así que suspiró tratando de buscar una solución. Por un momento pensó en Tsunade y su secretaria, pero no creía que fuera seguro.

-Contrataré una niñera –Sasuke pensó unos momentos aquellos. La verdad no le agradaba la idea de las niñeras. El cachorro llegó corriendo a los pies de Sasuke y Sanosuke se apresuró en atraparlo riendo divertido. Sasuke sonrió inconscientemente, luego miró el rostro tan calmado y feliz de Sakura, toda una madre de mirada tierna. Se detuvo a pensar en ello unos momentos ¡Eso era!

-Qué te parece dejarlo jugar en mi jardín con su nueva mascota –Sakura lo miró confusa- Mi madre adora tener algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo, creo que Sanosuke estará bien con ella.

-Mikoto –dijo algo sorprendida. Siempre había hablado de ella con Sasuke, era muy querida para él y sabía que podía confiar en ella pero…- No quiero causarle problemas. Debe estar agotada por algún trabajo o algo así.

-Hablamos de mi madre. Parece una jovencita de treinta años que no puede quedarse sin hacer nada. Llevaré a Sanosuke a conocerla mañana –Sakura no estaba segura de todo eso. Mikoto podría malinterpretar las cosas y quizás terminar de pensar que Sano… Se sobresaltó.

-No creo que sea buena idea –comentó algo bajo. Sasuke la ignoró.

-Sanosuke, mañana llevaré a Alexander a mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No es mío? –preguntó algo alterado y desilusionado.

-Si me acompañas a conocer a mi madre podrás hacer lo que quieras con él.

Sasuke sonrió. Qué fácil era ganarse la aprobación de un pequeño, logró así que Sakura accediera a que Sanosuke conociera a Mikoto para que así se acostumbrara a estar con ella para cuando sea la fiesta de boda. Sasuke se despidió de Sakura, claro que esta vez el típico beso de la mejilla fue interrumpido por Sanosuke que atravesó a Alexander y fingiendo inocencia comentó.

-Despídete también, Alexander –y el perro ladró. "Traidor" pensó Sasuke, ya el pequeño tenía a un aliado.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba algo distraída en su trabajo. Pensaba que de seguro Sasuke ya estaría en su apartamento preparando a su hijo para que fuera con el a su mansión. Tenía que admitir que estaba preocupada, no quería incomodar a nadie, ni tampoco que Sanosuke se metiera en problemas.

-Doctor Caricias es todo un caballero –susurró Ino a su oído logrando sobresaltarla- vamos no me mires con esa cara, sabes que es una persona muy atenta contigo. Qué esperas para lanzarte sobre él y besarlo con pasión y pedirle que te haga suya y que estén…

-Basta, Ino –suspiró agotada sentándose a llenar unos informes médicos.

-Por qué dudas tanto –le preguntó a su amiga. Un minuto de silencio se hizo- ¿Piensas acaso que puedes encontrar a otro mejor?

-Quizás…

-No te engañes –advirtió la rubia dando un fuerte golpe al apoyar ambas manos en el escritorio- sabes muy bien que otros no tendrán oportunidad. Yo veo a Sano muy animado y motivado –comentó lo último sonando desinteresada.

-Lo negué muchas veces Ino. Me pone nerviosa no tener a mi hijo a mi lado sino con otras personas, incluso con Sasuke, quien me pone más nerviosa. Pero la insistencia de él fue tanta que tuve que dejarlo ir. Sano va camino a ver a Mikoto –Ino sonrió.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante –comentó bajo.

Sasuke y Sanosuke no hablaron en todo el trayecto a la mansión. El niño estaba entretenido con su nueva mascota la cual Sasuke no había querido regalar. "En serio quería a un Alexander" pensó molesto. Pero qué podía hacer, ya el pequeño estaba encariñado y alegre, arrebatárselo lo convertiría en un ogro y el odio hacia él aumentaría. De ese modo su secreta guerra nunca terminaría. Estacionó el auto frente al hogar y ayudó a bajar a Sano.

Este agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca impactado.

-¡Un castillo! ¡Mira Alexander, un castillo! ¡¿Hay dragones?! –preguntó emocionado a Sasuke, él sonrió.

-Sí, uno grande, arrugado con ojos negros y que escupe fuego.

-Te describiste a la perfección –comentó burlón. Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia, la verdad sólo describía a su padre.

-Mi madre es una buena persona, te agradará.

-Vives con tu madre, Qué patético –dijo sin mucha importancia mientras subían las escaleras.

-Vivo aquí porque mi madre lo pidió –dijo entre dientes.

-Y sometido a sus veintisiete años. Qué triste.

-Por qué no te callas, Enano –habló ya sin paciencia.

-¡A quién llamas así, vejestorio! –exclamó.

-A ti, enano.

-¡Vejestorio!

-¡Enano!

-¡Vejestorio! –la puerta se abrió y la linda morena apareció.

-Escuché gritos –dijo con algo de calma y una leve sonrisa- No sabía que eras tan infantil, Sasuke –dijo en broma, Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Mamá, quiero pedirte un favor –ella lo escuchó atenta- Quisiera que cuides al hijo de una amiga. Lo traje hoy para que conozca el lugar. No hay nadie que pueda encargarse de él en la boda de Naruto –Mikoto bajó la mirada y vio al pequeño escondido tímidamente tras las piernas de Sasuke. El moreno se impresionó de los cambios de actitud de ese mocoso, era idéntico a su madre.

-Hola –saludo con voz infantil y una tierna sonrisa- Soy Mikoto Uchiha un placer –le extendió la mano. El moreno se plantó frente a ella y la estrechó. Mikoto abrió los ojos al verlo. Luego de recuperarse de la impresión preguntó:- dime cómo se llama tu madre, pequeño.

-Haruno Sakura –dijo orgulloso y la morena rió al verlo tan lindo- se ve muy joven señora, parece hermana del vej… de Sasuke –rectificó en seguida.

-Oh qué caballero, no sigas que me haces sonrojar –Sasuke veía la escena con un tic en el ojo, tan rápido se ganó el corazón de su madre- tienes un perrito –se fijó- por qué no entras para llevarlo al jardín.

-¡Vamos, Alexander! –exclamó emocionado el menor adentrándose a la casa. Mikoto lo miró divertida por aquel nombre.

-A mí no me dejaste nunca tener un perro dentro de la casa –frunció el ceño.

-No seas, quejón, hijo. Ya estás mayorcito –Sasuke bufó- Así que, Sakura es su madre.

-Sí, increíble ¿No? –dijo algo distraído al pensar en ella, metiendo la maleta de Sanosuke.

-Debe ser muy linda para tener un hijo tan encantador –comentó curiosa. De joven Sasuke siempre le habló de ella, más nunca la presentó por miedo a que su padre se metiera con su nueva amistad.

-Créeme, madre. Sakura es bella, pero ese niño es el demonio reencarnado –le habló con mueca de horror. Mikoto rió y entró a la casa.

A medida que pasaba la tarde Sakura telefoneaba de vez en cuando a Sasuke para saber de su hijo, más Sasuke sólo se limitaba a responder "No te preocupes. Está bien" Sasuke terminó por dejar al pequeño encargado de su madre cuando tuvo que retirarse por un asunto de trabajo. Mikoto no perdió el tiempo para jugar con Sano y prepararle alguna merienda. Estaba feliz de tener a un niño en la casa, le deba más vida al lugar.

-Dime abuela Mikoto –le dijo ya por cuarta vez.

-Pero…

-Vamos, te siento como a un nieto. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando tú quieras –le sonrió y el pequeño devolvió el gesto. Era una mujer muy agradable- ¡Oh ya sé cómo consentirte! –dijo alegre- vamos, tengo nuevas ideas para crearte lindos trajes.

Mientras entraban Sanosuke siguió detallando el lugar como niño curioso que era, y Mikoto se lo permitió sin perder su cálida sonrisa, lo hacía sentir cómodo. Cerca de la sala habían retratos, se acercó con rapidez para mirarlos. Miró en unas a Mikoto, en otras a un hombre de porte serio y elegante. Por último se detuvo en una foto donde dos chicos se hallaban parados, el más alto poyando su peso con una mano sobre la cabeza del menor, quien fruncía el ceño y trataba de apartar la mano.

-Son mis hijos, ¿No eran tiernos? –apareció la morena trayendo galletas. Sanosuke asintió y siguió mirando el retrato. Tocó la parte donde se encontraba el menor, era impresionante el parecido. Dejó el retrato en su lugar y se acercó al asiento.

-Sasuke dijo que en este castillo hay un dragón. Feo, con arrugas y que escupe fuego –comentó haciendo énfasis y mímicas. Mikoto entendió la comparación de su hijo con su padre y rió.

-¿Quieres buscarlo? –el pequeño asintió emocionado.

-Bien, busca en el segundo piso si quieres –el pequeño no lo pensó dos veces y subió con rapidez las escaleras.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer se hizo presente. Una última habitación se había dicho Sanosuke. Entró a una de gran espacio, como las otras claro estaba, tenía cama, escritorio, televisor y un estante de libros. Inspeccionó el lugar y leyendo los títulos de las libros observó el nombre de Sasuke, de seguro esa era su habitación. Siguió mirando el lugar y encontró otra foto en la mesita de noche. En ella estaba el tío Naruto, su madre y el moreno con uniforme. Sonrientes miraban hacia la cámara. Sanosuke rió al ver que su mamá sonreía tontamente, luego frunció el ceño al ver que Sasuke tenía un brazo por sus hombros. Bufó y dejó la foto en su lugar.

Bien, no la había pasado mal en todo el día. Estuvo divertido. La hora de que su mamá viniera por él se acercaba. El timbre le dio la señal de su llegada. Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando observó una caja con marcadores y sonrió.

Mikoto atendió la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraba una pelirosa levemente sonrojada. Saludó nerviosa y se presentó como la madre de Sano.

-Oh, Tú eres Sakura –le sonrió con sinceridad- tu hijo es encantador. Y veo que sacó tus bellos ojos –alagó. Sakura se sonrojó apenada. Era la primera vez que conocía a Mikoto en persona.

-Muchas gracias, señora por su tiempo. En serio se lo agradezco.

-Dime sólo Mikoto.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó contento el pequeño saltando a sus brazos- ¡Mamá, no encontré el dragón del castillo pero espera y verás que lo haré la próxima vez. Abuelita, yo te defenderé si quiere comerte!

-Es tan tierno –dijo melosamente mientras pellizcaba su mejilla- Esperaré tu rescate –le siguió el juego.

Sakura se impresionó de la buena relación que formaron aquellos dos. Y un sentimiento de felicidad la inundó al ver cómo nombraba su pequeño la palabra abuela con mucho cariño. Y se alegró de que a Mikoto no le importara que lo dijera. Luego de decidir que el cachorro se quedaría en la mansión esa noche se despidieron de ella y se encaminaron al auto donde Sasuke los esperaba.

El camino de regreso Sanosuke no paró de hablar sobre todo lo que hizo en casa de la abuela Mikoto. Sasuke los dejó en su casa y luego se encaminó a la suya. Había sido un día largo y agotador.

Llegó a la casa y saludando a su madre se dirigió a su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, como siempre, pero detalló un escrito en la parte algo baja. "Yo estuve aquí" decía, se extrañó y abrió la puerta. Agrandó los ojos al ver rayado su escritorio.

-"Sanosuke estuvo aquí" –decía. Giró a la pared- "Y aquí" "Y aquí" "Y aquí" –la verdad no le molestó el hecho de ver las cosas rayadas, le causaba risa ya que de pequeño él también estaba acostumbrado a escribir aquellas cosas. Lo que le hizó sobresaltarse fue al ver dos fotos de el en los portaretrados con bigotes dibujados, otros con colmillos, colas y cuernos.

-¡Pequeño monstruo! –exclamó. El grito hizo eco y en la cocina Mikoto se hallaba sentada, esta sonrió.

-Qué interesante –susurró tomando de su té tranquilamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanosuke volvió con gusto a visitar a Mikoto desde aquel día. No perdía el tiempo de contarle toda clase de cosas que le pasaban en la escuela y qué cosas jugaba con Alexander. Sakura aún se sentía algo insegura cuando hablaba con la morena, esos minutos en la entrada de la mansión le parecían horas que pasaban bajo la mirada fija de la pelinegra. Sólo hablaban por poco tiempo pero Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que era una buena madre, tal y como la describía Sasuke desde hace mucho.

Mientras su hijo jugaba en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke la acompañó a comprar los vestidos que tanto exigía Naruto. Eran igual, o más, bonitos que los otros, aunque simples y el color azul pastel les quedaba muy bien. Sasuke también pudo comprar su traje mas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ir por el vestido de fiesta para Sakura. El moreno le había propuesto ir la próxima semana con ella pero por asuntos de trabajo, su padre sobretodo, y otras razones no pudo complacerla. Ino estaba algo ocupada preparando el gran banquete junto con sus decoraciones mientras Sai se encargaba simplemente de aprobarlos y mantener calmado a su rubio amigo.

Surgieron problemas ya a dos semanas de la boda. El vestido de Hinata no estaba listo ni tampoco el estilo que deseaba Naruto. Sasuke había encontrado el lugar perfecto para la fiesta pero por otras razones había que cambiarlo y eso incluía toda la decoración, mesas y sillas. Agradecía el hecho de que los vestidos que había comprado aun siguieran en perfecto estado para Naruto, sería un problema encontrar otros mejores. Con respecto a su hijo, el traje ideal para él fue escondido por Mikoto, ella pretendía confeccionarle un traje nuevo e insistió en ello por mucho tiempo. Confiaba en ella así que lo dejó en sus manos, claro que sabía que era una simple excusa de la morena y su hijo para pasar más tiempo juntos en la mansión. El humor de Sasuke no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, Naruto lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que podía con sus gritos desesperados y problemas, dándole más trabajo para solucionar. Para calmarlo un poco y recuperar su humor Sakura pretendía pedirle que la acompañara a comprar su vestido, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se ofreció.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la tienda de vestimentas para hombres. Sakura sentada con varias camisas en su regazo miraba al azabache terminar de acomodarse el traje que llevaba puesto.

-Y no sólo le encontré el salón de fiesta, sino que también se quejó de que prefería uno más grande. ¡Ese Dobe está insoportable! ¿No se supone que son los padres de la novia que deberían encargarse de ello? No, no me contestes –la detuvo, sabía muy bien la respuesta: Naruto pretendía dar mejor impresión a la familia de su prometida y a la vez darle su regalo de compromiso- por lo menos podría controlar sus nervios. Me hizo comprar otro traje, No le pareció adecuado mi simple traje blanco y negro. Pidió la camisa azul curazao.

-¿Y cuál es ese? –preguntó la pelirosa con curiosidad.

-¡No tengo ni idea! -dijo casi rogándole con la mirada que se deshiciera de Naruto, estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Segura que él no es quien usara el vestido? –Sakura se rió al imaginarlo- ¡Maldición, Sakura, aun no cuento la peor parte! –siguió hablando. Sakura lo dejó ser ya que el moreno se había mantenido a raya hasta ahora.

-Mi padre irá a la boda –bufó tomando la corbata del pequeño perchero que tenía al lado. La pasó detrás del cuello y siguió- qué bien ¿No crees? –dijo sarcástico- me seguirá hasta la boda de mi mejor amigo.

-Por eso irá, es tu mejor amigo –le repitió.

-Sakura –llamó mientras entrelazaba ambas puntas de la cinta- no entiendes la gravedad del asunto. Fugaku Uchiha irá a la boda de Naruto. Y el hecho de que mi padre quiera ir implica conversaciones de trabajo y presentaciones y todas esas cosas para mejorar la vida social y ganar aliados con la empresa. ¡Idoteces! –bufó deshaciendo el nudo y volviéndolo a hacer- no quiero que vaya a la fiesta. Te apuesto a que ni me dejará emborracharme. ¡Sakura es una boda, Dios Santo, si no tomo por lo menos dos tragos de tequila no sería una fiesta para mí!

-Pero ¿Y Mikoto? –preguntó algo preocupada- no dejaré que cuide a Sano si quiere acompañar a su esposo, Sasuke –el moreno la miró por el espejo.

-Mi madre prefiere estar en la comodidad de la casa. Sólo asistirá a la misa, además, tengo la esperanza de que arrastre con ella a mi padre.

-Suena algo duro Sasuke, como si fuera un estorbo –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Muchas formalidades, Sakura. No lo soporto, no me gusta tener personas de puro interés a mí alrededor, mi madre es igual pero mi padre es diferente y lo sabes, adora llamar la atención. "Compórtate aquí" –lo comentó con seriedad- "No actúes mal" "Te presento al supremo comandante" "Sasuke, te presento al señor presidente" ¡Maldición, eso no me interesa. ¿Acaso se tiene que meter en todo lo que hago?! ¡Rayos, esta maldita corbata no colabora tampoco conmigo! –la deshizo con rapidez por cuarta vez.

Sakura suspiró a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Sabía perfectamente la relación padre e hijo de Sasuke pero no tenía que pensar que por su presencia todo se arruinaba o que resultaría un desastre. Sasuke sabía actuar y hablar cuando se debe y cuando no, por qué no simplemente hablaba a su padre para que no se metiera en su vida. La verdad le resultaba algo complicado comprender ese… ¿Temor? Diría, de hablar de frente con su padre ya que ella había mantenido una buena relación con el suyo. Tomó la corbata y se acercó a Sasuke.

-Deberías verle el lado positivo a esto –colocó una mano en los labios del azabache cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar- él estará con sus amigos de trabajo. Tu padre también fue joven, Sasuke, él querrá divertirse al igual que tú. Por otro lado no tienes que estar todo el tiempo con él, estarás con nosotros. Y sabes muy bien las locuras que hacemos en las fiestas. El tiempo no nos ha hecho olvidar las competencias de tomar tequila –le sonrió cálidamente. Sasuke se relajó un poco y suavizó la expresión de su rostro, se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

-Si puedo pasar toda la noche a tu lado, seré la persona más feliz del mundo –Sakura se avergonzó un poco pero no perdió esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba el azabache. Siguió con su tarea y pasó la corbata tras su cuello, comenzando a anudar la corbata.

-Una soga al cuello –comentó de repente el moreno- pareciera como si fuera a ser sometido en la cama –Sakura se sonrojó rápidamente y Sasuke se acercó más a su rostro- Adelante, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, estoy bajo tu poder –ladeó una sonrisa.

-Eres un sádico.

-Cuántas cosas te habrás imaginado al decirte eso.

-Unas cuantas –le susurró acercándolo con la corbata logrando que en el rostro del moreno se reflejara la impresión ante su respuesta.

-Disculpen –carraspeó un empleado- ¿Lo llevarás?

-Sí. Y agregue dos corbatas más –cuando se alejó el muchacho Sasuke comentó- por si aún te atrae la idea.

-Eres un pervertido, Sasuke –exclamó.

Luego de esa compra fueron a almorzar y a buscar el vestido de noche que tanto deseaba Sakura. Esta vez le tocó a Sasuke sentarse y observar las opciones que elegía la pelirosa. La pelirroja que atendía el lugar los atendió con gusto, su compañero de cabello albino se encargó de encontrar las tallas adecuadas que ordenaba la chica. En pocos minutos Sakura entró en los vestidores con una variedad de vestidos. Sasuke esperó unos momentos para luego verla salir con un traje rojo y largo, era simple, le gustó verla de ese modo pero si fijó en la gran raja que tenía a un costado y llegaba al muslo. Negó con la cabeza ante la mirada atenta de la pelirosa.

-¿No está bien? -¡¿Bromeaba?! Estaba bella.

-No te queda muy bien –dijo pretendiendo estar calmado. La pelirroja miró a Sakura extrañada, la veía perfectamente. Le pasó otro vestido, esta vez purpura y algo más corto. Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Esta mal? –"Claro que no!" pensó el moreno.

-Te dará frío.

-Tenemos un chal que combina, ¿no, Suigetsu? –preguntó la pelirroja a lo que su compañero asintió mientras lo buscaba.

-No hace falta. En serio, Sakura, no te lo recomiendo –ambas chicas se miraron y procedieron a probar otro azul eléctrico igual de corto hasta la rodilla y esta vez algo más ceñido al pecho y la cintura, pero que luego acababa en pliegues. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño al ver otra vez negar al pelinegro.

-No va contigo.

-¿Y qué crees que vaya conmigo? –preguntó algo molesta por no haber tenido ni un alago por su parte. "¡Todo!" se gritó Sasuke mentalmente.

-No lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura frunció más el ceño.

-Yo tengo el vestido perfecto, Karin –el albino sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados y se alejó con rapidez.

-No te preocupes, tiene buenos gustos a pesar de ser hombre –la calmó Karin ante la mirada dudosa de Sakura. Esta vez Sasuke frunció de a poco el ceño al ver el traje verde pino que traía aquel sujeto. La ojijade fue a probarlo.

-No –advirtió con seriedad al verla salir.

-No he dado ni dos pasos Sasuke –se quejó.

-No des más, ya vi lo suficiente, cámbialo

-Qué te pasa. Si es muy bonito –dijo mientras se paraba frente al espejo, era corto y se sujetaba en un solo hombro, era simple aunque ajustado al cuerpo.

-Te ves gorda –dijo entre dientes.

-Por favor –se quejó la ojijade. ¡Rayos! Se le había olvidado que a Sakura no le importaban esas cosas.

-Hombre, bromeas ¿Cierto? –comentó Suigetsu- Estás que ardes, chica.

-Cállate –dijo molesto- ¿No se supone que eres gay?

-Qué te hizo pensar eso –rió divertido Suigetsu.

-No lo sé. Trabajar en una tienda de vestidos ¿Tal vez? –respondió con sarcasmo.

-No soy gay –afirmó riendo nuevamente.

-Créeme, no lo es –susurró Karin, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke bufó.

-Ponte otro –exigió. Sakura suspiró y fue a probarse uno más de color negro. Era corto, ceñido al cuerpo a la vez con pequeñas arrugas y capas. Sasuke agrandó los ojos.

-¡Definitivamente n… -estuvo a punto de exclamar. Pero el albino cubrió su boca ante una leve señal de Karin.

-¡Estupenda! –lo interrumpió.

-¡Magnífica! –lo apoyó su compañera. Sakura sonrió y miró al azabache con un leve sonrojo al ver su intensa mirada, casi como si quisiera desnudarla.

-¿Está bien?

-Te ves hermosa –susurró derrotado. Sasuke Uchiha tienes que hacer algo con estos celos, se reclamó. Era más que obvio que no quería que la miraran tanto los otros hombres. Y todos esos condenados vestidos no hacían más que mostrar su espalda y demostrar que tenía largas y hermosas piernas. Bufó molesto una vez más.

-Se desabrocha más rápido por el costado –le advirtió bajo y con una sonrisa significativa el albino a Sasuke antes de que se retiraran de la tienda. Lo tomaría en cuenta.

Por fin habían terminado con sus quehaceres ahora debían de ir en busca de Sanosuke a la mansión Uchiha. No tardaron mucho en llegar y llamar a la puerta. Sakura observó con rapidez llegar corriendo a su hijo vestido con traje de marinero.

-¡Que hermoso mi bebé! –exclamó feliz mientras le correspondía al abrazo. Sasuke miró al chico con un tic en la ceja "¿Bebé?"

-La abuela Mikoto lo hizo –comentó sonriente. "¿Abuela?" se volvió a preguntar el azabache esta vez con cara de espanto. Si la última vez que le dijeron abuela fue en broma y ese alguien terminó en el suelo por unos minutos. Aunque no estaba mal que se acostumbrara, pensó sonriendo ya que pretendía conquistar a Sakura.

-Oh pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Sí lo harás –dijo Mikoto con seguridad acercándose a ellos. Estiró un traje cubierto de un protector negro- este es el traje del pequeño Sano –le sonrió y Sakura apenada lo aceptó.

-¡Mamá, tengo muchos trajes!

-Y tendrás muchos más –lo animó Mikoto.

-No hace falta –intervino con rapidez Sakura- no quiero causar más problemas.

-No lo haces, tu hijo es mi fuente de inspiración.

-Sí, entiendo esa sensación –suspiró Sakura.

-¿No estás algo grande para usar traje de marinerito? –se burló Sasuke.

-¿Y tú no estás algo grande para vivir con mamá y papá? –Sasuke lo miró de mala gana, rayos se le olvidaba que no tenía que subestimarlo- Touché.

-Mocoso insufrible –bufó Sasuke.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe. Un hombre alto con jeans y camisa oscuros junto con unos lentes de sol se adentró al lugar.

-Calma gente –advirtió- Llegó por quien lloraban ¡El grandioso yo ha vuelto! –exclamó ese azabache con arrogancia.

-¿Itachi? –llamaron los tres adultos a la vez.

-En persona –se quitó los lentes para guiñarles un ojo. Mikoto se apresuró en abrazar a su hijo mayor y este le correspondió- estoy en casa –le dijo con afecto- ¡Hermanito! –se acercó a él y lo apretujó.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –logró articular el menor.

-No digas eso, tienes que decir "Oh querido nii-san, te extrañé!" Lo dije bien ¿No? Aprendí algo de japonés –comentó sonriente. Sanosuke miró la escena impactado. ¿Aquel hombre era el de la foto? No pensó que Sasuke fuera el menor de los hermanos. Miró a los hermanos con fijeza, qué se sentiría si su familia fuera así de grande.

-Veo a una hermosa dama –Itachi apartó rápidamente y con brusquedad a Sasuke y se acercó a Sakura- Te ves mejor que la última vez –dijo significativamente, luego le sonrió.

-La emotividad de aquel tiempo –susurró Sakura mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke frunció el ceño ¡Bien! Por qué rayos a Itachi si lo besaba en la mejilla y a él no! Sanosuke miró de mala manera al mayor, este al sentir su intensa mirada se giró y buscó con su mirada lado a lado, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Me buscas a mí? –bufó Sanosuke cruzándose de brazos. Itachi se acuclilló.

-Lo siento de la cintura para abajo es mi punto ciego.

-¿Me dices enano?

-¿Y lo dudas? –comentó más atrás Sasuke a lo que Sano se giró a verlo molesto. Itachi agrando los ojos al verlos a ambos, miró con disimulo a Sakura y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, Itachi suspiró y luego recobró su sonrisa.

-Sanosuke Haruno, estás más alto de lo que recordaba –Sasuke agrandó los ojos, qué quería decir con eso ¿Sabía del embarazo de Sakura? ¡¿Y no le había dicho nada?! Cerro los puños con fuerza y trató de controlar el impulso de ir a batuquear a su hermano por los hombros hasta obtener respuestas. En cambio Sanosuke lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó dudoso.

-¡Claro! –Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas- ¡Yo cambié tus pañales hasta casi los dos años! –Sanosuke se sonrojó y miró a su mamá, que le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- ¡Bien! –Itachi se enderezó.

-Sasuke, trae mis maletas. Y cuidado con la caja grande sino mamá se quedará sin regalo.

-¿Acaso soy tu sirviente?

-Estoy tan agotado –comentó con voz dramática.

-Ooh, Sasuke –lo reprendió su madre- mira cómo está tu hermano, debe estar muy cansado por el viaje. Trae sus cosas –Sasuke bufó dirigiéndose a la salida. En esta familia había preferencia, se quejó. Sanosuke miró a Itachi y esté llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de guardar silencio y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Sanosuke lo miró fascinado, y más aún al ver cómo entraba Sasuke derrotado y con las maletas.

-Tu qué opinas de tu querido Tío –le susurró al pequeño.

-El tío Itachi es mi ídolo –afirmó alegre.

-Así se habla capeón. Vamos Sakura, mamá, hay mucho qué contarnos.

-¿Dónde quedó la fraternidad en esta familia? –bufó Sasuke subiendo las escaleras.

-Así que conocías a Sakura –comentó Mikoto una vez acomodados en la sala.

-Claro –exclamó alegre el mayor- desde que Sasuke comenzó la secundaria.

-Me decepciona un poco que no nos conociéramos ahora –dijo algo desanimada la morena- ¿No ven que aquí necesito más compañía femenina? –reprendió de repente al mayor. Itachi no perdió su sonrisa- bien. Así que Itachi te ayudó en tu embarazo –se dirigió a Sakura, lo supuso ya que Itachi había comentado que conocía al pequeño, solo quería confirmarlo. Por un momento se tensó, ese era un tema delicado para ella, miró a Sanosuke quien jugaba tranquilamente a unos pasos de ella. Esos meses habían sido muy emocionales para ella, pero una vez que tuvo a Sanosuke en brazos toda preocupación y lástima desaparecieron. El día de su nacimiento lloró de felicidad y pensó con emoción en el futuro que llegaría a forjar para ese pequeño.

-Sí lo hice –respondió por ella Itachi al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos- conmigo pagaba sus cambios de humor –Rió divertido- Una vez se molestó y me arrojó un…

-¡No hace falta decirlo! –lo detuvo la pelirosa, se sonrojó apenada- no quise causar problemas y lo sabes –dijo quedo a Itachi quien soltó una carcajada- pero su hijo fue un gran apoyo para mí.

-Quién lo diría, Itachi, a veces me impresiona que puedas ser responsable –se rió su madre.

-No digas eso frente a Sasuke. Ya lo acostumbré al hecho de que soy más aplicado que él –los tres rieron.

Itachi era cinco años mayor que Sasuke, al ser hermanos compartían lo que era una personalidad orgullosa y altanera, sin excluir, claro estaba, sus dones de casanova. Pero aparte de eso eran muy diferentes, Sasuke había querido llevar su propia empresa mientras que Itachi, sin importar las negaciones de su padre, entró al mundo de la actuación. Eso también los diferenciaba a ambos, a diferencia de Sasuke, su hermano mayor adoraba llevarle la contraria a su padre, lo quería de eso no había duda, pero no deseaba ser manipulado toda su vida así que optaba por lo que él quería y le resacaba en cara a su padre todo lo que había logrado hacer sin él cada vez que podía.

-Sasuke debió sentirse algo mal por no estar contigo en ese momento –Sakura enmudeció y miró al suelo con tristeza. Itachi miró en seguida a su madre y esta le sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo –susurró el mayor para luego comenzar a reír. Sakura alzó la mirada y lo vio extrañada- eres increíble mamá –se acercó a ella y le besó ambas mejillas –Sakura se confundió más.

-¡¿Puedes dejar a mamá en paz?! –Sasuke alejó a Itachi una vez que se acercó con rapidez. Se sentó a lado de ella y la acercó pasando una mano por su hombro- estaba yo primero –lo miró retadoramente.

-¿Quieres apostar? –se sentó del otro lado de su madre y le devolvió la mirada.

-Niños –le sonrió Mikoto a la pelirosa y esta rió por lo bajo. Sasuke era un celoso de primera, se notaba al tan solo ver cómo alejaba a Itachi de ella. La querían como madre y amiga. Sakura esperaba que Sanosuke también la mirara de esa forma y así pueda confiarle todo lo que quisiera. Era irónico el pensar que Sanosuke era parecido en ese sentido a Sasuke, conocía a su hijo y sabía que era muy protector con ella.

-Creo que es hora de irme –avisó luego de un rato Sakura levantándose. Sasuke en seguida la imitó olvidando su pequeña pelea con Itachi.

-Te acompaño –dijo con rapidez mientras la seguía a la salida- nos vemos –se despidió.

La sala se inundó en un largo silencio, cómodo y tranquilo.

-Eres tan bueno –comentó su madre sonriente- pero a la vez tan idiota –le dio un leve golpe en su frente con los dedos índice y medio. El moreno llevó una mano a su frente, era el modo de reprender de su madre.

-Más idiota que mi hermano. No lo creo.

-Este tipo de cosas no se ocultan –bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Relajó su expresión y comentó- Es un hermoso niño –sonrió tiernamente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio e Itachi se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-La primera vez que lo vi –rió.

-Bien, me voy a dormir –comentó una vez que obtuvo la respuesta que quería.

-Alto ahí jovencito –dijo una vez que alcanzó la puerta el moreno- No te librarás de un castigo –le advirtió- también quiero los detalles.

-Mamá ¿Te quiero?

-Eso no funcionará esta vez –le sonrió.

A veces, Mikoto podía dar miedo.


	8. Chapter 8

El regreso de Itachi emocionó a todos. Gracias a él los últimos detalles de la boda pudieron resolverse. Y el día tan esperado llegó, era un bello atardecer. Cerca de la iglesia se encontraban las familias y amigos de los novios. A los al rededores los reporteros se encontraban atentos a la aparición de las estrellas que contraían matrimonio. Un poco más alejado del lugar se hallaba uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, en el cual se celebraría la fiesta, y en donde en esos momentos se encontraban Ino y Sakura ayudando a vestir a Hinata.

-No puedo creer que Naruto haya hecho este vestido –repitió por cuarta vez la rubia. Y es que aquel traje era extraordinario y combinaba a la perfección con Hinata.

-Creo que vamos tarde –comentó nerviosa la morena.

-Por favor, Hina, eso no importa.

-Además –agregó la pelirosa- en las bodas la novia siempre debe llegar tarde. De ese modo los nervios invadirán al prometido.

-Si es que Naruto aún los tiene –se burló Ino. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el nombrado apresuradamente.

-Naruto –llamó sorprendida Hinata- Aún no estoy lista –dijo quedo.

-Naruto –reprendió Sakura- es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

-Tonterías, yo mismo organicé todo y yo mismo te escoltaré Hinata –le sonrió radiante- déjame ayudarte –ofreció tiernamente mientras le acomodaba un poco el vestido y por último depositó con delicadeza el velo- hermosa-dijo atontado dándole un tierno beso.

-Uzumaki Naruto –Sasuke e Itachi tomaron al rubio de ambos brazos- cómo te atreves a huir. Esperarás pacientemente a que Hinata llegue a la iglesia –exclamó Neji, el hermano mayor de Hinata.

-¡No, esperen. Yo tengo que llevarla…!

-Ya hiciste suficiente, Dobe.

-Disfruta la espera –rió Itachi mientras arrastraban fuera del lugar a Naruto.

-¿Quién dijo que no estaba emocionado?

-Vamos, Ino, hay mucho por hacer. ¿Hinata, dónde quedaron tus tacones?

-¡Hina-chan tus tacones! –entró con rapidez el rubio sonriendo ampliamente- ven déjame ponert…

-Es nuestra última advertencia –los tres morenos tras de él volvieron a tomarlo y a llevarlo a rastras hasta la salida. Naruto era un ser de gran impaciencia, la emoción de casarse y los nervios de que algo saliera mal estaban a punto de matarlo. No había podido soportar más de cinco minutos en la iglesia y salió de prisa en busca de su prometida. Claro que no llegó muy lejos ya que sus amigos lo inmovilizaban y regresaban a la iglesia. ¡Ellos no comprendían ese sentir desesperado por estar cerca de su futura esposa!

Como dos guardaespaldas, Sasuke e Itachi, se pararon a su lado vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos por si pretendía huir nuevamente. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas, estaba sudando frío.

-¿Y si Hinata se arrepintió? –susurró nervioso- ¿Y si ya no me quiere? –se giró hacia sus amigos- ¡¿Y si se…!

-Cálmate Naruto –lo interrumpió Itachi- Hinata espera este momento tanto como tú.

-Compórtate como hombre, Dobe. Las mujeres son las que deben sufrir en estos momentos un ataque de histeria.

-Cierto –apoyó Sai con su típica sonrisa- no es que vaya a mandar una nota al padre pidiendo la cancelación de la boda –Sanosuke entró de prisa a la iglesia con un pequeño papel en mano y se dirigió al cura.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Hinata no me quiere! –exclamó Naruto al borde del colapso. Los Uchiha miraron de mala manera a Sai y este sólo rió ante la desesperación del rubio

Con una señal de mano hecha por el sacerdote la suave música comenzó a sonar, dando a entender a los presentes que había llegado la hora. Naruto se tensó mientras arrugaba nervioso la punta de su corbata. Un codazo de Sasuke lo hizo reaccionar, estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando este le señaló hacia la puerta. Casi se desmaya al ver a su dulce Hinata entrar vestida de blanco. A pesar de él confeccionar el vestido miró a Hinata como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Estaba bella, hermosa y resplandeciente. Su padre la llevó hasta el altar, y dio comienzo la ceremonia.

-Acepto –dijo fuerte y claro. Escuchó a su madre llorar de felicidad y a su padre comentar un "por fin maduró". Esperó a que el padre se dirigiera a Hinata con aún más impaciencia.

-Hinata Hyuga -¡Maldición por qué tenía que hablar tan lento!- acepta usted a Uzumaki Naruto –se contuvo para no bufar frente al padre que continuaba con mucha calma- muerte los separe -¡Por fin las últimas palabras!

-Acepto –tartamudeó su ahora esposa. No esperó la indicación del padre y en un rápido movimiento acercó a Hinata y la besó con gran emoción. Sus amigos silbaron y aplaudieron, lo más seguro es que sus padres estuvieran pensando que era un caso perdido y su suegro… Se separó de una sonrojada Hinata y lo miró.

-Me esperé que lo hicieras de ese modo. Felicidades –todos aplaudieron enseguida a la recién y feliz pareja.

Otro momento esperado para todos seguía, nada más ni nada menos que la gran fiesta de los recién casados. A la final se realizaría en uno de los grandes hoteles pertenecientes a la familia Yamanaka, el salón de fiesta era inmenso y por ello era perfecto para Naruto. Ino les explicó a sus amigos que había habitaciones reservadas para cada uno de ellos en el hotel, ya que aseguraba que nadie tendría fuerzas para ir a su casa en plena madrugada.

Sakura se despidió de Sanosuke una vez acabada la ceremonia. Mikoto alegremente presumía al pequeño y su traje nuevo frente a todos mientras se despedía. Había llegado la hora de ayudar a cambiar a Hinata a un vestido más cómodo y a la vez cambiarse el vestido de dama de honor. A medida que se preparaban las chicas la noche fue cayendo. Los chicos en cambio esperaban en el vestíbulo.

-Bien, Naruto, es hora de aclarar frente a todos estos perdedores quién es la persona más maravillosa que hayas conocido –habló Itachi mirando con superioridad a los chicos presentes.

-Hinata-chan –contestó riendo tontamente. Sai, Sasuke y Neji contuvieron la risa.

-Bien –los miró de mala gana y luego volvió a sonreír- quién es la persona más querida.

-Hinata-chan –volvió a decir sin vacilar. Itachi bufó.

-Concéntrate, amigo. Quién es la persona más especial, de sexo masculino, que hayas conocido.

-Mi papá –contestó orgulloso. Los tres morenos rieron bajo, Itachi se sentó al lado de Naruto suspirando.

-Bien, última oportunidad. Quién es la persona más afortunada de tenerme como amigo –se hizo silencio.

-No sé, quién es –preguntó el rubio extrañado. Sai, Sasuke y Neji no dudaron en reírse a carcajadas de Itachi.

-¡Tú lo eres! –perdió el azabache la paciencia.

-¿Lo soy? –el trio volvió a reír. Ver los planes de Itachi fracasar era entretenido.

-Sí, tú eres afortunado de tenerme a "moi", Itachi Uchiha, como mejor amigo. A que no soy genial por regalarte la estatua de Hinata que tanto deseabas para la boda.

-Ah, ¡cierto! Gracias –sonrió el rubio. Itachi bufó, hablar con el rubio requería mucha calma y paciencia- pero yo fui quien hizo casi todo. Así que es lo menos que podías hacer por mí.

-Niñato mal agradecido –susurró el mayor.

Quedaron en silencio, viendo refunfuñar a Itachi. Las horas pasaron y las chicas no bajaban, el salón de fiesta fue abierto por el rubio cuando comenzaron a llegar los invitados. La primera en aparecer fue Hinata, que junto a su esposo se dirigieron a darles la bienvenida a todos y a iniciar la fiesta. Sai y Neji los siguieron mientras Sasuke se proponía a no mover ni un dedo hasta ver bajar a Sakura. No pretendía dejarla entrar sola a ese salón lleno de salvajes, nombre que les puso a todos los chicos del lugar. Y es que al verla aparecer prefirió mil veces secuestrarla y encerrarla en su apartamento. Frunció el ceño, estaba mucho más bonita que al verla probarse aquel condenado traje. Una vez cerca quedó mudo, las palabras no salían de su boca por más que quisiera decir algo y cambiar su expresión idiotizada.

-¿Cómo me veo? –sonrió ampliamente. ¡¿Se atrevía a preguntarle eso?! Estaba estupenda, hermosa, radiante, bellísima, pero por más que quiso decir todo aquello ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, sólo se limitó a detallarla de arriba abajo. En sus ojos negros se reflejó el deseo con gran intensidad que hasta Sakura sintió que quemaba su piel. Se sonrojó y lo miró avergonzada- Sasuke –no quiso sonar como si estuviera reprendiéndolo, pero no lo pudo evitar, su mirada la incomodaba demasiado- Di algo –susurró. Sasuke sonrió ladeado.

-Quiero alejarte de este lugar y rasgar ese vestido mientras te beso apasionadamente.

-¡Sasuke! –su rostro no pudo ser más Camín que en ese momento- ¡No tenías que decir eso!

-Tu querías que hablara –sonrió arrogante.

-Déjate de bromas –giró su rostro en otra dirección esperando ocultar su vergüenza. ¿Cómo era que luego de tanto tiempo Sasuke aún continuara con aquellos cumplidos tan… intensos?

-No era broma –le susurró con seriedad al oído, Sakura se tensó y lo miró con rapidez. Sus miradas se cruzaron con gran vigor, el silencio entre ambos comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.

-Yo opino que entremos –carraspeó Ino, ambos la miraron sin saber en qué momento había estado junto a ellos.

Decidieron seguir su consejo y fueron a disfrutar de la fiesta. La verdad, Naruto los había tomado por sorpresa, todo era perfecto, cada detalle, la música, la comida, todo estaba perfectamente bien. En el pequeño bar estaban sentados Hinata y Naruto disfrutando de su mutua compañía. La música sonaba con un ritmo pegajoso y la pista estaba llena. Sakura disfrutaba cada instante de risas y conversaciones junto con sus compañeros. Algo más pasada la media noche Ino se acercó con ella a la barra a descansar un poco.

-Qué suerte tiene Hinata –susurró Sakura en un suspiro. Y es que ver el lugar y la situación por la que pasaba la pelinegra la deprimía un poco.

-Yo quiero vestir de blanco –se quejó la rubia.

-Me leíste la mente –y es que vestir de traje de novia era el sueño de toda mujer en su vida. La boda perfecta, el novio perfecto, la familia perfecta, eso lo deseaba hasta ella y Hinata era una mujer más que lograba su meta.

-Esto no puede seguir así Sakura –comentó Ino tomando un poco de su bebida- quiero casarme y vivir con Sai por toda mi vida. ¿Qué tanto pido? –bufó.

-Por lo menos tú tienes pareja –se quejó Sakura tomando también de su bebida.

-Tú tienes a tu hombre ideal más cerca de lo que piensas, amiga. Lo que sucede es que eres terca como mula, quieres tener a otros antes de caer en las redes del Doctor Caricias.

-Te equivocas –trató de convencerla y a la vez convencerse- nuestros caminos separados es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Si con mejor decisión te refieres a pasar siete años llorando por depresión, pensar en él hasta en la sopa y ver su rostro en cada espécimen de hombre que ves pasar frente a ti, te diré qué buena elección –dijo sarcástica.

-Estar juntos sería complicado, Ino.

-Qué rayos te impide abalanzarte a él.

-Mi hijo –se excusó.

-¡Por favor! Tu hijo entenderá, estoy segura que es más maduro que tú. A millas se nota que él te desea. ¿Viste acaso cómo te vio con ese vestido?

-Todos me han visto así con este traje.

-Sabes que no es así –tomó otro sorbo de su vaso- en sus ojos se notaba la lujuria que sentía por ti.

-¡Ino, no inventes! –se sonrojó levemente.

-No lo hago –se defendió- si hablamos de lujuria y sexo soy una experta –el silenció rondó entre ambas unos minutos.

-Quiero un buen padre para Sano –comentó.

-¿Cómo sabes que él no lo es? –Sakura no sabía cómo responderle, era cierto, no sabía si en realidad era un buen padre, pero sí sabía que aunque lo deseara, tanto él a ella, no podría aceptarlo. Tenía a Sanosuke en su vida y estaba segura que su hijo no lo aceptaría como un padre, se sentiría decepcionado. Además, el amor que supuestamente él sentía por ella se esfumaría al enterarse de la verdad, y el saber que por tanto tiempo se lo ocultó.

-Bien –volvió a hablar Ino al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos- si tanto dudas de él no queda más opción que buscarte a otro –dijo algo decepcionada- como mejor amiga te recomendaría al chico bueno de la esquina –Sakura se giró a verlo con disimulo.

-No ha dejado de verme –susurró Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Sakura, eso es bueno –le avisó.

-No, Ino, lo que no deja de verme son las piernas –Ino suspiró.

-Bien, qué tal al chico de allá –la pelirosa miró a la pista donde bailaba un rubio.

-Ese es el primo de Naruto –comentó impresionada.

-¡Perfecto! Naruto te lo presentará.

-Quiero conocer a alguien por mí misma, Ino.

-Está bien –bufó la rubia- ¡Oh dios! Quién es ese macho alfa dominante de allá. ¿No es el primo de Hinata? –Sakura siguió su mirada con rapidez.

-Ese es… -se detuvo en seco- Dios, Ino, es Sai –la miró molesta.

-Está bien si no lo quieres –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se levantaba- Vamos, es una boda, disfruta.

-Hola guapo –Saludó mientras se acercaba al azabache con un andar sensual- ¿Por qué tan solo?

-Buenas noches, señorita –Sonrió. Se acercó hasta su rostro para susurrar- no lo estoy, creo que me meteré en problemas si mi novia me ve con una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

-Estoy segura que a ella preferirá más a un chico malo –comentó atrayéndolo por la corbata- ¿Te parece? –le dio un beso corto y Sai sonrió tan típico de él.

-Dios –lamentó Sakura viendo a esa pareja que definitivamente era un caso perdido. Se giró a la barra y pidió otro trago.

En ese momento su mente comenzó a divagar. Se imaginó en la secundaria, antes de conocer al imbécil que solo la usó, antes de ser herida y querer alejarse de todos. Los días con su amigo Sasuke, los días de salida, diversión, películas, estudios y los calmados paseos por el parque al atardecer. Sonrió, era romántico, esa era la palabra que describía todo aquello, Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de confesársele en un bello atardecer, en la playa o en una cena, conocía sus gustos así que la complacería. No cambiaría mucho su relación, sólo incluirían los besos de mutuo afecto, aunque, Sakura volvió reír por lo bajo, en aquel tiempo tenía que admitir que más de una vez ambos se besaban como despedidas o saludos, lo habían visto como una actitud tan natural. Hubieran pasado los meses, sus padres estarían orgullosos y luego llegaría el día esperado en que le entregaría un anillo de boda. Ella vestiría de blanco y el con traje y una rosa blanca adornando su chaleco. Ambos dirían un acepto y luego llegaría el…

-Beso –susurró Sasuke a su oído. Sakura asintió atotada y reaccionó a los segundos cuando sintió los labios del moreno posarse en la curvatura del hombro que une al cuello.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamó nerviosa. Él sólo le sonrió lo que le hizo tragar en seco.

-Te veías tan linda que no pude evitar besarte.

-¡No puedes hacer eso así de la nada!

-Pregunte si te importaba si te beso y asentiste –comentó sin inmutarse un poco. A veces podía ser tan descarado, pensó Sakura- a quien le dedicaste tiempo n tu mente, Sakura –preguntó en un susurró frente a ella. La ojijade miró su bebida como si fuera lo más fascinante en ese momento, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

-¿Acaso soy yo? –volvió a decir quedo, se notaba algo de orgullo en esa oración.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? –dijo con rapidez. Sasuke la observó fijamente unos segundos, su compañera desviaba la vista a cada momento- ¿Entonces?

-Sólo… pensaba –dijo.

-En la boda de tu amigo –¡es que esta mujer no descansaba!

-En mi boda –agregó aún más avergonzada, Sasuke se alertó.

-Pensemos ambos en ella –propuso mientras pedía dos tragos.

-Qué tiene de divertido eso –rió Sakura al imaginarse al moreno actuar como Naruto y organizar su propia boda.

-Si tu estas incluida no me importaría hablar hasta de ropa interior, que por cierto –agregó frunciendo el ceño- ¿no traes sostén bajo ese vestido? –preguntó molesto, ¡con razón se veía más provocadora!

-¡Sasuke! –este bufó.

-Bien, me comportaré.

-Buen chicho –sonrió Sakura.

-A lo que vamos –le entregó su bebida y sorbió de la suya- la boda.

-No puedo decir cómo imagino la mía, Sasuke. Tiene que ser sorprendente, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, sólo quiero vestir de blanco –tomó de un trago el contenido del pequeño vaso y suspiró- a veces me pregunto –dijo algo más bajo- si ese día alguna vez legará para mí.

Sasuke tomó su mano con gentileza y la besó, sus orbes negras la miraron con ternura.

-Moriría por verte de blanco.

-Eres muy gentil, Sasuke –le devolvió la tierna sonrisa- un gran apoyo para mí.

-Y siempre lo seré –dijo con seriedad para luego imitarla y beber todo el contenido del vaso. Pidió dos más.

-A veces extraño los viejos tiempos –dijo algo ida perdida con la mirada fija en su vaso- ser joven otra vez me hubiera dado muchas oportunidades más de encontrar a mi hombre perfecto y casarme –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Hablas como si fueras una anciana, Sakura, no has pasado ni los veintiocho y aún sigues siendo joven y hermosa, no lo dudes nunca cuando yo te lo digo –Sakura rió para luego beber.

-Cuando eres madre, te sientes de ese modo. Un hombre que me quiera puedo encontrarlo. Pero que ame a Sanosuke –negó con la cabeza- es un gran reto.

-No necesitas a otro hombre, Sakura –habló con seriedad y molesto- me tienes a mí –Sakura lo miró alegremente.

-Gracias, Sasuke, te quiero –dijo con significado oculto. El estómago de Sasuke se llenó de mariposas.

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura –habló con mucha honestidad, cosa que ella no capto totalmente. Le sonrió sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados. Se acercó a ella y besó la comisura de sus labios en un corto beso. Sakura iba a desmayarse.

-Algún día, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura cumplirán su gran sueño –alzó la nueva copa que le entregaron- yo tendré mi boda perfecta y tu… -quedó un momento en silencio y Sasuke la miró divertido- tú sabes, lo que quieras tú hacer ¡Salud!

-Salud –apoyó el azabache. Ambos tomaron una vez más y rieron por cualquier idiotez que veían pasar en la pista, de vez en cuando Sasuke enviaba miradas de advertencia a aquellos que se acercaban con intenciones de pedirle a Sakura un baile. Poco a poco comenzaron a irse los invitados, Ino y Sai fueron los primeros en desaparecer mientras que los demás permanecían aún en la pista con fuerza para seguir bailando. Sasuke y Sakura no se separaron de la barra sino para compartir una balada casi al final de la fiesta.

-Esta canción –susurró Sakura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Se sentía en total calma.

-¿Nuestra canción? –repitió el moreno. Sakura asintió sonriente.

-A veces me pregunto, qué clase de amigos somos –dijo pensativa.

-Unos que… -Sasuke en eso de "amigos"- se quieren mucho, mucho –aclaró acercándola más a él.

-Me gusta esta canción.

-Por ser la de nuestra fiesta de graduación o porque fue nuestro primer beso supuesto beso –preguntó divertido.

-No te burles, es algo tonto pero las chicas se acuerdan de cada detalle amoroso y apreciado, así sea insignificante.

-Quién dijo que fue insignificante –le susurró al oído. Sakura guardó silencio y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

-No hemos hecho la competencia de tequila –comentó al rato con desilusión.

-Rayos, hubiera matado a mi padre al verme borracho –rió fuertemente ante la idea. Pararon y volvieron a la barra un rato más. Ya estaba el salón casi vacío y ellos aún reían. Cuando pensaron que era suficiente subieron hacía una de las habitaciones.

-Gracias por acompañarme –volvió a reír Sakura al entrar a su habitación seguida por el azabache, quien llevaba en mano una botella y dos copas.

-Quedamos en brindar una vez más –Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas a causa del alcohol. Llenaron completamente sus últimas copas deteniéndose a mitad de la habitación.

-Por nuestra felicidad –propuso Sakura.

-Esa ya la repetimos –rió Sasuke.

-Veamos si de ese modo da resultado –le acompañó la ojijade- Por nuestra felicidad.

-Por nosotros –agregó el moreno- y tu traje blanco.

-Y mi traje blanco –apoyó. Tomaron profundamente y dejaron las cosas a un lado.

-Supongo que ahora me tengo que despedir –la ojijade asintió. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con suavidad y lentitud. Inconscientemente Sakura se inclinó más hacia él. Cuando se separaron no despegaron sus vistas fijas en los ojos contrarios. Sakura acarició la mejilla de Sasuke y se acercó más a él.

-Otra vez –susurró con la mirada fija en sus labios- creo que me distraje –se excusó para luego dedicarle un beso similar al anterior, Sasuke no pretendía separarse antes de que ella se alejara le tomó la mano que aún acariciaba su mejilla luego le susurró mientras aún sus labios rozaban.

-Espera, una vez más –sin esperar respuesta volvió apoderarse de esos deliciosos labios rosa. Sakura pasó sus brazos tras el cuello del azabache y él tomó su rostro entre manos y profundizó más el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de Sakura. Ella gimió y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, se estaba excitando con tan solo un beso del moreno. Se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo había deseado, de cuánto tiempo esperó estar junto a él, de cuánto tiempo esperó para sentir todo aquello que le hacía sentir Sasuke y cuánto sobretodo había esperado para volver a estar de ese modo con Sasuke. Un simple beso de él era el cielo para ella.

-Sasuke –susurró entre beso pero él no la dejaba hablar, él también la deseaba, se notaba por las punzadas en su zona baja y su leve excitación hasta ese momento- Sasuke –volvió a llamar cuando tomaron algo de aire- estás ebrio –avisó. Sasuke rió fuertemente.

-Estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber diferencia entre un sueño y la realidad –volvió a besarla- Y si esto es un sueño, Sakura, deseo nunca volver a despertar –la miró con gran intensidad, el deseo y la lujuria reflejados en sus ojos eran inconfundibles, Sakura estaba sonrojada.

-Bien, ahora –susurró rozando nuevamente sus labios- deshagámonos de tu condenado vestido –habló sensualmente mientras llevaba una de sus manos al costado del traje y luego lo dejaba caer al suelo. Tendría que agradecer luego a Suigetsu por el dato del vestido.

Sakura se cubrió los seños avergonzada él la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo mientras besaba su cuello. Sakura trataba de mantener la calma y la cordura, sabía que estaba mal, esto no debía de estar pasando pero, por una vez quiso ser egoísta, quiso disfrutar de algo que en verdad deseaba sin pensar en lo que vendría después, se dejó llevar y de ese modo cayó en las redes del Uchiha una vez más. Dejó que la tomara en brazos y la llevara a la cama mientras ella besaba su mentón. La dejó caer suavemente y se arrodilló sobre ella. Cuando se alejó un poco para quitarse la camisa Sakura lo tomó de la corbata y lo acercó nuevamente para unir sus labios. Ella lograría que él perdiera el control sobre sí mismo. Sin dejar de besarla se desprendió de su propia ropa y la que quedaba de Sakura. Ambos quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro y para ellos la vista era estupenda, los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Era muy provocativo, cada curva, cada detalle, estaba seguro que sus pechos estaban hechos para ser tocados por sus manos. Como prueba encerró ambos suavemente con sus manos y masajeó levemente haciendo a la pelirosa soltar un hermoso gemido.

Verla sonrojada, desnuda solo para él lo hacía sentir aún más deseo y excitación. Quería escuchar su nombre salir de esos pequeños labios, quería hacerla sentir placer y gozar ambos de la gran pasión que llevaban por dentro. La besó con intensidad jugando una y otra vez con su lengua. Masajeaba a la vez sus redondos senos ahogando en su boca sus propios gemidos ante el placer que sentía con esa acción. La punzada en su miembro aumentó al verla respirar agitadamente y susurrar su nombre cuando apresó en su boca uno de sus rosados pezones. Lo lamió y jugó con él hasta endurecerlo luego imitó el procedimiento con el segundo. Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a gemir. Aferró el cabello del moreno y trató de juntar sus labios nuevamente pero él no la complació, sino que se desvió a su cuello y a la vez una de sus manos poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su estómago y a bajar con lentitud. Succionó un poco en su cuello hasta dejarle una pequeña marca. Sakura frunció el ceño ¿No pretendía besarla? Sasuke pareció leerle lamente.

-Pídemelo –le susurró divertido sin dejar de dar cortos besos al cuello. Sakura no siempre podía ser tímida, y cuando la retaban podía convertirse en una arpía si era necesario. Le sonrió sensualmente a Sasuke y este sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrer su espalda. Sakura giró levemente la cabeza en otra dirección y simuló como si quisiera estirarse. Flexionó una rodilla y rozó el miembro endurecido del azabache, quien se mordió enseguida el labio para no gemir.

- Sakura –le advirtió quedo. Ella repitió el acto esta vez presionando su zona baja sin apartar su mirada de aquellos intensos ojos negros.

-Ambos podemos jugar –imitó su sonrisa ladeada. Una de sus manos acarició su abdomen de manera provocadoramente lenta, Sasuke se tensó al sentir que ella bajaba más su mano, ahogó un gemido aun cuando Sakura en vez de llegar a su miembro comenzó a subir nuevamente la mano por su abdomen.

-Me estás provocando –dijo con voz ronca de deseo.

-Chico listo –Sakura sonrió nuevamente al verlo acercarse a sus labios, él no pretendía correrse tan rápido por esa tortuosa y excitante acción que ella hacía- sólo eso pedía, no fue difícil ¿Cierto? –se burló una vez que sus labios se rozaban.

-Pronto estarás pidiendo más de otra cosa, Sa-ku-ra –le advirtió quedo, la máscara dominante de Sakura desapareció y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El azabache la besó con ferocidad, ella con necesidad. Ambos acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo contrario que tenían al alcance, Sakura se aferraba al cabello del azabache para profundizar el beso y él sonreía al sentir su deseo por él.

Sakura gimió su nombre cuando de improvisto introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, estaba caliente y suficientemente preparada para él. Sasuke volvió a dejar besos cortos por todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, besó una vez más sus senos y los acarició con su mano disponible. Continuó el caminó escuchando cada suspiro que soltaba hasta llegar a su ombligo y un poco más abajo. Sakura se tensó al sentir donde se había detenido, alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo pero tuvo que volverla hacia tras cuando un segundo dedo comenzó a moverse en su interior. Sasuke acarició la cicatriz en el vientre de la pelirosa. La besó al pensar en el dolor que debió sentir su querida Sakura.

Cuando el moreno pensó que era suficiente se acomodó entre las piernas de Sakura y la tomó de la cintura, comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, disfrutando del momento. Pero era impresionante lo cambiada que podía ser Sakura cuando estaba excitada y llena de pasión y lujuria. Acercó su cintura a él logrando rápidamente su completa penetración. Gimió de placer y Sasuke cayó su gemido besándola nuevamente. Comenzó a moverse en un vaivén rápido, que hubiera sido lento si Sakura conociera el significado de paciencia. Los movimientos, roces y besos no se detuvieron, cada embestida era gloriosa y satisfactoria para ambos, cada beso ocultaba muchos sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo, cada caricia los hacía desear aún más cercanía. Gimieron cuando sintieron el final cerca. Sasuke sintió su miembro se aprisionado y presionado con fuerza, unas cuantas embestidas más lo hizo gemir el nombre de la pelirosa, y ella el de él. Se desplomó sobre ella luego de haber disfrutado de gran placer y haberse corrido dentro de ella.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza estando aún sobre ella. Sasuke se acercó a su rostro y la besó por última vez, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y la estrechó en un abrazo. Deseó que ese momento nunca acabara, que esa cercanía durara por siempre.

Ambos así lo deseaban.

¿Pero qué les esperaría al amanecer?


	9. Chapter 9

El dolor de cabeza era punzante, los ojos tardaban en enfocar los objetos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero a pesar de los malos inconvenientes se sentía algo tranquila, en calma, sin ninguna preocupación cargada en la mente. Logró enfocar la mesita de noche y luego

la pequeña lámpara, por último su vista se concentró en la ropa interior que de ella colgaba, la analizó por unos momentos y tardó más instantes en concluir que era suyo. Miró el suelo y en la puerta se encontraba su vestido. ¿Qué hacía allí? Miró al techo por unos segundos antes de tratar de incorporarse, pero el peso en su estómago

se lo impidió. Observó a la persona a su lado y se contuvo para no lanzar el grito más agudo, desesperado, impactado y totalmente femenino que tanto podía proyectar su voz. Sasuke... ¡Sasuke estaba a su lado! Y no simplemente eso ¡estaba desnudo!

No, esto no podía estar pasándole, no era correcto, no podía ser. Qué clase de mujer era para acostarse con su mejor amigo... Bien, que clase de excusa era esa, no estuvo tan mal tenía que admitirlo, se sonrojo totalmente ante esos pensamientos, había sido una noche estupenda pero esto no podía ser, no podía estar pasándole a ella. Tenía que ser un simple sueño como muchos otros habían sido. Quiso pararse y se detuvo al instante acordándose que el Uchiha tenía el sueño ligero. Se recostó nuevamente, esta vez tensa y nerviosa a que se levantara, no le quedó más que rogar que el moreno retirara su mano de sobre ella. Lo escuchó dar un largo suspiro cerca de su cuello y luego sonreír por unos segundos. ¡Dios! Era el ser más hermoso incluso durmiendo. Tenía que admitir que era fascinante verlo de ese modo, por acto inconsciente aparto unos mechones rebeldes de su frente y los llevo hacia atrás, lo miró volver a sonreír. Sakura apartó la mano con brusquedad, "no es correcto" volvió a pensar, "¡Esto no debió de haber pasado!" Siendo escuchados sus ruegos Sasuke se movió

dejándola libre y sin perder el tiempo la pelirosa se levantó como un rayo y corrió hacia su vestido. No encontró más pertenencias y quiso salir del lugar pero divisó su ropa interior y maldijo por lo bajo, se le había olvidado ponérselo. Luego de hacerlo observó nuevamente al moreno. ¡Estaba desnudo!

Ahora qué haría, tomó el bóxer de Sasuke y sonrojada volvió su vista a él. ¡Rayos! No podría hacerlo. Volvió a ir a la entrada no sin antes tomar una de las copas de la sala y esconderla. Al salir, no alcanzó ni a cerrar la puerta cuando de repente Ino y Sai la sorprendieron en su huida.

-¡oh, Si es Sakura! -Sakura cubrió la boca de su amiga y le pidió guardar silencio, pero esta no pareció entender el acto- ayer pasé la noche de mi vida.

-Ino, todos los días pasas la noche de tu vida –susurró Sakura.

-¡Exacto!, y anoche volví a tenerlo. Sai es todo un amor.

-Gracias –sonrió el pelinegro.

-De nada amor -le dio un tierno beso y Sakura pensó desaparecer en ese momento- claro que...no fui la única, ¿Verdad, picarona? -se dirigió a Sakura.

-Ino, no puedo hablar de esto ahora -trató de pasarla de largo pero en seguida se acordó de la puerta abierta. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Se dirigió tartamuda a Sai- Sai, por favor -rogó- ayúdame –el moreno notó su preocupación y accedió a escucharla logrando que su novia soltara un bufido.

-¿Pretendes irte dejando al gran bombón allá adentro? ¡¿Qué clase de mujer eres?! -Sai cubrió la boca de la rubia para que no siguiera gritando.

-Sai, solo un pequeño favor. Sasuke tiene sueño ligero y… no puedo ponerle el bóxer -se sonrojo totalmente.

-oh, y está desnudo -sonrió pervertidamente la Yamanaka- espera, ¡Pretendes hacer como si nada paso! -afirmó señalándola

acusadoramente.

-Sai -la ignoró.

-¿Pretendes dejarme a misión imposible?

-Por favor -dijo desesperada. Sai le alboroto un poco más el cabello.

-Está bien. Solo con una condición ¿Puedo despertarlo a mi manera?

-Lo que quieras pero que no sepa de mí –agradeció mil veces antes de que Ino le reprochara. Vio a Sai entrar a la habitación e Ino suspiró.

-Bueno, si no queda de otra. Yo te ayudo Sai

–se ofreció alegre pretendiendo seguirlo pero Sakura la haló con fuerza.

-¡Tu no lo veras desnudo!

-¡oh! ¿Entonces solo tú puedes? -Sakura se sonrojó y antes de irse cerró la puerta de la habitación y dejó a una rubia molesta esperando a medio pasillo a su novio.

Este no podía ser un buen día. No sabía qué pensar de la noche anterior, no sabía qué era lo que en realidad deseaba que pasara en ese preciso momento, estaba confundida, tenía miedo, se sentía insegura. ¡Dios, No podía estar pasándole esto! Se repitió unas cien veces. Sin fijarse en cómo iba vestida se encaminó al hospital, hasta ese momento pensaba que era el lugar más seguro que había. Al entrar unas cuantas miradas repararon en ella y su vestido pero no les prestó atención y se metió a su oficina para luego recostarse en la camilla. Ahora, qué haría. No tendría el valor de mirar a Sasuke otra vez a la cara. Qué vergüenza.

-OoooO-

Sasuke sonrió al sentir cómo un suave movimiento de mano acariciaba un mechón de su cabello. Se sentía tan relajado y tan bien. El olor a cerezas llegó como un dulce y fuerte aroma al inclinarse un poco más sobre la almohada, tan solo eso hizo que la imagen de cierta pelirosa llegara a su mente. La pregunta que se hacía en esos momentos era si: ¿En verdad estaría ella junto a él? ¿De verdad habían tenido aquella estupenda noche? ¿O era simplemente un sueño morboso, pervertido y fantasioso como los otros tantos que llegaba a tener? Abrió los ojos con lentitud, rogando y desean que ella estuviera junto a él, pero en cambio, cerca de su rostro, estaba otro blanquecino y sonriente. Soltó un grito horrorizado y como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó y llegó al otro lado de la habitación. No podía hablar sino sacar insultos y exclamaciones de su propia boca mientras señalaba al azabache de la cama.

-¡oh dios! ¡No! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Mátenme! -se miró el pecho desnudo y se tensó, miro su zona baja y agradeció tener el bóxer puesto. Miró nuevamente escandalizado a Sai.

-Hola, Sasuke

-¡Al diablo con eso! -rugió espantado y molesto- ¡Tú y yo!, ayer, ¡¿Qué paso?!

-Anoche fue una noche inolvidable.

-!¡Dios mío! -Comenzó a revolverse el cabello desesperado caminando de un lado a otro-!no puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

-No puede ser ¿qué? -pregunto Sai divertido por la escena.

-¡Escucha! -lo ignoró- ¡Yo no soy gay! ¡Si tú lo eres lo lamento por Ino pero...!

-Wuow, wuooow, quieto amigo -rio Sai- yo tampoco lo soy -Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿No?

-No -aseguró- y ayer pasé una noche inolvidable con mi novia -Sasuke suspiró totalmente aliviado- claro que, si lo fuera no lo haría contigo, no eres mi tipo -Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Yo soy del de todos! ¡El "hombre perfecto"! –repuso indignado.

-¡Bien! Ya volviste a ser el típico egocéntrico así que te has recuperado. Cuéntame ¿Cómo dormiste?

-¡No te contestare si sigues poniendo esa extraña sonrisa, desgraciado! ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!

-Hay que desalojarlas y como buen amigo decidí levantarte.

-Como buen amigo decidiste matarme de un infarto -rectificó.

-Sí, eso también -en esos momentos Sasuke sentía unas ganas inmensas de asesinarlo por aquel susto de su vida.

Sasuke se vistió ignorando la conversación de "qué hermoso día" que mantenía Sai. Al acabar miró la copa y la botella vacía en la sala.

-Hey, idiota, ¿Había otra copa aquí? -Sai no se inmutó ante el insulto y negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke suspiró resignado, tendría que vivir con el hecho de haber vuelto a soñar con su hermosa amiga pelirosa. Había sido tan real, cerró los puños para no romper nada debido a su frustración.

-Dime la habitación de Sakura -exigió saliendo del cuarto.

-Ella ya se fue.

-¿Cómo que se fue? -¡maldición! Quería estar con ella en ese preciso momento.

-¿Tienes asuntos personales con ella? -preguntó, para sorpresa del Uchiha, algo serio.

-no en verdad. Iré a casa -comentó antes de seguir su camino.

-Hoy iremos al café del 34. No te olvides de ir, Naruto quiere despedirse antes de viajar -Sasuke bufó fastidiado y siguió su camino. Miró el reloj, eran las doce, ya era muy tarde, tenía que llegar a casa para la conferencia de la tarde.

-

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo recostada en la camilla, ni tampoco supo si hasta llegó a quedarse dormida ya que de una u otra forma sus pensamientos estarían girando alrededor de una misma persona "Sasuke".

-Sasuke -susurro. ¿Por qué las peores cosas le sucedían a ella? ¿A caso la mala suerte tenía un asunto pendiente con ella? Por qué era tan estúpida e ingenua para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Abrió el pequeño closet y comenzó a cambiarse el vestido para trabajar más cómoda. Su mirada era distante, se notaba agotada e incluso desilusionada.

-¡Sakura! Dile al guapetón sin bata que se quite –escuchó a Ino tras la puerta, antes de poder abrirla su amiga entró y cerró con seguro tras de sí con la excusa de:- Tenemos que hablar.

-En serio, Ino, no estoy para tus sermones, entiéndeme. Sé que es de cobardes pero no estoy preparada para ver a Sasuke, me desmayare y...

-No me importa.

-No te... -frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo que no te importa? ¡Voy a morir, Ino!

-Lo mío es más importante, Sakura ¡Yo también moriré! –La tomó por los hombros y exclamó con determinación-¡Sakura quiero un bebé! –la pelirosa la miró impactada.

-¿Qué...? Estás bromeando, creo que tienes miedo a sentir que Sai te vaya a dejar o que quizás… -Ino negó con la cabeza.

-¡Sakura, quiero uno, y lo quiero ahora! ¡¿Por qué no estoy embarazada?! ¡Sabes que no uso condón, ni siquiera nos da tiempo de sacarlo y con él no puedo sentir a Sai más...!

-Ya entendí -la interrumpió ruborizada- por qué tan de repente, Ino. ¿Acaso pensaste en todo lo que conlleva criar un hijo?

-¿Acaso tu pensaste en el tuyo? –contraatacó. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Yo deseé a Sanosuke y nunca me arrepentiré de eso.

-Entonces ya sabes qué tanto deseo yo también un hijo.

-Pienso que tienes un motivo oculto –miró a la rubia con desconfianza.

-No dudes que deseo a un chibi-Sai, pero también muero por otra cosa. Sakura –guardó silencio para introducir tensión al momento- Quiero casarme. No me mires con esa cara de "todos queremos" No, Sakura, quiero casarme en serio, quiero atar a Sai a mi lado, si es necesario lo amordazaré.

-Quieres un hijo para obligarlo –susurró Sakura con horror-

¡Ino, eso no es correcto!

-¡Tampoco es correcto ocultar a un pequeño niño a su padre! ¿Quién de las dos está peor? –Sakura guardó silencio- yo no quería obligar a Sasuke hacer algo que no quisiera.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no quería?! ¡Maldición, esa enorme frente es solo pantalla para tu pequeño cerebro! ¡Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, está estúpida pelea por tu estúpida inseguridad y tu estúpida duda!

-¡Basta, Ino! Dijiste que no te importaba lo que pasó con Sasuke -Ino bufó.

-¡¿Tan poco significo para ti lo de anoche que ya caíste a los ojitos bonitos de tu enfermero?!

-¿Ojitos bonitos? Qué enfermero –preguntó extrañada- No sé de qué hablas, y no caí a los pies de nadie, por supuesto que me importa Sasuke, no he dejado de pensar en él -terminó susurrando e Ino quiso batuquearla varias veces para que entrara en razón.

-Ya lo hicieron, Sakura. Ya tuviste sexo con Sasuke, más de una vez cabe destacar, ya hicieron el amor. Solo hace falta un "te amo" por cualquier parte y estarán todos felices.

-Eso no es correcto.

-¡Para ti nada es correcto! –se desesperó la rubia.

-¡Para ti todo lo es!

-¡Por favor! ¡Tú misma impides tu propia felicidad!tienes miedo! -se detuvo unos instantes y sonrió a su amiga- tienes miedo -afirmó nuevamente.

-¡No tengo miedo! -tartamudeó.

-¡Tienes miedo Haruno Sakura! ¡Tienes miedo a confesarte y salir herida una vez más! -señaló de manera acusadora mientras sonreía por su hallazgo a la razón de que su amiga dudara tanto a estar junto a Sasuke.

-¡No es cierto! Solo, no estoy preparada.

-Tuviste siete años para prepararte.

-Quizás espere un poco más.

-Claro, y que te lo robe una de sus arpías secretarias.

-¿Lo harían?

-¡¿Y quién no, Sakura?! -exclamó molesta

-Si ese es el caso, quizás también me vaya bien con otro –Ino la miró fúrica.

-Nunca pensé que la determinada Sakura Haruno se rindiera tan fácilmente. Qué pasó con tu espíritu de lucha y tu ser hiperactivo.

-La estás viendo.

-Yo no veo a nadie. Sino a una mujer que pone más excusas sólo para evitar la verdad y el vivir feliz.

-A veces eres cruel.

-¿Y tú no? –Sakura sintió que los ojos se le humedecieron. Era cierto, ella era un ser de lo peor, cómo se atrevía a darle cara a su hijo y a Sasuke. Al diablo con lo que no era correcto. Ella amaba y deseaba a Sasuke, moría por él.

-Conozco esa sonrisa –exclamó con emoción Ino- ¡¿Dime qué harás?!

-Cuando vuelva a ver a Sasuke le diré todo. Y si me rechaza usaré mis encantos para conquistarlo una vez más.

-¡Amo esta tú, Sakura! –la abrazó. Luego de unos segundo comentó aún sonriente- y… cómo me ayudarás a quedar embarazada –Sakura rodó los ojos, Ino era todo un caso.

-ooSxSoo-

Sanosuke miró el techo blanquecino de la habitación. Entre sus brazos sostenía la foto en que aparecía su madre entre su tío Naruto y Sasuke. Suspiró y la miró una vez más, cada vez que lo veía sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Se incorporó y miró lo que una vez fue la ordenada habitación del moreno mayor. Sus gabinetes estaban abiertos y su contenido disperso en el suelo. El escritorio rayado al igual que las paredes y por último la cama vuelta un desastre. No sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás para llamar la atención, para tener a alguien con quien divertirse, quién sabe. Lo único intacto era la mesita de noche en la cual se encontraban las fotos de su madre, le daba algo de celos el tan solo pensar que ella estuviera tan unida a Sasuke, pero a la vez sentía algo de alivio al notarla tan alegre.

Dejó la foto en su lugar y siendo seguido por Alexander fue recorriendo los pasillos. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, su madre quizás llegaría en la noche por su trabajo. No tenía problema con ello, le gustaba estar en esa gran mansión, Mikoto era muy amable e Itachi le enseñaba muchas cosas interesantes, entre ellas como dejar en ridículo a Sasuke o a Naruto.

-Pero sobre todo a Sasuke –rió por lo bajo. Comenzó a correr siendo seguido por el cachorro hasta el salón. Quiso entrar a escondida para sorprender a ambos azabaches que ahí se encontraban, pero lo detuvo la conversación que mantenían.

-Uchiha Itachi, cómo es eso de que seguirás guardando el secreto –Mikoto miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó frente a él en el salón y continuó su sermón- estos jóvenes de ahora son unos idiotas.

-Mamá, ¿Y esas palabras? –rio el azabache.

-Estoy segura que has oído peores –se defendió Mikoto- este no es el punto. Toda esta historia es peor que el suspenso de las telenovelas, no lo soporto. En mi época todo se decía en la cara de todos. No podía haber secretos porque todos se enteraban a los diez minutos.

-Es decisión de Sakura, madre, no la mía.

-Tan buena chica –susurró la morena- pero también tan... tan… -no se le ocurrió una palabra y bufó.

-Sé que quieres al pequeño Sano…

-¡Pues claro, es mi nieto! –exclamó con orgullo.

-Pero no puedes interferir con la opinión de Sakura.

-Pero si puedo arreglar este asunto con un simple compromiso. Estoy segura de que Sasuke aceptará sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Y Sakura lo hará?

-Por favor, si ella ha tenido sexo con Sasuke no fue por capricho. Se nota a millas que se atraen –Sanosuke frunció el ceño al oírla. ¡Sasuke había tocado a su madre! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?! "la próxima vez abriré agujeros en sus pantalones" pensó con enojo. Alexander comenzó a morder su camisa para continuar con el juego pero Sanosuke lo ignoró y trató de agudizar más el oído.

-Mamá, por favor no hagas una locura –pidió. Mikoto era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponía y eso era de temer- sólo espera un poco más.

-Itachi –llamó con seriedad- un poco más puedo hacerlo yo, pero qué me dices del pobre de tu hermano. Siete años alejado, siete años sin estar en contacto con nadie más que tu padre, siete años quizás sólo pensando en Sakura. Pero eso no duele más que vivir en mentira por ese largo tiempo –Sanosuke se acercó más a la puerta.

-Qué pretendes, ¿Decirle a Sasuke sólo para que se case? –Sano abrió un poco más la puerta para oír mejor.

-No. No soy capaz de obligar a nadie a casarse con alguien –Mentira por supuesto, pensó Itachi.

-Entonces que todo quede así y que siga su curso –finalizó el moreno.

-No quiero. Quiero tratar a Sakura abiertamente, quiero tratar a Sano como mi verdadero nieto. ¡Quiero que Sasuke se entere de que tiene un hijo! –exclamó con dolor.

-Cómo crees que reaccione, Sanosuke –preguntó viendo por el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta, sobresaltando al ya impactado pequeño.

Sanosuke corrió por el pasillo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Su madre le había mentido pensó con dolor, Sasuke nunca se enteró de su existencia, por qué había sucedido todo aquello. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, esta vez no contuvo las lágrimas y dejó caer una, dos, tres hasta que la voz masculina del fondo lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Hey, enano ¿Estás bien? –Alzó la vista y miró al menor de los Uchiha acercándose mientras se desprendía de su corbata y ponía su chaqueta en una mano, parecía llegar de su reunión- Estoy agotado -No pudo hacer más comentario ya que Sanosuke se abalanzó sobre él, logrando desequilibrarlo un poco.

-O…oye, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó algo más serio. Trató de alejarlo para mirarle el rostro pero el pequeño se aferraba fuertemente de su cintura, sintió las lágrimas mojar su camisa y se preocupó aún más- Sanosuke –susurró presionando su espalda tratando torpemente de corresponderle a aquel abrazo hasta que se sintiera mejor. Sano reaccionó a su nombre entero, era tan extraño cuando él lo llamaba de aquel modo y no esos sobrenombres como mocoso o enano.

-No me digas que estás llorando –era algo obvio, pero quería solamente animarlo un poco, así que formó su típica sonrisa ladeada e hizo aquel comentario.

-¡No estoy llorando, Idiota! –exclamó sin separase.

-Ohh –agrandó su sonrisa- entonces me abrazas porque me extrañabas –lo picó más.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te odio! –exclamó aun derramando lágrimas, comenzó a golpearlo en el vientre con fuerza más para Sasuke era un golpe débil- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! –siguió diciendo sin detenerse. Sasuke lo dejó desahogarse, parecía tenso y muy afectado por algo.

Era mentira, pensaba Sanosuke, no odiaba a Sasuke y aun así se lo decía. Estaba feliz, esa era la verdad, estaba feliz, tanto que aún no podía creerlo. Descartó el hecho de que su madre le hubiera mentido, descartó la idea de que Sasuke no supiera que él era su hijo, en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que tenía un padre, que todo este tiempo lo tuvo y sabía que a su padre le gustaba Sakura, eso era aún mejor. Podría unir a la familia, podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo, pensó con alegría.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke –saludó Itachi acercándose junto a Mikoto.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Debería preguntar eso yo Sano está algo sentimental –rió por lo último.

-Quién está sentimental –preguntó recuperándose el pequeño mientras se separaba con rapidez y hablaba sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- si apenas me crucé contigo no soportaste la tentación de abrazarme y prometerme ir a comer helado e ir al parque de diversiones.

-Que yo qué…

-¡Oh, Sasuke! –Exclamó Mikoto dando un aplauso, costumbre que hacía para llamar la atención- eso es estupendo, le diré a Sakura que lo deje para el otro fin de semana.

-Yo no prometí nada –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Por qué Sasuke nunca cumple sus promesas –preguntó con falsa decepción a Mikoto, logrando que ese instinto maternal saliera a flote.

-¡Sasuke! Irás a ese parque de diversiones con Sanosuke, y que me entere yo si no te montas en cualquier atracción que quiera.

-Gracias abuela Mikoto. Quiero galletas –pidió alegre. La morena lo tomó de la mano y caminaron en sentido a la cocina. Itachi y el pequeño azabache intercambiaron miradas significativas y por último le sacó la lengua Sasuke. Ya planearía su nuevo movimiento, esta vez, para unir a sus padres, sonrió ampliamente siguiendo a su abuela.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó molesto Sasuke.

-Te perdiste mucho, tonto hermanito –rió pasando largo de él.

-o0oSxSo0o-

Pasaron las horas, la noche estaba cayendo y Sasuke se preparaba para el último encuentro con su amigo rubio antes de que viajara a su luna de miel. Suspiró, pobre Hinata, cómo lo podrá soportar todo ese tiempo. Terminó de cambiarse y pasó por el saló para despedirse nuevamente de su madre y hermano, una gran sonrisa de parte de Sanosuke lo dejo anonado pero aun así pasó a su lado revolviéndole los cabellos y encaminándose a la salida.

Durante el camino miraba de vez en cuando su teléfono, en todo ese día no obtuvo ni una llamada de Sakura, un mensaje, un buenos días, una señal o lo que sea que le diera motivos para ir en su busca y estar con ella hasta decir basta, dio un sonoro suspiro y aparcó en el pequeño café-bar y fue en busca de sus compañeros. Al mirarlos en la barra sentados se les unió con un cansado "hola". Unos minutos hablaron del aspecto del azabache y otros se burlaron de su conferencia en vivo de esa mañana.

-Me alegra ser tu bufón para tema de conversación, Dobe –dijo sarcástico.

-Eres una hielera, Teme.

-Sólo has logrado aprender esa palabra en japonés, se esperaba de alguien con tan corta memoria.

-¡No te burles, maldito! Puedo describirte exactamente lo que le dijiste a Sakura antes del baile del

último año de la preparatoria –el moreno lo miró retándolo a decirlo, Sai se limitó a sonreír ante la escena.

-"Sakura… -imitó una voz gruesa para nada comparada a la del Uchiha, Sai rió por lo bajo- Sabes que eres una chica… -Sasuke reaccionó al instante con ese comienzo.

-Está bien, Dobe –lo detuvo.

-"No me digas" –el rubio imito una voz aguda simulando ser Sakura y volvió a la grave- "tú sabes cómo funciona esto, un chico no puede ir sin pareja al baile y una mujer entrando sola es algo humillante…"

-Naruto, te lo advierto –amenazó el moreno con voz lúgubre. Sai rió con fuerza sin inmutarse de la mirada asesina que Sasuke cargaba.

-No puedo creer que así invitaras a la pobre de Sakura al baile

-Y cabe destacar que Sakura estuvo a punto de darle un bofetón –Un golpe impactó en la cabeza de Naruto- ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

-Por bocón –respondió Sasuke, molesto mientras tomaba de su copa, sus dos acompañantes lo imitaron sumiéndose en un pequeño silencio.

-¿Dónde está, Ino? –preguntó Sasuke.

-¿No querrás decir, Sakura-chan? –rió zorrunamente el rubio recibiendo otro golpe por parte del moreno.

-Se quedó a acompañar a Sakura en su turno nocturno.

-Trabajar en ese lugar debe ser agotador para Sakura –dijo más bien para sí mismo Sasuke.

-¿Estás de bromas? –Lo interrumpió Naruto- Sakura ama ese hospital.

-Como también ama al Doctor Caricias –agregó Sai apoyando su cabeza en una mano y bebiendo un poco más.

-¿El doctor qué?

-El Doctor Caricias, Sakura muere, sueña y se desvive por él –apoyó Naruto.

-¿Qué doctor es ese? –Preguntó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño- ¿Trabaja cerca de su consultorio?

-Trabaja muuuy cerca –exageró Sai.

-Muuuy cerca, y Sakura adora sus visitas al consultorio.

-Ese desgraciado lo más seguro es que sea de esos médicos pervertidos –bufó Sasuke.

-Una de sus especialidades es la inspección detallada del físico femenino –Sasuke estuvo a punto de escupir.

-Ahora que lo pienso –interrumpió Sai- las mujeres deben ir de vez en cuando a hacerse un examen general, Sakura no debe ser la excepción.

-¡¿Para qué mierda necesita de la ayuda de ese depravado?! –Exclamó con enojo Sasuke ganándose varias miradas- ¿Dime quién es? –Exigió acercando a Naruto hacia sí- iré a partirle la cara.

-Oh, no creo que se posible –agregó dramático Itachi apareciendo al otro lado de Sasuke mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro. Sai y Naruto contuvieron la risa- Sakura se decepcionaría si su amado doctor resultara herido.

-También lo conoces –afirmó Sasuke mirando fulminante a su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que el supiera toda la vida personal de su amada Sakura y el no estuviera enterado de nada?

-Sakura nos pidió que guardáramos en secreto su identidad –luego agregó Sai- ya que, tú sabes, eso haría más excitante la relación entre ambos.

-Me pregunto cómo terminará todo –suspiró dramático el rubio a lo que Sasuke apretó más la copa, quizás hasta agrietarla un poco.

-A que no saben –comentó Sai imitando a una vecina chismosa, Itachi y Naruto prestaron atención como unas chicas curiosas- escuché –hablaba con voz pausada y desesperante para Sasuke, quería hacerlo desesperarlo- que ayer pasaron una exquisita noche.

Sasuke golpeó con fuerza la barra, rompiendo la copa, y sin importarle los reclamos corrió a la salida vuelto un demonio. En el loca los tres hombres explotaron en risa una vez vieron arrancar el auto negro.

Sasuke presionó el acelerador, sujetaba con fuerza el volante hasta tener los nudillos blancos. Iba a matar a alguien. Y ese alguien era aquel desgraciado Doctor. Estacionó haciendo que los neumáticos sonaran fuertemente, luego a toda velocidad se introdujo al hospital. Camino apresurado

hasta llegar al consultorio de Sakura. Donde se detuvo al escuchar.

-Si tocas más abajo quizás sienta algo –sus dientes chirriaron y abrió de golpe la puerta. Encontrando como escena a un castaño sentado en la camilla con una enorme marca roja en la mejilla y a Sakura sentada en frente bufando, con una mano sostenía su carpeta y la otra se posaba sobre el abdomen del sujeto.

-Supongo que si siente más dolor abajo tendremos que castrarlo, ¿No cree? Doctora Haruno –habló con voz lúgubre y una sonrisa cínica que palideció al muchacho.

-¡Estoy bien! –El castaño se vistió con rapidez- creo que no necesitaré más exámenes. ¡Adiós! –El consultorio quedó en silencio y Sakura rió ante lo sucedido.

-Gracias Sasuke, acabe de perder a un querido paciente.

-Y muy pronto perderás al Doctor Caricias –Sakura se sonrojó totalmente, que vergüenza que se enterara de ese ridículo sobrenombre.

-Así que ya lo sabes –rio nerviosa- es algo extraño lo sé pero Ino así me lo ofreció.

-¿Y tú sigues todo lo que Ino te ponga en frente?

-¿Estás molesto por un simple sobrenombre? –preguntó irónica Sakura.

-Dime el nombre real y te demandaré.

-¡Entonces no sabes quién es el doctor caricias! –afirmó con emoción.

-¡Maldición Sakura, ¿tienes que caer por cualquier hombre con buena cara que se te ponga en frente?! –Sakura se levantó indignada, si Sasuke no sabía que ese sobrenombre era dirigido hacia él no había problema alguno, pero por qué rayos se molestaba tanto.

-Qué estas insinuando Uchiha –se incorporó acercándose a él.

-Que tienes un hijo. Debería escoger mejor pareja que ese maldito pervertido. Sí, Sai y Naruto me hablaron de él -¡Dios! Mataría a ese par, declaró Sakura.

-Y según tú quien es mejor para mí.

-¿No crees que pueda ser yo? –preguntó acercándose de sobre manera su rostro al de ella. Sakura revivió todo el momento de la noche anterior y no evitó sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. Pero no se ocultaría, Sakura Haruno no es una cobarde.

-Qué piensas de lo que pasó ayer –preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

-No cambies de tema –suspiró Sasuke pasando una mano para echar su cabellos hacia atrás- supongo que es triste que el Dobe ya no esté para servirnos de payaso –Sakura miró impresionada a Sasuke.

-s… ¿Solo eso? –se atrevió a preguntar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí, supongo, no sé qué decir. Iba a buscarte esta mañana a tu habitación del hotel pero Sai me dijo que te fuiste –Sakura abrió de sobre manera los ojos.

-Tú… -Sasuke se inclinó para escucharla mejor- ¡Eres un idiota Uchiha! –Lo empujó molesta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura?!

-¡Eres un idiota, ingenuo, despistado e insensible idiota! –nombro presionando su dedo en el pecho del azabache, estaba molesta, cómo pudo descartar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior- ¡Por eso estas soltero!

-¡¿Te volviste loca?!

-No, Uchiha, pero me volverás loca por tu gran inmadurez.

-Si tan solo me explicaras qué rayos te pone molesta conmigo pudiera entender –contestó malhumorado.

-Piensa en la noche anterior si es que la memoria no te falla –le retó

-¿Pasó algo anoche entre los dos? –preguntó muy curioso e interesado.

-No lo sé. Por qué no averiguas –tomó sus cosas y comentó antes de salir- o puedes simplemente consultarle a doctor caricias lo que pasó.

Sasuke quedó en el consultorio totalmente desubicado.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando hoy?!


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Quiero saber por qué rayos ya ha pasado una semana y no veo resultado!

-Sasuke es un idiota, es por eso –bufó Sakura indignada.

-Qué importa Sasuke, ¡Estoy hablando de mi embarazo! –Sakura rodó los ojos y siguió rellenando formularios. Ino llevaba días con su nueva obsesión de tener un hijo, y no había ni un día en que no se quejara por sus intentos frustrados- no me ignores, esto es importante –exclamó Ino golpeando fuertemente el escritorio, cubriendo el informe de la pelirosa, esta frunció el ceño.

-Ino, no estoy para ayudarte en estos momentos. Estoy a punto de desearle la muerte al señor Uchiha –se levantó de su asiento dando por inicio su segundo recorrido del día.

-Ah claro, eso es lo único que ocupa tu mente. No entiendo aun de qué te quejas. ¿No lo habías solucionado todo?

-Si no hubieras opacado tu curiosidad con tu nueva obsesión de quedar embarazada te hubieras enterado de que el muy señor "mírenme cuando paso" se olvidó de que tuvimos sexo el día de la boda de Naruto –bufó una vez más tratando de controlar su ira dentro del trabajo.

-Tú te lo buscaste –comentó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos- por lo menos aún muere por ti –rió Ino y Sakura se alejó más enojada de lo que ya estaba- te recuerdo que ocultaste tu copa y huiste como una cobarde –le gritó a medio pasillo y la ojijade deseó más que nada en ese mundo coserle la boca "sin anestesia" pensó siguiendo con su camino.

¿Qué no importaba, decía Ino? ¡Claro que importaba! Qué cosa más humillante que pasar una noche maravillosa con la persona que amas y de un día para otro el muy desgraciado no se acuerda ni de un tierno beso o un simple alago. Era para matarlo, pensaba Sakura, una semana, un mes para ella, donde evitaba al moreno, le era cortante, peleaba con él por cada pequeño acto que hacía, y más de una vez trató de humillarlo frente a Sanosuke, cosa que por alguna extraña razón no había podido lograr aún.

Qué coraje tenía el Uchiha para dirigirle la palabra luego de aquella noche. Bien, lo admitía, Ino tenía razón en algo: ella quería que desde esa noche todo quedara olvidado y siguiera su curso como cualquier otro día, pero ¡Por favor! ¡¿Quién era capaz de creer tal idiotez?! ¿En serio quería que el Uchiha olvidara todo? ¡Claro que no! Lo pensó en ese momento por la vergüenza que sentía pero en realidad quería gritarle al mundo que ¡Había tenido sexo con Uchiha Sasuke y que ahora él le pertenecía! Esas arpías secretarias le tendrían envidia, su club de seguidoras morirían por la frustración de no tener en sus manos a tal galán como Sasuke. ¡Quería morir por pensar en la estupidez de borrar todo! Estaba loca, quería ir donde Sasuke y halarlo hacia sí sin decir una palabra y besarlo, hasta frente a las cámaras si era posible.

Se detuvo sonrojada a mitad del pasillo. Dios, no podía ser que pensara en cosas tan indebidas… no… indebidas no eran, ya no era una niña de diecisiete años, no, era una mujer, pensó con orgullo. Grande, madura e inteligente, pensar en tener relaciones con otra persona era una etapa de la vida no tenía nada de malo pensar en hacer muchas cosas con algún muchacho.

-¡Pero es Sasuke! –exclamó en voz alta mientras se retorcía en la vergüenza. Él era demasiado para ella. De repente los recuerdos de la noche que pasaron juntos surcó en su cabeza, seguida de la escena donde Sasuke dio a entender que no recordaba nada- mentira –bufó- yo soy muy buena para él, hmp –declaró antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Todo lo que sentía por el moreno no borraría el hecho de que estuviera molesta con él.

Entró en la habitación donde esperaba encontrar a Sai realizando su inspección pero no lo vio en el lugar, en cambio un pelirrojo tomaba su lugar sonriendo cálidamente a la vieja Chiyo. Fue inconsciente, nunca lo había visto, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esos color miel, eran algo… intensos.

-Buenos días –murmuró tratando de recuperarse.

-Doctora Haruno –llamó en modo de saludo, con una voz calmada y profunda.

-Esa mocosa, por ella estoy aquí otra vez –fingió llorar. El alto pelirrojo la ignoró y mantuvo su vista en la pelirrosa.

-La estábamos esperando, el chequeo está listo y este es el registro médico –entregó una carpeta azul y Sakura no salía de su asombro ¿Acaso no era un doctor? Lo miró de arriba abajo, no vestía bata pero si llevaba una camisa de mangas largas algo ajustada a su pecho y con el logo pequeño del hospital.

-Bien –leyó el informe rápidamente, bufó por lo bajo y devolvió la carpeta- Señora Chiyo.

-Señorita –rectificó la anciana- mi querido Sai hubiera tenido más respeto -Un tic apareció en su ceja y el pelirrojo la miró como si fuera algo fascinante.

-Sai no se encuentra, qué lástima –sonrió forzadamente. Chiyo bufó- Bien es hora de aclarar algo, nuevamente –habló con seriedad- si sigue viniendo a este hospital sin un caso de emergencia "real" se le prohibirá pasar por la puerta ¿Entendido?

-Eso está prohibido. No pueden sacarme de aquí –retó la vieja.

-Si puedo y lo haré ya que usted es una anciana sana y salva –El hermano de la señora se tensó y oyó a su lado suspirar al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Anciana?! Una mocosa como tú no sabe reconocer a una mujer tan joven como yo –Sakura no evitó reírse en su cara.

-Usted es obstinada.

-¡Y tú una chiquilla molesta, ya veo por qué estas soltera! –un golpe en la baranda a los pies de la cama hizo callar a la vieja. Sakura seguía con su sonrisa forzosa.

-Le pido que no meta mi vida personal en esto porque en ese caso le resacaría en cara que por lo menos no tengo sesenta años y vivo sin pretendientes.

-¡Qué grosera!

-¡Señora tiene media hora para abandonar este hospital o llamaré a seguridad! Problema resuelto –Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Viste cómo me habló Sasori? –dijo indignada.

-Te lo mereces, eres muy terca abuela –Sakura cerró la puerta quedando pasmada "abuela" eso dijo, no tenía duda, dijo abuela ¡y ella le faltó el respeto a la anciana!

-Qué vergüenza –se sonrojó apresurándose por el pasillo para alejarse de aquella habitación.

Ese día pretendía salir temprano del trabajo, ya era tiempo de que pasara más tiempo con su hijo, no era correcto dejar a Mikoto ser su niñera. Atendió simples chequeos generales como también ayudó en emergencia. Fue a la cafetería por un poco de cafeína o caería del cansancio y sueño. Una vez asegurada su envase en mano volvió en dirección a su consultorio. Tan sumergida en sus pensamiento ocasionaron que casi se llevara por delante al pelirrojo de esa mañana, hizo todo lo posible para mantener el café dentro del vaso sin derramarlo, luego se dio permiso de suspirar.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el hombre, y ahí estaban otra vez esos hermosos ojos, podía ver claramente su reflejo en ellos como también notaba un tono rojizo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo detallándolo, no pudo ni oír su presentación.

-¿Está de acuerdo?

-Sí –respondió sin pensar.

-Perfecto, esperaré en la salida –se despidió y siguió de largo. Sakura odio en ese momento andar perdida en sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta de su consultorio y encontró a Ino sentada sobre su escritorio.

-Borra esa sonrisa ¿Por qué me ves así? –preguntó la pelirosa buscando sus cosas.

-¿Ya conociste a ojitos bonitos?

-Oji… Ino, tu capacidad de dar sobrenombres es nula.

-No es cierto, se me da bien la tarea.

-¡¿Doctor caricias?!

-Por favor era perfecto. Chico guapo, con porte serio y bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero en sí todo un caballero al tocarte –Sakura bufó- pero esto no viene al caso. ¿Por qué aceptaste ir con Sasori?

-¿Sasori? –maldición le dolería la cabeza si no seguía prestando atención a las conversaciones.

-Akasuna no Sasori. Insisto, los japoneses te rodean querida amiga –al ver que Sakura seguía sin entender agregó- tu nuevo compañero, en este caso enfermero.

¿Enfermero. Ese no era trabajo de mujeres? Ella nunca tuvo uno, no creía que hiciera falta, era suficientemente buena sola. Pero ir con él ¿A dónde?

-Te invitó a la cafetería de enfrente para conocer tu estilo de trabajo. O eso es simple excusa –rio Ino ante el patético movimiento de conquista- pero es lindo. Lo apruebo.

-¡Ino de qué rayos me estás hablando! ¿Lo apruebas? Primero Sasuke y ahora Sasori. Acabe de ver a ese hombre hoy, cuando nunca antes en mi vida lo había conocido. No pretendo dejar así como así a Sasuke. No soy de esas que caen por cualquiera –comentó con seguridad.

-Pero admites que está buenísimo –la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Sakura suspiró, sí, tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo era atractivo, pero si lo comparaba con Sasuke, quizás sea un poco más alto que Sasuke pero el moreno seguía teniendo ese porte tan elegante y Sasori era algo… sencillo.

-Esto no está bien.

-Aquí va de nuevo –bufó Ino.

-No es correcto comparar a Sasuke con una persona que recién conocí.

-Y que tendrás hasta tu jubilación en el hospital. Ve a conocer más de ojitos-bonitos y me cuentas mañana –Ino se dirigió a la puerta- hoy tengo que planear mi nueva táctica con Sai. Además es mejor que tu me cuentes o ¿preferirás que le pregunte a él directamente? –sabía que Ino era incapaz de sufrir lo que se denominaba vergüenza así que simplemente suspiró y la rubia sonrió triunfante antes de retirarse.

Sakura miró la hora algo desilusionada, había terminado temprano para recoger a su hijo de la mansión Uchiha y ahora tenía que pasar media hora con el pelirrojo por cortesía y aclarar los puntos de trabajo. Sin más que hacer en el hospital se dirigió a la salida donde se encontraba esperándola el ojimiel. Se había cambiado, usaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa simple unicolor. Era frustrante ver que los chicos se veían bien con tan solo un pantalón y una estúpida camisa, incluyendo el cabello rebelde y despeinado. En cambio las mujeres combatían con todo eso.

-Siento que sea tan repentino. Debes estar muy ocupada –comentó una vez que cruzaron la calle.

-Bueno, algo –se limitó a contestar, estaba algo tensa.

-Viniendo del famoso hospital Konoha sería algo normal. Debes ser muy buena para que seas la próxima directora –Sakura alzó una ceja, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Solo unos pocos estaban enterados para que no saliera a la luz en los periódicos el retiro de Tsunade. Sasori le sonrió a agregar- la señorita Ino me lo comentó antes de salir.

-Ella está en todas partes –bufó Sakura. No le sorprendía que en tan solo diez minutos su amiga le haya contado toda su vida.

Una vez en el café Sasori la interrogó en muchos aspectos, no tan importantes, pero se notaba su enorme curiosidad. Luego le tocó a ella preguntar y como Ino había dicho era originario de Japón, tal vez estuviera trabajando de enfermero pero tenía gran capacidad para enfrentar las operaciones de emergencia. Se había mudado por simple capricho, y porque llegó la noticia de que su abuela había enfermado. Cosa que a la final resultó ser fraude. Sakura se había disculpado rápidamente por haber ofendido a la vieja esa mañana pero Sasori simplemente le sonrió y le restó importancia.

Ya había sacado otra diferencia, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa tan perfecta como Sasori, pero la del moreno era orgullosa y la del pelirrojo simplemente era calidez y picardía. Disimuló el leve sonrojo sorbiendo de su café y continuaron con las preguntas simultáneamente hasta pasar a hablar de la vida algo más personal de la pelirosa.

-Eres muy joven para ser madre soltera –había comentado. Esa Chiyo se las pagaría- no le veo nada de malo –corrigió con rapidez- tan solo verte me hace pensar que eres una mujer fuerte y decidida.

-Y lo soy –no lo pudo evitar, estaba en su ser aprovechar y mostrar algo de altanería- mi hijo es un amor, es educado, caballeroso, tierno, inocente –comentó emocionada.

-Los niños son muy alegres. El llegar cansado luego de un día pesado se alegra con tan solo verlos sonreír.

-Tú sí me entiendes –exclamó llamando la atención de las personas cercanas. Miró su taza sonrojada y agregó- debes tener experiencia.

-No tengo hijos, como tú estoy soltero. En Japón hace algunos años colaboré en una guardería, fue una buena experiencia.

-Interesante –Por un momento escuchó la voz de Ino en su cabeza "Soltero, soltera, ¿Entiendes?" rio ante la estupidez que gritaba la rubia imaginaria. Miró disimuladamente al Sasori, no estaba mal. Le atraía, quizás como un amigo cercano en un futuro pero no tanto como Sasuke le ocasionaba a ella ese gran sentimiento hacia él. Miró la hora, ya era tarde, tenía que ir por Sanosuke. Miró nuevamente al pelirrojo y la sobresaltó mirar directamente a sus ojos, no dejaban de verla con esa gran intensidad.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme tanto? –preguntó en un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –sonrió.

-Si.

-Entonces no. Ver tu rostro sonrojado es fascinante señorita Haruno.

¡Dios, no caigas en sus ojos Sakura! Se gritaba mentalmente. ¡Por qué siempre tenía que ponerse nerviosa con cada chico atractivo que se le cruzaba en frente!

o0o0o0o0-SxS -o0o0o0o0

Un puchero se dibujaba en el rostro del pequeño moreno. Sasuke suspiró por tercera vez.

-Lo siento –rebajó su orgullo para disculparse una vez más pero el pequeño infló más las mejillas- vamos, no seas tan caprichoso, pareces una niña.

-¡¿A quién le dices niña, cabeza de cacatúa?!

-Cabeza de… -un tic se formó en su ceja- más respeto enano.

-Hmp –el pequeño volvió a hacer un puchero. Sasuke siguió conduciendo camino al apartamento de Sakura.

Era sábado, lo habían botado literalmente de su casa sólo para llevar a Sanosuke al parque de diversiones, como supuestamente le había prometido hace una semana. Pero para su mala suerte el parque estaba cerrado por mantenimiento y a eso se le suma el hecho de que tuvo que ir a una reunión dejando al pequeño esperando hora y media afuera y sin ninguna distracción.

-Te lo recompensaré –comentó a lo que Sanosuke sintió extrema felicidad, moría por salir a muchos lugares junto al mayor, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y a la vez convencerlo de estar por siempre con su madre- te compraré un helado.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Pensaré en otra cosa luego –Sasuke suspiró, era tan exigente como Sakura. Frunció el ceño.

Sakura Haruno, la mujer de sus pesadillas durante toda esa semana ¿Trataba de torturarlo? Todas esas indirectas usadas como golpe bajo hacia su orgullo eran usadas por ella. Sakura ocultaba la maldad bajo ese perfecto y hermoso rostro, no era idiota, sabía que estaba molesta, la razón era difícil de deducir. De la boda de Naruto no recuerda más que la competencia de tequila y una que otra cosa que estuvo hablando con Sakura esa noche, luego al día siguiente…Sai. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El trauma de su vida, esa mañana la declararía tabú. Sólo eso recordaba, ella no estaba junto a él en la cama, lo que le enojó. Ya estaba cansado de sus sueños con Sakura, estaba cansado de pensar en ella, tener ilusiones con ella cuando lo que en verdad quería era tenerla cara a cara demostrarle cuanta pasión y amor guardaba para ella. Pero no, Sakura podía tner un carácter fuerte pero es lenta para comprender indirectas. Cuántas veces comentó que su vida sería perfecta si viviera junto a él, pero no, ella seguía sin entender. Bufó.

-La mente femenina es tan complicada.

-Sólo has lo que quiera y será feliz –agregó Sanosuke mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Sasuke le dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a centrarse en el camino.

-Quién diría que me ayudarías un poco con tu madre.

-Es que pareces un idiota desesperado –dijo sonando desinteresado.

-Espera y verás cuando la chica que te guste se moleste sin razón y te haga la vida imposible una semana.

-Eres caso perdido –declaró alzando los hombros- todos saben por qué mamá está molesta ¿Por qué no preguntas directamente?

¡¿Todos?! Es cierto, siempre lo saben todo, cualquier cosa que le suceda a Sakura, eso le molesta. Se supone que él es su amigo de infancia, su compañero, su ser más querido y con quien más puede tener confianza, ese era él. Entonces por qué rayos no sabía nada de Sakura. Pretendía enfrentarla, esta vez no tendrían interrupciones, miró a Sanosuke, no creería que pudiera impedir la pelea de ambos pero era maduro y entendería por qué enfrentaba a su madre o le gritaba. Aceleró hasta llegar al edificio, tomó la llave en caso de emergencia y abrió dejando pasar al pequeño, devolvió la llave y lo siguió a la sala.

-Mamá no está –dijo desanimado, ambos morenos se dejaron caer al sofá. Miraron hacia la tele y al mismo tiempo el control remoto. Una mirada fugaz al otro y se lanzaron por él.

-¡Soy mayor, suéltalo!

-¡Ja! ¡Eres un infantil, peleándote por el control, perdí el respeto hacia ti!

-¡Obedece y dámelo!

-¡Es mi casa, yo mando!

A la final el control no tenía batería y molestos vieron los primero que se encontraba puesto, estaban demasiado flojos como para levantarse y cambiar. Pasaba el tiempo y Sakura no llegaba, Sasuke estaba seguro que ya su madre le había avisado que Sanosuke se encontraba con él, entonces por qué no llegaba. Comenzó a zapatear ligeramente, Sanosuke comenzó a dormitar, el tiempo se volvió lento y Sanosuke cayó en su regazo. No le importó, un sentimiento cálido lo invadió y le acarició el rostro, verlo así no daba impresión de que fuera en realidad un demonio. Siguió viendo la televisión, o por lo menos trataba. Sus pensamientos iban en torno a Sakura, la noche de boda, su molestia, el hecho de que Itachi supiera su embarazo y el no, eso aún no se le olvidaba, tendría que interrogar primero a Itachi, a él sí podría descargarle su ira e incluso golpearlo y destruir su cara. Sonrió, disfrutaría eso.

Se hicieron las cinco y escucho en la entrada a Sakura quejarse del tráfico que se forma y que odiaba andar en taxi. Sanosuke se levantó rápidamente y bostezó esperando ver a su madre entrar a la sala. Pero ambos morenos se tensaron y fruncieron el ceño al ver entrar a un pelirrojo.

-Siento que tengas que ayudarme con el mercado –se disculpó Sakura.

-No hay problema –comentó entrando a la sala- dónde está la cocina –notó la presencia de los azabaches.

-¿Quién eres? –Sanosuke no ocultó su molestia y preguntó.

-Sanosuke –llamó Sakura entrando a abrazar a su pequeño- Cómo estuvo tu día –Sano le contestó con una sonrisa y Sakura asintió feliz.

-Ah, hola Sasuke –esta vez no fue por maldad, simplemente el todo de su voz fue algo despreocupada al saludarlo, aunque sintió el leve rubor recorrer levemente su rostro, la mirada profunda e intensa de Sasuke no se alejaba de ella. Notó que estaba molesto en seguida, vio que dirigió una mirada neutra al pelirrojo.

-Buenas tardes –le saludo a este, Sasuke no respondió. La tensión comenzó a invadir la habitación y Sakura tosió como si eso rompiera el hielo.

-Sasuke, Sano, les presento a Akasuna no Sasori, mi compañero de trabajo.

-¿Sai no es tu compañero? –preguntaron como si fuera una excusa ambos morenos.

-Tsunade me encargó trabajar con Sakura, me alegro de que fuera una de las mejores.

-¿Cada médico no trabaja individual? –preguntó Sasuke con voz neutra mas su ceño fruncido demostraba su enojo.

-Oh, no, Sasori es enfermero –comentó Sakura sonriente mientras tomaba una de las bolsas y se dirigía a la cocina- te prepararé de comer algo Sanosuke –el pequeño tragó en seco y Sasuke suspiró poniéndole una mano en la cabeza dándole apoyo.

Miró fijamente a los dos en el sofá. Sasuke y Sanosuke fruncieron el ceño nuevamente y se cruzaron de brazos para devolverle la mirada.

-Así que trabajaras con Sakura –comentó Sasuke sólo por decir.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó extrañado.

-Sasuke  
>-¿Enfermera no es trabajo de niña? –preguntó con algo de mal intento de inocencia, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de burla.<p>

-Es neutro –dijo el pelirrojo notando el bombardeo- me gusta lo que hago, más aún si conozco a alguien tan especial como Sakura –Los azabaches se pusieron en guardia.

-Mucho cuidadito –advirtió en voz baja Sanosuke- no te acerques a mamá.

-Es normal que un pequeño esté celoso –se acercó a él y le alborotó el cabello- Tranquilo no te quitaré a tu madre, ella te querrá tenga o no novio. Eres un buen chico, es bueno que protejas a tu madre –le sorprendió oírlo decir eso. Sanosuke por un momento lo consideró buena persona, pero en seguida se acordó de Sasuke. Él era su padre, no podía ni quería tener a otro.

-¿Pretendes llegar a ser su novio? –la advertencia en el rostro de Sasuke dejaría a todos dando paso hacia atrás pero el pelirrojo solo lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-Nunca dije eso –se incorporó- pero lo consideraré. Tú madre es muy linda pequeño. Dependiendo qué desee la doctora Haruno.

Sasuke se incorporó y le hizo frente, no le importó que sea algo más alto. Dijo con seriedad:

-Apenas la conoces.

-Creo en el amor a primera vista –sonrió ladeado.

-Es de fuerte carácter.

-Una fantástica característica –Sasuke apretó los puños.

-Me ama.

-Eso lo veremos –Sasuke suspiró y luego sonrió arrogante, cosa que desconcertó a Sasori.

-Has lo que quieras –Sanosuke estuvo a punto de protestar- pero no creas que te lo haré fácil –Se dirigió a la entrada y comentó pasando a su lado- no pasarás de amigo.

-¿Te vas, Sasuke? –preguntó Sakura algo desilusionada, y tan buen humor que tenía.

-Yo también, Sakura –tomó su mano y la besó- espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante.

-Por supuesto –sonrió con algo de vergüenza, por el rabillo del ojo miró a Sasuke, su expresión era serena pero ella lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que estaba molesto, ¿Celoso quizás? Rio ante la idea.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura –sin reparo alejó a Sasori y besó a Sakura en la mejilla, en realidad a un lado de la comisura de sus labios. Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke le sonrió con esa sonrisa que lograba aturdirla- Adiós –antes de retirarse comentó.

-Iré a comer algo afuera –Sanosuke corrió hacia Sasuke y se aferró a su cintura.

-Mamá quiero ir con Sasuke –más que una petición pareció un ruego. Sasuke le sonrió al pequeño y miró a Sakura.

-No me molestaría. No será muy tarde cuando lo devuelva –Sin oír los reclamos de su madre Sanosuke arrastró a Sasuke hasta la puerta.

Sakura suspiró.

-Le estoy dando mucha libertad –se quejó. Sasori volvió a abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-No te preocupes, creo que está en buenas manos. Ese Sasuke se ve como un padre sobre protector –Sakura dio un respingo y agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Sakura? –llamó extrañado.

-Estarán bien –volvió a sonreír rápidamente- gracias por ayudarme en las compras. Nos vemos el lunes, que sea puntual en el trabajo –el pelirrojo asintió y se retiró.

Una vez sola Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá y miró al techo. La casa vacía le hacía sentir tan… sola. Era muy evidente, hasta para Sasori, notar que Sasuke era el padre de Sanosuke, sabía que en cualquier momento hasta Sanosuke se enteraría y luego Sasuke. Cuánto odiaba mentir. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke, mañana lo haría sin falta.

0o0o0o—SxS—o0o0o0

Sanosuke arrasó con la pasta que tenía en frente y se giró a devorar la pizza de la izquierda. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, su rostro se encontraba sereno y sus pensamientos no habían más que enfurecerlo. Todo su esfuerzo para estar con Sakura y viene un chico, de cabello teñido, a meterse en su relación. Y no sólo eso pensaba indignado, se había tomado la molestia de llamarla con tanta confianza por su nombre. Bufó, también Sakura era ingenua, llevar a un completo desconocido a su casa.

-Deja de poner esas caras. Eres raro –comentó Sanosuke mordiendo una porción de pizza. Se detuvo y miró al mayor que fruncía el ceño- ¿No comerás? –dejó su trozo de pizza- No me gusta comer sólo –susurró con la mirada gacha. Sasuke reaccionó en ese momento y miró la mesa en el local de comida italiana, varios platos estaban a medio terminar y la pizza mordida frente a Sanosuke le hicieron reír sinceramente.

-Si me dejaras algo quizás pueda comer contigo –Sanosuke se sonrojó.

-Te dejé pasta –bufó.

-Sí, tres fideos me llenaran no te preocupes –dijo sarcástico sin perder la sonrisa mientras llamaba a la mesera para ordenar más- De la comida que te he salvado.

-No debí dejar a mamá sola con ese sujeto –comentó haciendo un puchero y Sasuke bufó al acordarse del pelirrojo.

-Ya se iba de todos modos.

-¡Mamá no puede estar con él! –declaró Sanosuke- prefiero que seas tú –se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada de Sasuke, se notaba un brillo triunfante y alegre- c…claro es que eres más fácil de dominar –rectificó.

-No sabes mentir –el pequeño iba a reclamar pero Sasuke medió a su boca la pizza- mejor calla y come, tienes que volver temprano –el moreno sonrió y esperó su orden.

-Aquí tiene, señor. Desea algo más –la mujer pestañeó varias veces ilusionada, Sasuke se olvidó de su presencia y Sanosuke frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye papá! –llamó alegre- ¡Por qué no traemos a mamá la próxima vez! –Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, por qué no –respondió algo estupefacto. Sano miró a la mesera con diversión y esta se fue molesta. Sasuke miró la escena- eres un pequeño demonio –rio Sasuke como si ya fuera caso perdido.

-Si no pudiste alejarla no quiero imaginar cómo te desharás del Akasuna.

-Ese es un caso diferente –habló con seriedad.

-Si tanto insistes de ayudaré.

-No te he pedido ayuda –sonrió ladeado.

-No insistas, sé que la quieres –dijo altanero.

-Y cómo –preguntó curioso.

-El mes que viene es mi cumpleaños –comentó- y si yo soy feliz mi mamá también lo será. Y así te considerará más que ese sujeto –Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sólo quieres que pague tus caprichos.

-Te equivocas, sólo quiero un cumpleaños en familia –comentó, y negándose a hablar más puso de excusa la comida y comenzó a comer.

-No tengo problema. Tendrás un cumpleaños especial sólo porque quiero dártelo, no para conquistar a Sakura –Sasuke tomó de su bebida- tú también mereces disfrutar de vez en cuando –Sanosuke sonrió feliz.

-Y luego nos pondremos de acuerdo en deshacernos de la enfermera.

Trato –ambos sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

-Esto será divertido –pensaron a la vez.


	11. Chapter 11

ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN! hola XD... como estan? yo bien gracias a dios! a pesar de que mi compu murio desde hace tiempo, mi tabla de dibujo me la rompio mi hermanito y sufri para robarle la compu a mi hermana XD Eso mas clases, tareas, el nuevo juego de pokemon! XD sieee soy un acaso perdido lo siento

Aqui les traigo conti...

PERO! no es la unica que veran y no desaparecere como lo hice la ultima vez asi que porfa los comentarios de odio que se mantengan en el fondo de su corazon XD dentro de unas horas subire la otra actualizacion! y a partir de la proxima semana actualizare cada jueves o viernes! incluso antes XD dependiendo como van las evaluaciones de clases.

Saludos!

-SxS-

Una pequeña risa pícara seguida de un beso en la comisura del labio, otro corto sobre los labios y un tercero en el cuello. El suspiro de Ino no se hizo esperar, abrazó con fuerza a su amado novio, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

-Te adoro, Ino –Sai sobre ella no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo mucho que la rubia lo atraía, y por supuesto Ino correspondía con todo tipo de cursis confesiones.

-Yo te amo –lo abrazó con más fuerzas, por no decir que se aferraba a su espalda con las uñas y correspondía a sus besos. La atmósfera era la misma que ambos pasaban en la intimidad, y por intimidad para ellos significaba todo el tiempo, cualquier lugar u ocasión, no había modo de arruinar su pegajoso y cursi ambiente… Hasta ahora, un sonido distante en el baño, tipo alarma sonó haciendo reaccionar a la rubia de inmediato. Esta empujó con fuerza a Sai, casi logrando que cayera de la cama, y sin dar explicación se encerró en el baño, tomó su teléfono para apagar su alarma y luego procedió a buscar una pequeña prueba escondida detrás de varios detergentes y perfumes. La tomó y observó el resultado. Maldijo una y otra vez en su mente, hasta llegó a exclamarlo con rabia más de una vez logrando que Sai se preocupara y tocara preguntando por su estado. Ino contuvo las lágrimas, la vida estaba siendo injusta con ella.

-¿Acaso mucho sexo no es suficiente? –preguntó mirando al techo del baño, como si su mirada pudiera traspasar la pared y mirar perfectamente el cielo- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas –del otro lado de la puerta el azabache se apoyaba en la pared sonriendo, sabía que su querida rubia a veces tenía esos arranques locos de correr al baño, y otras veces la había encontrado hablando sola. La puerta se abrió de repente y ella corrió a colgarse a su cuello, ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

-No hablaba contigo, tonto –murmuró.

-Lo sé –correspondió a su abrazo- ¿debería sentir celos por ese ser invisible a quien le hablas a escondidas de mí? –Ino se sonrojó, no iba a decirle que reclamaba a Dios el hecho de no estar embarazada luego de tantos intentos ocultos. Su celular volvió a sonar y ella bufó descolgándolo.

-¡Hola papi! –saludo con fingido ánimo, haciéndole señas a Sai de que se mantuviera callado, este se acercó por su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello. Ino contuvo un suspiro- Sí, estoy bien, ¿Y tu? Qué sucede –otro beso de Sai hizo que una tonta risa saliera de su boca- ¡No!...Quiero decir, sí estoy sola, sólo me acordaba de algo –Sai continuó el rastro de besos mientras Ino intentaba, y en serio intentaba prestar atención a lo que su padre. Su autocontrol se fue por la cañería respondió rápidamente un:- Nos vemos en esa cena –y sin esperar respuestas trancó y se abalanzó sobre Sai.

-Tú… ¡Tú me vuelves loca!

-Te vez adorable siendo loca –una burlona pero tierna sonrisa le dedicó.

-Eres un idiota –fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron antes de seguir con su típica rutina de sexo matutino.

Claro, no todos podían pasar sus días tranquilamente, con la persona que ama, viviendo sin preocupaciones o mentiras de por medio, y la pobre persona que sufría en esos momentos era Sakura Haruno. Un leve tic en el ojo derecho mientras observaba al querido "ojitos bonitos" de Ino.

-¿Es tan obvio? –susurró molesta.

-Obviedad sería muy poco.

-¡Rayos! Chiyo tiene razón, moriré soltera si todos mis pretendientes huyen despavoridos por ver a mi hijo.

-¿A tu hijo? –preguntó burlón- Doctora Haruno, el padre de su hijo es más aterrador, por eso prefiero mantenerme a raya y no coquetear con usted, ya sabe, esa tontería de relación "compañeros de trabajos".

-Un momento, ¡momento! –lo calló sonrojada- ¿llevas semanas sin coquetearme por Sasuke? E-estás equivocado, él y yo no estamos saliendo, eso fue hace mucho, ¡es mi mejor amigo! No es posible, él es un ser insufrible, arrogante, creído, señor todo poderoso que todo lo tengo y lo que quiero lo consigo y… -Sasori apoyó una mano en su hombro sin perder su sonrisa ladina.

-Y supongo que eso es lo que te atrae de él, Haruno, después de todo tuvieron un hermoso fruto –la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

-Cómo sabes que él es el padre.

-Acabaste de confirmármelo.

-¡RAYOS! –dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, dándose un fuerte golpe. Cómo era posible, cuando decidió al fin dejar atrás al Uchiha e intentar una nueva relación con ese pelirojo este encuentra la verdad de su hijo y Sasuke… en ¡Tan solo dos semanas! Eso era una injusticia. _"Desgraciado seas Sasuke, arruinas mis pensamientos y ahora mi vida amorosa, qué más quieres de mí" _pensó llena de frustración. Se recompuso de inmediato para preguntar alarmante y dubitativa.

-¿Alguna razón por la que estés actuando tan extraño, Sasori? No sé por qué pero… tengo el presentimiento de que tratas de lanzarme a los brazos de Sasuke –Dios mío, de todos modos pretendía decirle sobre su hijo pronto, las fuerzas sobrenaturales no debían interponerse y obligarla a estar atada por siempre al hermoso y buen formado moreno.

-Quién sabe –evitó responder poniendo de excusa la vigilancia de varias habitaciones del hospital y salió de prisa con varias carpetas de informe.

Por más que odiaba darse por vencido en sus objetivos e incluso ser amenazado, tenía ese desgraciado buen corazón de enfermero. No fue Sasuke quien buscó una manera de cortar la relación que trataba de formar con la doctora Haruno, sino la gran honestidad, ruego y tono inocente/amenazador de su propio hijo. Días atrás había ayudado a su querida superior a llevar el mercado a su apartamento, encontrándose al pequeño jugando en la sala con un cachorro. A Sakura se le presentó un problema y tuvo que regresar a la clínica así que le encargó el cuidado de su pequeño angelito. Fue un momento largo y de incómodo silencio, se suponía que él sabía tratar a los niños, después de todos trabajó en una guardería y le iba de maravillas pero… esa criatura poseía pensamientos y vocabularios mayores a los de un común niño de siete años.

-y…¿Qué tal la escuela, Sano? –vio al niño hacer un puchero.

-Así solo me llama mi familia, me va bien. Sasuke me enseñó a defenderme de los niños malos –siguió con su tarea de enseñarle trucos a Alexander.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para formar parte de tu familia? –preguntó con una sonrisa, mas no esperó que ese comentario afectara al menor, ya que se volteó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos acuosos.

-¡No puedes! ¡Si tú eres de la familia, papá se irá! ¡No puedes hacerlo, aléjate de mamá! –cuando se dio cuenta aferraba en pequeños puños la camisa del pelirrojo, lo soltó de inmediato y le dio la espalda, sentándose en el suelo para continuar jugando.

-¿Y dónde está "papá" en estos momentos? –no quería sonar duro o grosero pero simplemente lo carcomía la curiosidad, según su abuela Haruno estaba soltera.

-Trabajando…creo –murmuró.

-Si yo fuera tu padre estuviera pasando más tiempo contigo.

-¡No culpes a Sasuke! ¡Él no sabe que tiene un hijo y aún así… -tomó aire profundamente para contener las lágrimas, completó quedo- y aun así juega y me lleva a muchos lugares –el pelirrojo quedó sorprendido e impactado, en un estado de shock, Exigió al pequeño saber más de la historia, ¡qué padre no se entera que tiene un hijo frente a sus narices, o que madre oculta a su hijo! Pero el pequeño no supo responder a sus preguntas, obviamente era un simple pequeño, no podía saber la verdad oculta a través de los actos de su madre o padre.

-Nunca quise reemplazar a tu padre –susurró al pequeño para que se tranquilizara, apoyando una mano en su cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos- pero espero ser un amigo más para tu familia, qué dices –el pequeño no hizo más que asentir avergonzado.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, extraño suceso, parecía de telenovelas pensaba el pelirrojo divertido, sólo esperaba que todo terminara bien, ¿y qué mejor manera que ayudando dándole un empujón a los protagonistas?

-SxS-

Sasuke salió de la ducha y se cambió para salir, observó su aspecto en el espejo y pensó que se había vestido muy formal para una simple salida al parque de diversiones así que volvió al closet y buscó otros varios conjuntos que probó, y los cuales no captaron su gusto. En la entrada de su habitación Itachi se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con su característica risa burlona.

-¿Problemas para salir del closet, hermanito? –Sasuke lo ignoró totalmente a pesar de que una leve venita palpitaba en su frente, no pretendía amargarse en ese día, su objetivo era alegrar al pequeño Sanosuke en su cumpleaños, no ganarse su odio.

-¿Problemas para conseguir oficio, hermano? –lo pinchó.

-Soy una estrella, un modelo profesional y si necesito dinero, cosa que no es así, puedo simplemente pedirle a mamá que me consienta –Sasuke bufó.

-Mientras tú tienes la vida fácil yo me aguando al dictador de nuestro padre. Eres un maldito desgraciado.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha, qué son esas palabras! –perfecto, nada mejor que insultar a tu hermano cuando tu querida y hermosa madre ingresa en la habitación.

-Él comenzó –trató de defenderse.

-No es excusa, por favor ¡compórtate! Espero que eso no le estés enseñando a mi querido nieto –"nieto" adoraba cada vez que su madre lo decía ya que tenía la fantasía de imaginarse una casa con cuatro hijos y a la atractiva doctora Sakura Haruno como esposa.

-Cierto Sasuke, cuida tu bocaza –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y el mayor se retiró soltando una carcajada, cómo es que siempre lograba salirse con la suya y hacer a Sasuke caer en reclamos, regaños y castigos. "_Soy un pésimo hermano mayor"_ pensó riendo.

-Sasuke, saluda a Sakura y felicita a Sano de mi parte, y no te olvides del regalo, también compórtate en el parque de diversiones, recuerda que Sano sólo tiene siete y tu eres un vejestorio, no busques pelea con él, sé amable con Sakura, últimamente la noto lago tensa, a veces tiene esos cambios emocionales, creo que ya van unas semanas con ellos, quizás mucho estrés, Ah! Y no se te olvide…

-Mamá, por favor –rogó con una mueca de diversión, se acercó a ella y besó su frente- ¿quieres ser de ayuda? ¿Por qué no nos abres tiempo con Sano para que Sakura y yo salgamos a cenar? –los ojos de Mikoto brillaron.

-Lo pensaré –respondió dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, su madre era adorable cuando algo la emocionaba. Tomó el regalo de la peinadora, las entradas del parque y salió camino a la entrada.

-Sasuke… -la voz molesta de su hermano lo llamó una vez más.

-¿Qué? –preguntó cortante.

-Rayas y puntos no combinan, por cierto, lindos boxers –respondió sin más y Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo volviendo a su habitación a buscar los pantalones que se le olvidaron.

-Puntos y rayas, ja ja que gracioso –comentó luego de unos minutos de haberse cambiado pasando por la puerta principal y apresurándose a la casa de Sakura, ya se le había hecho tarde.

-SxS-

Sakura trataba de contener sus emociones contra el Uchiha, había llegado tarde para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo, había olvidado la noche de la boda de Naruto y controlaba cada espacio en la mente de la pelirosa… Tantas emociones mezcladas la volverían loca, pero de inmediato todo se calmaba y hasta olvidaba parte de su enojo cuando veía a su hijo correr de un lado a otro gritando de moción, llevando a Sasuke de arrastre a todo tipo de atracción mientras ella aguardaba sentada con todas las cosas que obtenían en los juego, suspiró con una sonrisa al pensar que quizás solo la trajeron para servir de vigilante.

-¡Siguiente! –exclamó con emoción señalando una montaña rusa.

-Eres un mocoso no puedes ir –advirtió Sasuke alborotando el cabello del menor.

-No es cierto –reclamó- tal vez no tenga edad pero tengo el tamaño perfecto para entrar –dijo orgulloso.

-Te arrepentirás –trató de asustarlo- monstruos, habitaciones oscuras, mucha velocidad luego mareos, dolor de cabeza.

-No exageres –dijo dubitativo.

-Claro que, si Sakura nos acompaña nada malo puede pasarnos –observó a la pelirosa con una sonrisa de medio lado- después de todo tu hermosa madre es doctora.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada al azabache mayor, ¡¿cómo se atrevió a darle esa idea al pequeño?! Sasuke guardaba su maldad bajo aquella superficie de cuerpo de adonis y cara de porcelana, sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba ese tipo de atracciones, las montañas rusas o casas de terror no iban con ella, pero allí estaba, sentada en un carro compartiendo asiento con Sasuke y Sano, este último en el medio.

-Si algo pasa yo te cuidaré –comentó para calmar los nervios de su hijo, para no decir que trataba de calmarse a sí misma.

-Y si algo te pasa con gusto te atenderé –le susurró pícaramente Sasuke a lo que la pelirosa respondió golpeando sus costillas con el codo.

-Más te vale –amenazó y Sasuke contuvo una carcajada.

Varias vueltas, esquinas derechas e izquierdas, habitaciones oscuras, muñecos espeluznantes saliendo de todas partes, velocidad, vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados, y luego de eso Sasuke tuvo el descaro de preguntar que si estaba bien.

-Eso fue asombroso, ¡Sasuke, vamos otra vez! –Sasuke sonrió al pequeño mientras Sakura se retorcía por el dolor de estómago.

-Creo que tu madre no se siente muy bien, ¿Por qué no vas y compras algo de beber? –Sakura estuvo a punto de reclamar que el menor podría perderse, pero ya este se estaba alejando y Sasuke la interrumpió empujándola en el banco hasta acostarla y reposar su cabeza en su regazo.

-Descansa un poco, puedo ver a Sanosuke desde acá.

-Te detesto –comentó luego de unos segundos de respirar profundamente y evitar los mareos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subimos juntos a uno de esos –dijo nostálgico el moreno.

-Y espero que esta sea la última vez –rogó ella. Sasuke se inclinó para apoyar su frente con la de ella.

-Cualquier momento, bueno o malo, lo disfrutaré si estás a mi lado – Sakura se sonrojó y evitó su mirada- a veces no te entiendo, Sakura –susurró, Sakura estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Sanosuke.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales! –exclamó emocionado mostrando un folleto. Sasuke observó un momento el anuncio y luego miró a los dos Haruno, sonrió.

-Oh, pero Sakura no se encuentra bi-…

-¡Estoy perfectamente! –dijo incorporándose- vayamos a verlos –no pidió sino sentenció y ordenó a Sasuke a guiarlos al mirador, pero el Uchiha tenía una mejor idea, cargó a Sanosuke en sus hombros, sorprendiéndolo pero luego sacando una carcajada de diversión, luego tomó la mano de Sakura y les mostró el camino hacia la última atracción del día.

El pequeño moreno observo la gigante rueda frente a él, hizo un puchero al no ver los fuegos artificiales, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y los condujo dentro de la rueda de la fortuna. Ya la noche había caído y a medida que subían y subían las luces del parque y a lo lejos las de la ciudad formaban un hermoso mar, el menor lo confundió con el espacio. Una vez casi llegando al tope los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a ser lanzados creando diversas formas y mezclando distintos tonos de luces. La rueda comenzó a ir con más lentitud permitiendo a las personas en la parte inferior retirarse de los cubículos, pero a todas estas ambos Haruno estaban embelesados mirando por la gran ventanilla mientras Sasuke se acomodaba cruzando sus brazos y observando el espectáculo con ellos.

-¡Fue hermoso! –no paraba de decir Sakura una y otra vez, Sasuke llevaba a Sanosuke en su espalda, se había quedado dormido del agotamiento- gracias por todo, Sasuke.

-No lo hice por ti, fue por tu hijo –cruelmente fue la respuesta que enmudeció a Sakura e hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior. Sasuke la miró de reojo y luego suspiró- en serio, a veces crees o no lo que te digo, cómo se te ocurre tomar en serio las cosas que digo bromeando –con un brazo la atrajo hacia sí sin parar de caminar.

-¿Broma? –Sakura rio por lo bajo- si bromeas debes cambiar tu tono de voz o por lo menos hacer una mueca para que uno comprenda tu chiste.

-Siento no ser tan expresivo –bufó Sasuke. Cuando salieron del parque de diversiones grande fue su sorpresa encontrar a Itachi y a Mikoto esperando en la salida del lugar.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Qué crueles! –comenzó a reprender a ambos adultos- ¡cómo dejaron que durmiera mi nieto si ni siquiera pude ofrecerle un postre de cumpleaños! –Sakura tuvo ese extraño escalofrío al escuchar a Mikoto decirle a su hijo nieto.

-Lo siento –tartamudearon ambos intercambiando miradas de confusión.

-Como castigo me lo llevaré.

-¿Cómo? –Sakura no fue capaz de reaccionar con rapidez, Mikoto chasqueó los dedos y su querido cómplice Itachi tomó a su hijo de la espalda de Sasuke y lo llevó a su automóvil- un momento, por qu-…

-Cuando despierte mañana pretendo celebrar otra vez su cumpleaños, no pienso perderme una foto de ese pequeño soplando sus velas –sentenció la morena.

-Pero…

-Nada. Mientras, puedes tener esta noche libre y disfrutar de algo de tiempo libre para hacer, no sé… cenar con amigos y qué casualidad que Sasuke esté aquí, él podrá llevarte.

-E-espere, M-Mikoto…

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo, cuando fue el turno de Sasuke este susurró a su madre.

-Señora obviedad, no era necesario que fuera hoy.

-Tómense su tiempo –canturreó su madre antes de subir al auto con Itachi.

Unos minutos de silencio, vieron el carro alejarse y luego ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de reír.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Mi madre y sus ideas locas –sentenció algo apenado por la actuación de su madre.

-Bueno, y…¿ahora qué?

-Ya que vengo de una familia de secuestradores puedo raptarte y torturarte con una cena –Sakura pareció pensarlo un poco divertida.

-¿Y qué pedirá este secuestrador como recompensa? –le siguió el juego.

-A final de la noche quizás lo sepas –susurró a su oído con ese tono tan seductor, tan característico de él. Sakura no pudo más que sonrojarse y tartamudear algo incomprensible. Sasuke la arrastró hacia su transporte y la condujo a un pequeño bar restaurante de la ciudad.

Cenaron y tomaron unas cuantas copas, entre risas y risas recordaron viejos tiempos, viejas amistades y bromas que aplicaban al pobre de Naruto. Chistes viejos que sólo compañeros de clases entenderían, luego un juego que crearon esa misma noche entre copas.

-Ese hombre –señaló Sasuke a su lateral, a lo que la pelirosa dirigió una disimulada mirada y luego soltó una risita cómplice.

-Multimillonario, o eso finge ser, trata de encontrar a una chica que lo quiera por su apariencia –tomó un poco de su bebida- pero claro…solo por una noche –rio por lo bajo- su pareja, no está muy interesada en la charla, debe estar pensando en los planes del viernes por la noche, ni lo está escuchando, sólo asiente por inercia –Sasuke sonrió- tu turno, ella –señaló a una mujer sentada a su espalda, el moreno dirigió la misma mirada disimulada y luego se volteó a ver a la ojijade.

-Es joven y atractiva, finge ser mayor para para poder agradarle a su novio, busca una manera de confesarse pero es muy cobarde, porque a la final ella le está mintiendo, tiene miedo de que la deje –Sakura quedó callada por unos momentos con los ojos agrandados- ¿Qué? ¿Muy poco creíble?

-No… me parece que… está muy bien, quizás ella no encuentra las palabras correctas para confesarse.

-O quizás prefiere vivir con su mentira –respondió Sasuke desinteresadamente. Sakura tragó en seco.

-¿Y qué debería hacer? –Sasuke alzó la mirada extrañado.

-M-me refiero a ella… ¿qué debería hacer ella para ganar su corazón?

-Ir al grano –el moreno se encogió de hombros algo culpable, él mismo era un cobarde de primera, cómo recomendaría a otra persona hacer algo que él no ha intentado ni una sola vez.

-Un amor oculto desde hace años incluyendo una mentira ¿cómo pretendes que se confiese un día así sin más? –reclamó la pelirosa.

-¡Tarde o temprano lo haría de todas formas! –ambos se levantaron y caminaron fuera del local, ya era muy tarde, así que Sasuke la acompañó a su departamento. Fue un recorrido silencioso, pero ya a unos pasos de su apartamento a Sakura se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? –preguntó Sakura, Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-Por dios –sonrió pícaramente- soy un adulto, no pienses que viviría virgen para toda mi vida –Sakura se sonrojó y molesta le dio un codazo en la costilla- ouch, qué problema tienes hoy con mis costillas.

-No me refería a eso, a lo de confesarte.

-¿Con un cura? –preguntó con falsa inocencia a lo que Sakura lo amenazó una vez más con el codo- bien, ya, ya entendí. ¿Confesarme? –Sakura asintió. El azabache pareció pensarlo un poco.

-No exactamente –se rascó la nuca, la observó de arriba abajo, hermosa como siempre, pero ocultando ese bello rostro de él, miró hacia otra dirección y formuló su pregunta- No lo he hecho aún –Sakura se sobresaltó por esa respuesta. Sasuke mantuvo su vista al frente y preguntó- ¿Qué me garantiza que me aceptara?

-¿Qué? –Sakura pareció pensarlo, no quisiera entregar a Sasuke a otra mujer, no estaba lista, pero Sasuke parecía ir en serio con aquella persona y ella era capaz de tumbar su propia felicidad con tal de verlo a él feliz. Ino tenía razón, si ella no se daba prisa una de sus arpías secretarias lo robaría. Era ahora o nunca, debía intentarlo, debía confesarse primero, antes de perderlo o se arrepentiría para toda su vida, pero… Sabía la respuesta del azabache, él la rechazaría a que no es su mujer ideal.

-Eres tú Sasuke –sonrió levemente Sakura sin dirigirle la mirada- no sólo eres apuesto sino tienes esos pequeños actos que hacen a cualquier mujer caer por ti: aconsejar, defender, cuidar, divertir, consolar pero todo esto a tu propia manera, quizás te vea como alguien frío pero yo te conozco Sasuke –rio por lo bajo- eres más que un cubo de hielo, esa mujer estaría loca si te rechaza –finalizó Sakura abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

-Yo –se detuvo unos instantes evitando la mirada del moreno- eres mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, mi mejor amigo y sé que has llegado muy lejos por mí, estoy segura que por esa mujer llegarías a más –rio nerviosa- me consolaste antes de irte a estudiar en el extranjero, todo porque mi primera relación fue un fracaso total y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré. Eres especial, Sasuke, no te lo digo como una simple amiga… Porque yo…Todo este tiempo, Sasuke, para mi… -no paraba de tartamudear y dar rodeos, alzó la vista para observar al moreno y en ese momento, Sasuke con rapidez la empujó hacia adentro y la arrinconó de la pared de la entrada, primero no haría un show en plena madrugada y segundo tenía el presentimiento de que Sakura huiría de él.

-Pero, tú estás lo suficientemente loca para rechazarme y hundirme, Sakura Haruno. Aunque te diga que tu simple presencia me vuelve loco y me controla, mañana, tarde y noche, sé que no surtirá efecto en ti, y a pesar de que ahora trato de decirte algo realmente cursi como tu amigo Sai confiesa todo el tiempo a Ino yo no puedo hacerlo, no va conmigo, no se me ocurre qué más decirte que un "te quiero" "te adoro" "te amo" puedo rogarte que te necesito, porque soy un Uchiha ¡Maldición, soy un ser lleno de orgullo! y siempre lo he hecho desde hace siete años, desde que nos despedimos, siempre he pensado en ti y en la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado. Soy capaz de prometerte el universo, así mienta descaradamente con tal de tenerte a mi lado, pero ¡Maldición! Tú no me pones las cosas fáciles, estas semanas tú humor hacia mí fue infernal, a veces estabas de buenas y otras no, no encontraba un momento ideal para descargar esta bomba que llego en el pecho –la miró intensamente, una sola mirada profunda a sus ojos y habló pausadamente- tienes algo que objetar, decir o aclarar antes de que mi autocontrol explote y no te deje escapar esta maldita noche y todas las que vienen a partir de ah…

Los brazos de Sakura rodearon el cuello del moreno y buscó con rapidez esos labios que tanto añoraba y soñaba con tocarlos nuevamente. Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar recorriendo sus ya rojas mejillas, sólo por unos segundos, unos breves segundos decidió liberar al impactado moreno para aclararle.

-Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha…


	12. Chapter 12

Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta la conti luego de unas horas xD

**disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen!**

**/**

-Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha…

Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a dejar a dejar al otro completar sus oraciones, Sasuke tomó el rostro de la pelirosa y la beso con furia, exigente, devoró sus labios como a una obsesiva droga. Sakura trató de seguirle el ritmo, él no era el único que sentía esa adrenalina recorrer su venas, ese sentimiento reprimido por años liberado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un simple instante, esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca unida a la incontable felicidad que la invadía al poder estar con él en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke separó sus labios de los de ellas y la observó unos segundos, sus labios rojos e hinchados entre abiertos, su respiración agitada, sus ojos cerrados y mejillas rojas. Se acercó y besó los rastros de sus lágrimas y luego continuó mordisqueando su cuello. Sakura se permitió suspirar.

-¿En serio? –susurró ella. Sasuke no detuvo su tarea, quedó en silencio dándole el chance de terminar- En serio Sasuke Uchiha, desde cuando eres tan…¿gentil con tus presas? -a duras penas finalizó entre suspiros, escuchó la leve risa de Sasuke.

-Estoy tratando de ser un caballero contigo, Sakura. Después de todo eres especial –Sakura lo obligó a alzar la cabeza y buscó sus labios desesperada.

-¿Y quién en su sano juicio pidió un caballero, Sasuke? –preguntó sonriendo pícaramente. Sasuke bufó.

-Arruinas mi autocontrol, Sakura.

Repentinamente alzó a Sakura y esta rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, devoró sus labios una vez más, ya no tendría paciencia o control para escuchar más palabras salir de esa dulce boca. A duras penas logró caminar, tropezándose una que otra vez con algún mueble al tratar de dirigirse a la habitación. Cuando dio en el lugar correcto dejó caer a Sakura de espaldas, se quitó los zapatos mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Sakura mantenía su mirada fija en él, deseosa y excitada por solo besos, leves caricias y ahora el hermoso torso de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Puedes elegir –comentó Sasuke gateando hasta quedar sobre ella- desaparecer ese vestido o romperlo –Sakura observó su vestido floreado y luego sonrió pícaramente al moreno, pasó los brazos por su cuello y lo acercó para besar su mentón.

-No me gustaba de todos modos.

Sasuke no necesitó más autorizaciones, no esperó más, ubicó cada rodilla a los laterales de la pelirosa y posicionó sus manos sobre el escote del vestido, con fuerza lo rasgó abriéndolo en dos. Los pechos de Sakura quedaron casi al descubierto, la desgraciada ropa interior interfería en su tarea de devorarla entera, pretendía marcar ese cuerpo de porcelana, pretendía dejar su huella, demostrarle que de ahora en adelante ella sería suya y de nadie más. Sonrió ladinamente… Suya, Sakura Haruno ya no podría deshacerse de él.

Buscó sus labios y profundizó aquel beso, introduciendo su lengua y probando cada lado de su cavidad, jugó con su lengua y disfrutó cada gemido interrumpido por otro beso. Sintió que se excitaba de tan solo tenerla bajo él y las manos escurridizas de esa mujer que acariciaban y masajeaban cada parte de su torso. Gruñó cuando sintió la rodilla de ella alzarse y presionar su entrepierna, despertando a su pequeño amigo dentro del bóxer, luego procedió a morder su labio ¡Dios, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus cabales! Como venganza mordisqueó su cuello mientras con una de sus manos buscaba deshacerse del sostén que escondía sus pechos, al lograrlo por supuesto lo lanzó lejos con molestia por atravesarse en su camino, lo mismo hizo con la parte inferior. Sintió que Sakura se tensaba, contraía las piernas y disimuladamente trató de cubrir sus senos con las manos. En el rostro de Sasuke una mueca burlona se formó al observar cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de Sakura de un momento a otro. ¿Dónde había quedado esa gata salvaje?

-¿Quisieras mostrarme qué ocultas bajo ese brazo, Sa-ku-ra? –su adorable rostro no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba, negó con la cabeza- entonces déjame dar el primer paso –sonrió ladinamente.

Tomó los brazos de Sakura y los mantuvo aprisionados con una mano sobre su cabeza. Escuchó a la pelirosa reclamar pero hizo caso omiso. Se incorporó un poco para observar todo ese atractivo cuerpo acostado bajo de él, todo suyo de ahora en adelante por supuesto, nada más excitante que eso… O quizás esa condenada rodilla con la que Sakura torturaba su miembro ya erecto. Observó una vez más su angelical rostro, el cual aún sonrojado volvía a mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante.

-¿Quieres jugar con fuego, Sakura? –susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, la ojijade no borró esa sonrisa desafiante de su rostro, así que Sasuke mantuvo su vista fija en esos brillantes y atrayentes ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia uno de sus pechos. La escuchó soltar un dulce gemido cuando besó su rosado pezón y se preguntó cuántos más soltaría si comenzara a succionar cada uno lentamente así que decidió probar, más y más la escuchaba suspirar y revolverse bajo él. Cuando abandonó un pecho y fue por el otro decidió ser un poco gentil con ella, así que soltó sus brazos aprisionados y ya, él, con sus dos manos libres les dio una tarea distinta a cada una. Una mano se posicionó sobre el pecho que Sakura mantenía libre y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, mientras la otra acarició su abdomen bajando hasta masajear un poco sus muslos y luego llegar a posicionarse en la entrada de la pelirosa, comenzando a estimular esa parte baja.

Sakura movió sus brazos para aferrarse a la espalda y con la otra mano aferrarse al cabello azabache, soltando un gemido o suspiro de vez en cuanto, no podía pensar en cómo corresponderle, estaba nublada por la excitación. Clavó las uñas en la fuerte espalda del moreno cuando sintió uno de sus dedos penetrarla. Estuvo a punto de reclamar la atención de Sasuke, no resistiría estar sin besarlo un segundo más pero sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella no podían dejarla hablar. Sakura haló de esas oscuras hebras oscuras y alzó la cabeza de Sasuke para plantarle un profundo beso en los labios, interrumpido de inmediato por un gemido al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en ella. ¡rayos, se estaba olvidando de lo que le quería avisar a Sasuke! Pero es que tanto placer le impedía articular palabra alguna. Ah, placer, eso era, quería complacer al moreno de alguna manera. Llevó sus manos a través del pecho del moreno, masajeando sus músculos a medida que iba descendiendo hasta su entrepierna. Observó la expresión del azabache cuando sin previo aviso masajeó lenta y tortuosamente su miembro erecto.

Sasuke la observó con fuego en la mirada, ella le devolvió la vista llena de pasión y autosatisfacción al escuchar un suspiro salir de los labios de ese adonis. Sasuke se inclinó para besarla una vez más con ferocidad y pasión, una vez más buscó su lengua y jugó con ella unos momentos mientras seguía su tarea de preparar a Sakura para poder penetrarla él mismo y sentirla aún más cerca de lo que ya estaba. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente retiró sus dedos, pudo observar la mueca quejosa de la ojijade y sonrió ante su impaciencia. Separó sus piernas, posicionándose entre ellas, ella apartó la mano de la entrepierna del moreno y rodeó su cuello. Sasuke simuló penetrarla, frotando su miembro una y otra vez en la entrada de la pelirosa. A pesar de que Sakura se sentía muy bien, frunció el ceño al ver que el moreno estaba disfrutando viendo su exasperación y poca paciencia, así que ya no pudiendo aguantar más rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con las piernas y las contrajo logrando que él se introdujera en ella un poco. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, esa mirada profunda le erizó la piel, parecía poder mirar a través de ella y leerle la mente. Ella lo miró suplicante y Sasuke con una envestida introdujo todo su ser en Sakura, la cual exclamó un gemido ante la satisfacción que sintió en ese momento. Se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda cuando Sasuke comenzó a marcar un ritmo, moviéndose en vaivén. Sus miradas no se apartaron del otro y los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, disfrutando cada envestida ella sentía perfectamente a Sasuke llenar todo su ser, su cercanía la excitaba de sobremanera, al igual que sus gemidos enloquecían al moreno.

Sasuke buscó sus labios fogosamente cuando sintió que las paredes se contraían alrededor de su miembro, el final se acercaba para ambos. Aumentó los movimientos mientras callaba los dulces gemidos de la pelirosa con largos y profundos besos, entre ellos cada uno susurraba el nombre del otro, una y otra vez, como creyendo que todo acabaría en un sueño, que lo que estaban viviendo era sólo producto de su imaginación. Y eso sería el colmo, despertar de ese lujurioso y excitante sueño. Pero no, no era un sueño, podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su frente, podía sentir el aroma varonil de Sasuke al igual que ambos podían sentir la piel ardiente del otro. Una vez más llegaron a gemir el nombre del otro al llegar al clímax. Sasuke sintió la satisfacción de correrse dentro de ella y se dejó caer agotado sobre su querida pelirosa. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, por no decir que se aferró a él aprisionándolo, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, no más, nunca más.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre sus codos y la observó, aún respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como tratando de asimilar todo lo que pasó.

-Sakura –la llamó en su susurro cerca de sus labios, Sakura no abrió los ojos, emitió un sonido que daba a entender que lo escuchaba, las palabras no podían salir de su boca- te amo –dijo quedo, parecía decirle un secreto, acto seguido le dio un corto beso y volvió a llamar su nombre a lo que ella emitió el mismo sonido anterior- te adoro –imitó el corto beso y volvió a llamar su nombre a lo que Sakura emitió una pequeña risa ante lo infantil que era Sasuke, abrió los ojos y lo observó llena de amor y calidez.

-¿Dime Sasuke?

-Te amo.

-No escuché, ¿podrías repetirlo? –pidió con falsa inocencia, jugando con varios mechones azabaches.

-Te amo, Haruno. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? –preguntó dramático.

-Ser mi esclavo sexual de por vida –susurró seductoramente.

-Creo que puedo lidiar con eso –respondió de inmediato, sintiendo ánimos de seguir una segunda ronda en esa madrugada. Pero no había apuro, sabía que iba a tenerla todo el tiempo junto a él.

Sasuke Uchiha era capaz de irradiar felicidad en esos momentos.

-SxS-

-Papá –llamó su atención alegre la rubia- ¿Cómo ha estado mi querido anciano? –el rubio mayor rio a pesar de que trató de poner una cara de indignación.

-Gracias por recordarme que soy un vejestorio –Ino tomó asiento al lado de su padre y se aferró a su brazo.

-Olvidas guapo… Un guapo vejestorio –ese comentario hizo reír un rato as su padre. A veces Ino trataba de hacerle olvidar la presión del trabajo y esos aburridos tratados que hacía para la empresa que dirigía. Por unas horas estuvo hablando de su vida como supuesta soltera agraciada y su potencial para armar y alzar una nueva y exitosa empresa en la ciudad de New York. Se hizo tarde, la noche poco a poco caía e Ino sintió la necesidad de irse, quería ver a Sai, no había estado con él desde la tarde del día anterior. Cuando se puso de pie con intensión de despedirse e irse su padre la detuvo.

-Un momento Ino. No puedes irte, tengo una reunión importante con un hombre muy influyente, quisiera que te quedaras para el acuerdo –Ino lo miró extrañada y dubitativa. Un mal presentimiento cruzó por su mente pero no podía negarse, tomó asiento y decidió esperar unos minutos.

-SxS-

¿La alarma no había sonado? Qué extraño, pensaba en esos momentos Sakura acurrucándose un poco contra el calor del pecho desnudo de Sasuke, suspiró al tocarlo disimuladamente, no había desaparecido, eso era bueno significaba que no estaba loca soñando con un hombre artificial todas las noches. Cerró los ojos queriendo dormir un poco más pero su celular sonó estrepitosamente y ell se levantó sobresaltada a cogerlo, casi cayó de la para cumplir con ese deber ya que se enredó con la cobija y perdió el equilibrio. Descolgó el teléfono y esperó algún sonido desde el otro lado.

-¡Mami! –allí recapacitó, ¡Su hijo!¡Se había olvidado de su hijo!- ¡La abuela y yo hicimos un pastel esta mañana, ¿Cuándo vendrás a probarlo? ¿Aún tienes trabajo hoy? ¡El tio Itachi me está enseñando a jugar video juegos! -Sakura tartamudeo varias veces encontrando que responderle a su hijo, cuando encontró una excusa creíble colgó el teléfono y corrió a vestirse. El reloj debía estar mal.

-¡Cinco de la tarde! ¡Qué clase de madre soy. Soy de lo peor. ¿Qué madre se olvida de su hijo y duerme hasta tan tarde?! –ya a medio vestir trató de encontrar unos pantalones pero Sasuke detuvo su tarea rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Primero: no eres mala madre –besó la corona de su cabeza y luego descendió hasta su cuello- segundo: estabas muy agotada para levantarte temprano –sonrió ladinamente pero Sakura no podía verlo, aunque sí podía imaginarse esa picardía de él clavada en el rostro- ya sabes… muchas rondas en la madrugada pueden debilitarte –Sakura se sonrojó de sobremanera y miró al suelo tratando de ocultar su rojo rostro.

-D-de todos modos tengo que salir –giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo- ¿pudieras, por favor, ponerte… ya sabes…algo de ropa?

-Quizás no quiera porque –se paró frente a ella abriendo los brazos de par en par como pidiendo un abrazo- ya sabes… soy todo tuyo a partir de ahora –sonrió viendo cómo Sakura se ponía nerviosa no sabiendo a qué dirección mirar con tal de no ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-Deja los juegos, Sasuke, ve a cambiarte, debo salir –trató de comportarse con madures y seguir con su tarea de encontrar los desgraciados pantalones y así poder ir por su hijo.

-Tú te lo pierdes –comentó desinteresadamente pasando frente a ella, aún desnudo, a propósito.

-¡Sasuke! –se escandalizó, este soltó una carcajada que calló repentinamente al escuchar su celular sonar y ver de quién se trataba. Descolgó y atendió formalmente.

-Buenas tardes, padre. ¿Qué necesitas? –cordial y cortante dos factores de cómo tratar con personas como Fugaku Uchiha, muy ocupado para estar pendiente de sus hijos pero siempre al tanto de ellos, una extraña relación, para que él lo llamara eso era muy extraño, quizás era por alguna reunión o simplemente alguna otra cosa referente al trabajo.

-¿Llevó toda esta mañana llamándote, dónde te habías metido? –ni un saludo…ouch, qué gran padre.

-Ya contesté, ¿Qué sucede?

-En una hora es la reunión con nuestra próxima empresa aliada, debes asistir, daremos una importante noticia. Lo contaré una vez que estemos de frente. Apresúrate –acto seguido colgó.

-Sin esperar respuestas, típico de él –bufó Sasuke. Al girar observó a Sakura ya cambiada mirarlo fijamente curiosa- mi padre, respondió sin más.

-Oh –fue lo único que articuló Sakura, Fugaku Uchiha, aún se acordaba de ese intimidante hombre, era impactante saber que Itachi podía llevarle la contraria a ese poderoso ser, pero Sasuke, eso es otro cuento ya que toda la responsabilidad cayó sobre él de un solo golpe, Sasuke raras veces se había exasperado con ella por culpa de su padre, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se quejaba de su terquedad, era todo un problema tratar de enfrentarlo- ah, Sasuke, debo hablarte sobre San… –dijo quedamente pero Sasuke se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus manos y la interrumpió.

-Sakura, debo partir a una reunión en estos momentos, lo siento –besó su frente y luego sus labios- hablemos esta noche, Siento no poder ir contigo y Sanosuke en estos momentos, mi padre necesita que vaya –_"Claro, cómo negarse a Fugaku Uchiha" _pensó Sakura- nos vemos luego, te amo –besó una vez sus labios, Sakura correspondió el besó y sus palabras para luego verlo partir con una sonrisa. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él comenzó a saltar y a dar vueltas como pequeña niña llena de felicidad. Se dejó caer una vez más en la cama y suspiró… Bueno, trató de avisarle a Sasuke sobre su hijo pero surgió ese importante evento.

-Lo intentaré una vez más cuando nos veamos, esta vez sí tendré suerte –se dijo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

-SxS-

Cuando Sasuke se encontró con su padre ambos se encontraban a unas cuadras del restaurante que sería el punto de reunión. Luego de unas charlas de contaduría, administración y viajes de negocios Fugaku procedió a contar la situación actual.

-Para nuestra extensión necesitamos a la línea de hoteles Yamanaka –Sasuke se le hizo familiar ese nombre, asintió y dejó a su padre proseguir mientras se encaminaban al restaurante- para garantizar nuestra alianza decidimos poner varias pautas pero sólo aceptaron a darnos un cuarto de la extensión que ellos han abarcado. Así que llegamos a un trato.

-¿Un trato? –preguntó Ino a lo que su padre asintió.

-No es sólo por la empresa sino por tu bien también –¿Su padre hablando y actuando por su bien? Eso era extremadamente extraño para Sasuke. Ingresaron al restaurante y subieron al segundo piso para llegar a la reunión.

-¿Y cuál fue su conclusión? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Debe ser interesante –susurró Ino desconfiada.

-Un matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron ambos, al escuchar al contrario gritar sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente.

-Ah, Fugaku, Ino te presento a Fugaku Uchiha y a su hijo, y futuro esposo, Sasuke Uchiha –Ino palideció.

-Sasuke, el señor Yamanaka y su hija, futura prometida, Ino yamanaka –Sasuke sintió una estaca en el pecho.

_Sai._

_Sakura._

_Va a matarme…_


	13. Chapter 13

Extraño, pensaba Sakura algo decepcionada, no había visto a Sasuke desde el día anterior que ambos abandonaron su casa y tomaron rumbos distintos, se suponía que debían de reunirse en la mansión Uchiha una vez que él acabara sus deberes pero al parecer le tomó mucho tiempo y ya entrada la noche tuvo que partir con su hijo. Suspiró, en esos momentos a pesar de que no podía dejar de sentirse desilusionada tenía ese sentimiento, esa necesidad, exigencia, por tener al azabache cerca de ella. "Rayos, deseo besar sus labios otra vez" pensó a la vez que bufaba. Revisó unos cuantos expedientes de unos pacientes y se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca de su oficina para encontrar varios otros documentos. Sintió un leve mareo y maldijo el no haber desayunado y su mala y estúpida digestión que desde hace una semana la estaba matando. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos con Sasuke ocupando la mayoría de ellos.

No podía expresar toda la felicidad que en ese preciso momento sentía. Su relación con Sasuke… eso era tan especial e importante para ella, como también avisarle sobre su hijo… Se detuvo en seco, ¿Si Sasuke se enteraba era capaz de abandonarla? Por mentirosa claro, o porque sólo deseaba una relación de pareja y no un extra incluido, no, negó rápidamente con la cabeza para descartar esa desagradable idea, Sasuke quería a Sanosuke, amaba a su hijo incluso no sabiendo la verdad, él no sería capaz de dejarla, conocía al Uchiha perfectamente y se abofeteó mentalmente por habérselo ocultado por siete años, bueno ocho años, sabiendo que Sasuke era una persona leal, orgullosa y firme, sabía que si en aquel tiempo se lo decía él se quedaría e inmediatamente abandonaría su viaje de estudios, pero ella no era capaz de comentárselo por dos razones: uno, Sasuke deseaba estudiar en el extranjero desde la secundaría y segundo, su padre.

Fugaku Uchiha, pocas veces lo trató y se enfrentó a su humor de perros, suponía que por eso la odiaba porque nunca dejaba de fruncir ese desgraciado ceño cada vez que ella decidía contestarle y decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara, pero eso sí, nunca perdiendo el respeto por sus mayores o delatando a Sasuke y sus quejas sobre él. Sabía que Fugaku quería que Sasuke cumpliera esa meta de estudiar afuera pero nunca esperó que lo enviara tan pronto, con varias órdenes en mente y ¡por siete malditos años! Incluso si ella trataba de impedirlo, no sabía a qué punto era Sasuke capaz de negar alguna petición de su padre. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando la puerta d ela oficina se abrió con fuerza y se cerró del mismo modo dando paso a su amiga Ino, no llegó a detallar mucho su rostro u expresión, quizás solo se dio cuenta de sus ojos rojizos.

-¡Haruno Sakura, debemos hablar seriamente! –la abrazó con fuerzas- ¡Te tengo una noticia! –comentó con un nudo en la garganta, Sakura notó la falla de la voz y sintió los deseos de llorar de su querida amiga.

-Oh por Dios –susurró Sakura y sonrió a la vez que exclamaba- ¡Estás embarazada!

-¡Eso quisiera yo!¡Pero parece que tú tienes más suerte y tan sólo con un intento puedes tener hasta trillizos! –bufó ella logrando que Sakura se sonrojara…¿Embarazada otra vez?...

-¿Entonces qué sucede? –preguntó notando a Ino al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sakura, es horrible, te lo juro esto es un gran error. Sai va a matarme si se entera –zarandeó a la pelirosa por los hombros. Se sentó en la mesa del escritorio tratando un fallido intento de calmarse hasta que exclamó- ¡Sakura moriré!

-Cálmate Ino, ahora vayamos al principió ¿De qué rayos me hablas?

-Sakura, mi padre es de lo peor, lo odio. Y sabes cómo es él una vez que tiene algo en mente no se le borra es un desgraciado terco ¡A veces me provoca solo….arrgh!

-Ajam… y eso es…¿Por qué?

-Sakura, esto te impactará. Él… -la puerta se abrió de golpe una vez más y cierto azabache entró presuroso con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-¡Sakura, debemos hablar, urgen…! –se detuvo a medias al mirar a Ino y exclamó- ¡Tú!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué me dices de ti?! –se levantó con furia y se acercó a él para comenzar a hablar clavando su dedo índice en el pecho- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso de ayer?! –a todas estas Sakura no dejaba de confundirse cada vez más y más- ¡¿Por qué no te negaste?!

-¡¿Qué por qué yo no lo hice?! ¡¿Tú debías hacerlo primero?! ¡Damas primero, ¿recuerdas?!

-¡A la mierda con esa tontería! ¡¿Cómo pretendías que cortara primero a mi padre si no tenía excusas?!¡Él no prestaría atención a lo que quiero o no!

-¡¿Y tú crees que mi padre si lo haría?! ¡Somos japoneses maldita sea. Si contradigo a mi padre frente a alguien lo deshonraré! –la miró con severidad y la apuntó- ¡Pero tú, mocosa malcriada pudiste decirle que ya tenías a Sai, así yo podía finalizar la conversación con un maldito cierre de trato!

-¡Tú pudiste sacar a Sakura! –acusó la rubia vuelta una fiera.

-¡Chicos! –llamó molesta Sakura logrando obtener la atención de ambos- ¡estamos en un hospital por todos los santos! Bajen la voz y aclaremos esto de una forma civilizada.

-Jaja, civilizada dices –se burló Sai entrando a la habitación –los gritos tuyos se oyen más que los de estos dos. Señaló a los dos acompañantes de la ojijade.

-Sai –llamó Ino en un susurro al borde del llanto. Sai le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo temblar a la rubia logrando que unas lágrimas involuntarias se escaparan de sus ojos, Sai nunca había sonreído tan hipócritamente.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso –dijo mordazmente.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Sakura observando a la rubia y tratando de unir cabos- ¿De qué está hablando Sai? –preguntó a ambos peleadores.

-Nuestros padres –susurró Sasuke apretando los puños.

-Los unieron en compromiso –rio sin gracia Sai. Sakura quedó petrificada, ok ella era la que debía calmarse o explotaría, se apoyó en el escritorio y pidió explicación detallada. Una vez que el Uchiha y la Yamanaka acabaron su cuento Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, porque era una situación bastante cómica, pero esa risa cambió a ser nerviosa y hasta sin gracia como la que Sai había dado minutos antes.

-La situación no es tan mala –susurró Sakura, y es cierto no era tan mala como pensaba que sería- pueden llegar a un acuerdo con sus padres –sentenció.

-¡No puedo decirles que lo cancelen porque tengo novio! –exclamó ino desesperada- ¡Mi padre me matará!¡Nunca le comenté de mi relación con Sai! Y déjame decirte que llevamos bastante tiempo juntos –Sai se dirigió al escritorio por los expedientes de Sakura y luego se encaminó a la salida- Sai –llamó una vez Ino- yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que rogar a tu padre, espero que disfrutes del matrimonio, ya que veo que es una mejor opción para ti –al pasar al lado de Sasuke ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Y pensar que esa noche en el hotel ambos compartimos ese hermoso amanecer –susurró dramático.

-¡Por Dios Sai! –exclamó Sasuke volviéndose pálido. Sai le dirigió una decepcionada sonrisa y le comentó.

-Si no fuera porque sé que Haruno y tú mueren por comerse el uno al otro te habría dado un puñetazo.

-Creo que deberías dármelo –susurró molesto Sasuke- aborrezco mi situación actual.

-Buena suerte –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Ino lo siguió rápidamente pero Sai la alejó cortantemente poniendo de excusa su trabajo, Ino se devolvió a la habitación llorosa y luego regresó se retiró deseando estar sola. Sasuke y Sakura se inundaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Siento no haberte llamado anoche –susurró Sasuke.

-Está bien, sabía que estabas ocupado –dijo quedamente.

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que está pasando no es… -una vez cerca de Sakura ella lo calló.

-Lo sé, en el pasado te quejabas mucho de los planes ocultos de tu padre –sonrió levemente-aún me acuerdo –Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Juro que encontraré una para arreglar todo –Sakura suspiró entre sus brazos, si se olvidaba de los problemas que recién surgieron aún seguiría pensando en esa obsesión por alcanzar los labios del azabache. Como leyendo su mente Sasuke se inclinó y se apoderó de sus carnosos labios, hundiéndose en un profundo beso que por un momento borró la memoria de ambos y desapareció cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

-Te extrañé –dijo quedo Sasuke.

-Solo pasaron unas horas.

-O una eternidad –suspiró dramático. Maldición debía controlarse, no se permitiría sobrepasarse con Sakura si aún no había arreglado el problema del indeseado matrimonio.

-¡Claro, enciérrense en su burbuja de aire y cursilearía mientras mi vida amorosa llena de sexo y mucho de Sai se va por el caño! –vociferó Ino pagando su rabia con la puerta del consultorio una vez más, lanzó una revista a Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos roja del enojo.

-Lo encontré a unas cuadras. Escúchame bien Uchiha, hay que hacer algo y cuando digo algo me refiero a ya! ¡Haz magia negra, no sé trae una bomba atómica y acaba con mi sufrimiento! –se dejó caer sobre la camilla del lugar. Sakura observó la revista junto a Sasuke y agrandaron los ojos ante el título y la foto de Ino y el azabache "Se rumora fiesta de compromiso a finales de este mes"

-Se ven bien de perfil –comentó Sakura ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ambos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto. Iré a hablar con mi padre –Sasuke se dirigió molesto a la salida.

-Suerte –bufó Ino- cuidado o te deshonrará –Sakura observó a Ino preocupada.

-¿Lo deshonrará, en serio?

-Japoneses, quién los entiende ¡¿Quién entiende a Sai?! ¡pudo tomarlo ligero como lo hiciste tú!

-Ino, obviamente estoy enojada, Sasuke a veces puede ser muy cobarde cuando se refiere a enfrentar a su padre… Eso… me preocupa un poco.

-Pero tú no dudas que él te ama porque –sonrió pícaramente- él, tú, noche romántica y muy íntima. Hasta te deshiciste de tu hijo por una noche.

-Eso suena cruel –se sonrojó Sakura- Mikoto secuestró a Sano y pues Sasuke…

-Decidió hacerte compañía en tu muy solitario apartamento.

-A veces pienso que tienes cámaras en mi casa –susurró Sakura.

-No lo dudes Haruno, yo lo sé todo.

-Menos la mente de Sai –bufó Sakura, y una vez que volvió a mirar a su amiga esta había explotado en llanto.

-SxS-  
>-D-disculpe pero no puede pasar sin una ci… -con sus ojos azabaches negros y fríos fulminó a las tres secretarias de aquel edificio donde los comandos administrativos y las oficinas principales de la empresa Uchiha se encontraban. Ambos guardaespaldas en la puerta sufrieron la misma mirada que paralizó a la secretaria y se apartaron en seguida. La puerta fue azotada y se introdujo buscando a esa desesperante persona.<p>

-¡Uchiha Fugaku, da la cara! –exclamó Mikoto irrumpiendo en la oficina y la pequeña reunión que allí se llevaba. Todos la observaron extrañados y su esposo solo se limitó a golpear su frente, ella…era un caso perdido- Se cancela la reunión –sentenció ella- ¡Todos fuera! –algunos se mofaron por el atrevimiento de esa mujer ilusa que pensaba que ellos, hombres importantes, seguiría sus órdenes. Mikoto alzó una ceja desafiante- No me hagan repetirlo –habló fría y pausadamente. Cuando logró que quedaran solos observó a su esposo con furia y lanzó la revista.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una revista –respondió con calma.

-¿Explícame qué es ese compromiso? –su paciencia desaparecía y su esposo estaba disfrutando de su exasperación.

-Un empujón, una ayuda que necesita Sasuke y la empresa que él heredará.

-Oh cómo no lo pensé antes, Sasuke sigue siendo un pequeño ingenuo niño que necesita que lo guiemos ¡A un ridículo compromiso de época primitiva!

-¿No morías por ver a tus hijos casados con muchos nietos que dar? –Mikoto sonrió con ironía.

-Si conocieras a tus hijos, Fugaku, por lo menos a Sasuke, y compartes un poco con ellos más alla que esta estúpida empresa te sorprenderá saber las cosas que yo sé –dijo orgullosa.

-Y qué más necesito saber –preguntó retador a lo que Mikoto fulminó con la mirada aún más molesta.

-Averígualo por tu cuenta, padre perfecto –se dio media vuelta- Yo no consiento ese matrimonio.

-Nuestro matrimonio fue de la misma forma, y míranos, dos dotados hijos y un amor inmenso. Yo soy feliz y sé que tú lo eres, Sasuke podrá vivir la misma experiencia que nosotros.

-Tú hijo es distinto a mí o a ti –giró a dedicarle una rápida vista- Itachi te enfrentó, no te extrañes cuando Sasuke siga su ejemplo –y acto seguido se retiró. Tenía que pasar por un lugar antes de volver a casa.

-SxS-  
>Sakura llegó agotada a su hogar, su estómago rugía del hambre y su vientre dolía al igual que su cabeza como los mil demonios. Dejó sus cosas regadas en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina a devorar la nevera. Unos minutos pasaron, casi una hora, y sentía su estómago a punto de estallar, se levantó camino al baño pero la puerta sonó y maldijo por lo bajo, en serio necesitaba llegar con urgencia. Al abrir Sasuke suspiró con cansancio y le dedicó un beso corto seguido de una sonrisa ladeada.<p>

-Hola –saludó quedo.

-Ew –escucharon a Sanosuke musitar- hola mami –saludó el pequeño. Sakura sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. El pequeño corrió hacia la sala a dejar sus cosas dejando a los adultos a solas. Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus dos manos y volvió a besar sus labios.

-No sabes cuánto estrés cargué este día –musitó.

-Y tú no sabes lo mal que me he sentido yo –susurró.

-Lo siento, debe ser mi culpa.

-No –interrumpió Sakura- no eres tú, he estado así desde hace un tiem-… –sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y trataba de devolver toda la comida por su esófago. Alejó a Sasuke y apresurada corrió hacia el baño para desembuchar toda su cena. Sasuke preocupado se asomó varias veces por miedo a que se ahogara o si necesitaba algo pero ella lo botaba del lugar, así que acabó yendo a la sala junto a Sano. Se dejó caer en el mueble suspirando. Observó unos minutos al techo y luego dirigió la mirada a Sano quien había dejado caer el bolso de su madre al suelo, rápidamente vio cómo trataba de recoger todo y devolverlo al bolso, sonrió divertido. Inconscientemente una pregunta queda salió de su boca.

-¿Qué te parece si viviéramos juntos? –Sanosuke volvió a dejar caer el bolso impactado por la pregunta.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó dudoso, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada.

-Sakura, tú y yo, por supuesto –Un extraño brillo alumbró los ojos del pequeño, no podía creer que su padre decidiera por fin estar con ellos, contuvo sus lágrimas de alegría, pero qué rayos, era un niño, y estas ya comenzaban a resbalar por su mejilla. Sasuke nervioso se incorporó un poco y preguntó varias veces cómo se encontraba pero él no respondía. Sakura apareció de repente algo aturdida con su mano en el estómago.

-¿Q-qué sucede? –logró articular mientras caía pesadamente sobre el sofá.

-Le pregunté a Sano si estaba de acuerdo a que se mudaran conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! –ante su sobresalto el mareo volvió y se vio obligada a recostarse una vez más- Sasuke, no lo sé, no hablamos de esto –y susurró- y aún debes arreglar las cosas con tu padre e Ino.

-Por qué, mamá –preguntó Sanosuke dolido- ¿Es porque Sasuke sale con tía Ino en la portada? –el menor había visto la revista caer y ahora que la detallaba aferraba en sus puños el artículo. Ambos adultos perplejos no supieron responder en seguida, de todos modos aunque quisieran replicar Sano comenzaba a actuar, lanzó la revista al azabache.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mi mama? –preguntó con ira- dijiste que la querías y que la tratarías bien ¡Entonces, ¿Por qué te estás casando con otra persona?! –exclamó dando pequeños golpes a su pecho- ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Mentiroso!¡mal padre! –Sakura tembló al escucharlo decir todo aquello así que se apresuró y lo separó de un impactado Sasuke.

-Sasuke creo que es hora de la retirada –susurró Sakura. Sasuke la observó fijamente y ella agregó- estará bien, yo le explicaré. No me siento muy bien para soportar alguna pelea –Sasuke se incorporó perdido antes las palabras del menor.

-Si mi mamá llora, si veo a mi mamá llorar ¡Me las pagarás! –vociferó tratando de liberarse del abrazo de su madre- ¡Suéltame mamá, lo golpearé!¡Todo este tiempo jugó con nosotros. Él no nos quiere!¡por eso nunca podremos vivir juntos!¡Nunca podremos unir a la familia! –sollozó abrazándola con fuerza. Sakura se aferró a él, ya había hablado bastante, tenía miedo de mirar a Sasuke en esos momentos, sabía que estaba confundido por las palabras de su hijo.

-Sasuke por favor vete, hablemos mañana.

-Espera, Sakura….

-¡Vete! –ordenó entrando en pánico, no quería escuchar su dudas, ideas, preguntas o lo que se le ocurriera decir.

Y Sasuke obedeció, se despidió cordialmente y salió en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-SxS-  
>Una vez solo se encaminó a la mansión Uchiha, deseaba descansar y olvidarse de este problemático día. Al entrar recorrió los pasillos pero se detuvo frente a una de las salas de estar, donde él no se esperaba encontrar a su madre hablando a gritos a Itachi, ella era muy dócil y calmada, qué pudo tenerla tan histérica.<p>

-¡Ese maldito Fugaku!

-Mamá –reprendió divertido el moreno- cuida tus palabras –Mikoto lo fulminó con la mirada e Itachi sonrió aún más- Ya sé a quién se parece Sasuke.

-¡Estuve a punto!¡A punto de delatar a Sakura y a su hijo ante esa estúpida idea del matrimonio!

-Papá lo habría entendido –reflexionó Itachi.

-¿Qué clase de hermano te crees que eres?!

-Uno de los mejores –contestó con orgullo.

-Diciendo eso, ¿Pretendes contarle la verdad a Fugaku primero que a Sasuke? –Itachi se serenó.

-Se lo habría dicho ya a Sasuke si Sakura no mu hubiera rogado ocultárselo –Sasuke se acercó frunciendo el ceño hacia la puerta ¿Qué tanto secreteaban los dos?

-¡Pero es su hijo!¡Mañana iré a decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara a esa jovencita! –Sasuke azotó la puerta cuando entró a la habitación. Miró amenazante a su hermano y a su madre una mirada de advertencia, ninguno de los dos tenía permitido moverse de allí.

-Ahora me dirán… -habló pausadamente.

¿Qué es lo que me oculta Sakura Haruno?.


	14. Chapter 14

Feliz año nuevo chicos, les deseo suerte, salud, amor, provecho y toda la voluntad posible para llevar a cabo y cumplir las grandiosas metas que tienen en mente para este año!

Lamento la demora, me secuestraron practicamente todo diciembre y me mandaron proyectos para el mismo mes... mi navidad fue un desastre -.-U

Hablando de capitulos ya solo falta uno... dos si me extiendo xD ya esta listo el siguiente lo subiré mañana.

En serio me impacta la diferencia entre reviews de fanfic . es y de fanfiction. net xD en uno me reclaman el que no adelantan y pues en otro es mas "dale con calma adelanta pronto" eso me da risa XD pero hablo en serio cuando les digo: no es que no adelante porque no quiera es porque seriamente estoy ocupada... Y yo advertí en todas partes soy una persona que le gusta escribir sin presión, espero que eso no les moleste ya que estoy segura de que muchos entenderán.

bueno! ahora sí que comience el drama!

-SsS-

-Sasuke -llamó quedo su madre tardando en buscar las palabras correctas para excusarse. Sasuke la miró con severidad y advertencia. Nadie se iría de esa habitación sin hablar seriamente con él.

-¿Qué es lo que Sakura Haruno me está ocultando? -Observó a Itachi exigiéndole a él la respuesta. Pudo sentir la rabia emerger y recorrer con fuerte calor sus venas, cerró los puños con fuerza y esperó respuesta.

Lo sabía perfectamente, él no era un idiota, sabía muy bien que Itachi ocultaba algo ya que siempre lanzaba extrañas indirectas o intercambios de miradas con su madre o Sakura. Ya estaba cansado, no soportaba los cambios de actitud que todos tenían a su alrededor, en especial Sakura Haruno. "¿Y bien?" insistió a su hermano. Lo escuchó suspirar y observar a su madre.

-¿Madre nos permites unos minutos? -Sonrió ladinamente para calmar a Mikoto de sus nervios, ella se levantó de inmediato y frunció el ceño.

-Estás loco si piensas que los dejaré a ustedes dos solos. Soy su madre sé lo que está por venir y... -Mientras se quejaba Itachi se levantó y la arrastró hacia la puerta, cuando se giró a reclamarle al moreno este le cerró la puerta en la cara y acto seguido comenzó a oír todo tipo de insultos viniendo de la mayor.

-¡Itachi Uchiha abre en este mismo instante o te la verás conmigo!¡Maldita sea! ¡Uchiha! -los golpes y gritos en la puerta fueron ignorados por ambos azabaches en el interior. Itachi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y sonrió a Sasuke.

-Dime qué sabes -Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Nada.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! -rio su hermano.

-¡Estoy hablando seriamente! -su mal humor salió a flote.

-Yo también -lo enfrentó- Si Sakura Haruno desea guardar un secreto lo mejor es que la dejes hacerlo. ¿Por qué no vives en paz con la mujer que adoras y asunto resuelto?

-A la mierda con tu "resuelto". Está bien que Sakura guarde secretos... Pero, que todos hablen en susurros a mis espaldas es molesto. Qué tan malo puede ser -trataba de mostrarse relajado y sin darle importancia al tema pero sabía que Itachi se había dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¿Quires la verdad? -Sasuke asintió- ¿Sin importar qué? -Sasuke dudó por unos momentos, ¿era necesario saber? Por supuesto, se respondió a sí mismo recordando la escena dada por Sanosuke. Terminó por suspiró y lo miró con ojos serios.

-Tú lo pediste -respiró hondo- Sanosuke... -Sasuke tragó en seco- es mi hijo.

Silencio.

Profundo e incómodo silencio.

Un puñetazo impactó en la mejilla de Itachi luego de unos minutos sin reacción de Sasuke.

Iba matarlo. Pretendía matar a su propio hermano, lo haría y lo sentía por su madre quien seguía gritando fuera de la habitación al oír el mueble caerse de espaldas. Itachi gruño y devolvió el golpe sin dudar y sasuke respondió abalanzándose sobre él para inmobilizarlo y continuar con sus golpes.

-Maldito...¡Eres un maldito desgraciado Itachi! -aún más rabia se acumuló en su cabeza cuando Itachi comenzó a reír y luego soltar sin gracia una carcajada.

-¿Cómo se siente, Sasuke? Liberar toda ese enojo sobre mí cuando el verdadero culpable está frente a mí.

-¡¿a qué te refieres?! -exigió con ira. Itachi propinó un golpe que hizo que el menor cayera de costado.

-¿Quién fue el que se fue sin mirar atrás, sin una llamada, sin un mensaje o carta?¿Quién la dejó abandonada en los peores momentos?¿Quién la apartó sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces? -El bombardeo de acusaciones y el golpe hicieron que se confundiera más y más.

-¡¿Qué sabes tú?! -escupió con rencor- ¡¿Qués sabes tú de lo que pasó en realidad?!

-Mucho, estúpido hermano menor. Sé mucho de lo que tu no sabes -sonrió sin gracia- y ahora decides de repente regresar y reacomodar las cosas. No me hagas reír, idiota y siempre serás idiota -Sasuke volvió a golpear a su hermano.

-Y por eso ¡¿Decidiste consolar a una pobre muchacha que bien sabías que mataría por ella, pedófilo de mierda?!

-Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez: "Lo que sea por Sakura Haruno" -Sasuke no se contuvo, no le importó destrozar el rostro de su hermano, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza con tan solo pensar que su hermano aprovechaba la situación de su ida al extranjero para sobrepasarse con Sakura. Y a la final Sakura y él tuvieron a sus espaldas un hijo ¡Un hijo! Se molestaba más y más al pensar que aquel bello ángel disfrazado de diablo no conocía el amor paterno y que no... Cayó en la cuenta de algo... no llamara "papá" a Itachi. Detuvó su puño en el aire para atar cabos sueltos...

-No es tuyo... -susurró Sasuke pareciendo mirar los ojos de su hermano pero mas bien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Niño listo -se burló su hermano limpiándose un rastro de sangre de los labios- ¿Qué más sabes?

-No puede ser tuyo -confirmó con horror en la voz- eres Itachi ¡Maldita sea eres como un hermano para Sakura!

-Al igual que lo eras tú -Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca o te golpearé otra vez. ¿De quién es?

-¿Quién? -preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-¡Maldita sea Itachi solo confirmalo!¡Dí que es mi hijo!

-Mamá me enseño a no mentir -esquivó con una sonrisa el puño de Sasuke- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es tu hijo?

-¿crees que soy idiota?

-La verdaaad...

-Olvidalo no quiero que me respondas eso -se dejó caer sobre un mueble- lo sospeché pero no estaba seguro. ella y tú me hicieron pensar lo contrario -lo miró con rencor y decepción mezclados en sus ojos- pero cómo pude ser tan idiota -bufó al ver que su hermano asentía de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-Es tú copia, es como mirarte en un espejo de tiempo.

-¿Entonces sí... es mi hijo? -preguntó quedo y dudoso.

-¿Aún lo niegas?

Sasuke cerró sus manos en un puño con fuerza, sentía alivio por supuesto, claro que sentía alegría al saber que tenía un hijo con Sakura el amor de su vida pero... Sakura, frunció el ceño ¿Cómo pudo?¿Cómo se atrevió?

-¿Ahora qué harás? -preguntó algo preocupado Itachi.

-Sakura Haruno pagará por esto.

-wuo wuooo -Itachi se atravezó en su camino cuando vio que el menor se dirigía a la entrada- Sé que estás molesto...

-¡Estoy fúrico!

-Por eso te aconsejo que te calmes antes de que cometas un asesinato.

-¿Y dejar a Sanosuke huérfano de madre?

-Entonce... ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Nada que te incumba -lo miró con severidad.

-Sasuke sé que irás por Sakura a bombardearla, ella no quiso herirte.

-Pero lo hizo.

-Y tú le hiciste lo mismo.

-¡Me fui porque ella estuvo de acuerdo!

-¿Lo estaba? -preguntó impactado el mayor.

-Ja -rio sin humor- otra mentira a la colección. Ella se lo buscó, veamos cuánto tiempo más durará así -Hizo a un lado a su hermano para abrir la puerta.

-Cuando esté lista te lo contará. sabes cómo es ella -sasuke lo observó y fríamente contestó.

-Al parecer no la conocí lo suficiente. Por eso le daré donde más le duela.

-Sasuke... ¡espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡¿Oh por dios qué les pasó a ambos?! -exclamó horrorizada su madre cuando la puerta se abrió. Sasuke la ignoró y pasó de largo, no sentía ánimos de hablar con su madre, sólo se detuvo para mirar una vez mas a su hermano y responderle.

-A ver a mi prometida ¿Recuerdas? Voy a casarme.

-¿Qué? no te casaras... -su madre se apresuró a alcanzarlo pero sasuke fue más rápido y desapareció.

-Oh dios mío -susurró Mikoto.

-¿Qué hemos hecho? -preguntó al cielo preocupado el moreno.

-SxS-

-Sano, no debiste gritarle a Sasuke -comentó con cariño Sakura mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabellera de su hijo. ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama observando la televisión.

-No digas su nombre, él es un mentiroso -bufó el pequeño- no merece estar aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan vil, pequeño? -rio la pelirosa.

-Desde que me convertí en tu guardián -comentó orgulloso.

-¡Qué caballeroso guardián tengo! -el pequeño volvió a asentir con orgullo- Y como tal te disculparás cuando no tengas la razón -sonrió-porque Sasuke no decidió casarse. Ahora debe estar triste -comentó dramática- al saber que su querido amiguito lo odia y lo acusó injustamente.

-P-pero yo no quise... -al pequeño se le aguaron los ojos y Sakura besó sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, cariño. Por eso, la próxima vez que venga tendrás que disculparte. ¿O prefieres que no vuelva más? Puedo avisarle si quie...

-¡No! -exclamó con rapidez- ¡Quiero que papá esté con nosotros! -Sakura estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, trató de responderle a su hijo pero un revoltijo en el estómago la hizo levantarse y correr al baño para devolver su cena.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó el menor desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, en seguida salgo -Y maldijo por lo bajo ante la situación en la que estaba. Palmeó con fuerza su estómago y vientre, sentía algo endurecido en la parte interna y sonrió a pesar del dolor de estómago.

-Pido a Dios... Que sea una niña -rio por lo bajo vagando entre sus fantasías.

Quería ver a Sasuke, moría por verlo y abalanzarse sobre él disculpandose por todo, deseaba besarlo, darle la grandiosa noticia y seguir comiéndolo a besos.

Hormonas de embarazo... La volverían una Ino cualquiera.

Su teléfono sonó de repente sobresaltándola, atendió apresurada.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal, creeme Ino pero...¿Adivina quién está embarazada? -soltó la pelirosa alegremente.

-¿Lo estás? Felicidades, ya decía yo que estabas rellena y floja en el trabajo -Escuchó a Sai responder.

-¡Sai! -llamó apenada- Ya tú e Ino... ¿hicieron pases?

-No -respondió sereno- dejó su celular en mi oficina esta tarde, quería pedirte el favor de que lo devolvieras.

-Sai -reprochó- Ino te adora.

-Eso dice ella.

-Lo cual es cierto, entrégale su celular, estará feliz de que le dirijas la palabra.

-No se la he quitado.

-Eres seco -lo regañó- frío, cortante.

-Y prefieres que actúe como si nada cuando... -guardo silencio- sé que es algo planeado por sus padres, no estoy molesto por la boda estoy molesto por otra estúpida razón. Te dejaré el celular en tu escritorio, nos vemos mañana.

-Espera, Sai... -el moreno colgó y Sakura estaba confusa, qué estúpida razón se refería.

Suspiró y salió del baño para encontrar a su hijo ya dormido, así que se dejó caer en su cama. Acarició su vientre suavemente y volvió a fantasear con su querido azabache.

-SxS-

Unos cuantos días pasaron y Sakura estaba preocupada ya que Sasuke no atendía sus llamadas, Itachi y Mikoto la evadían e Ino se encontraba al borde de la loquera y sus desgraciados mareos empeoraban cada vez más y más. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo, ya era suficiente, estaba frustrada quería ver a Sasuke, y pretendía verla en ese mismo instante... Necesitaba una carnada. Cuando vio pasar a Sai frente a su escritorio se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-Hola guapo -saludo con torpe coqueteo.

-Sakura, tu y yo, eso nunca funcionará a menos de que pintes ese cabello de chicle color rubio y bajes unos cuantos kilos -una vena palpitó en la sien de la pelirosa.

-Como sea, necesito un favor.

-¡Ajam! Y aquí viene la bomba llena de interés -Sakura golpeó su hombro a modo de juego- qué necesitas.

-¿Puedes contactar a Sasuke?

-No -fue su respuesta inmediata.

-Por favor, por mí. Necesito que aparezca, me ha estado evitando y...

-Tus hormonas de embarazo te tienen frustrada porque deseas sexo.

-Exacto.. no, espera ¡Sai! -propinó un golpe más fuerte a su costilla.

-Maldición, si con esa fuerza castigas a tu hijo no te extrañes cuando salga huyendo -Sakura volvió a levantar la mano y Sai se cubrió rápidamente- bien, lo haré lo haré.

-¡Perfecto! Porfa, avísale que necesito verlo -sonrió.

-¿También debo comentarle que quieres sexo?

-¡Eso puedo decirselo yo! -exclamó sonrojada, un golpe más al hombro del moreno y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su rutina diaria.

Intentó llamar una vez más al azabache y fue un milagro cuando lo escuchó descolgar.

-¡Sasuke! -exclamó emocionada- he tratado de contactarte, ¿Dónde has estado? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo también -escuchó neutramente desde el otro lado. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda pero aún así trató de recomponerse.

-Es algo... importante, ¿Podemos vernos?

-En estos momentos no puedo.

-ah... pero, y ¿Qué tal luego?

-No lo creo.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó dudosa y preocupada.

Sasuke en esos momentos presionaba el celular tratando de contenerse para no gritarle, reprocharle y a la vez gritar a los cuatro vientos lo doloroso que era estar lejos de ella y su hijo en ese mismo instante pero... No podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que Sakura mantuviera en secreto a su hijo, no podía aceptar que lo haya dejado ir hace siete malditos años.

-Hablamos luego, estoy en reunión.

-Oh, lo siento -se disculpó quedamente y desanimada- adiós, Sasuke -esperó unos segundos en los cuales el silencio reinó entre ambos- te amo -susurró antes de cortar.

-Nos vemos -respondió Sasuke para acto seguido colgar y mirar a la rubia frente a él.

-¿Terminaste con tu drama? -bufó Ino molesta. Sasuke la miró de mala gana y pasó unos documentos sobre la mesa de la cafetería- ¿Qué es esto? -Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Supongo que sabes leer -Ino lo fulminó con la mirada, sentía su tono mordaz y burlón. Repasó las letras unos minutos y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Qué es esto -tartamudeó.

-Firmas de nuestro matrimonio.

-¡¿Quieres anunciar nuestro matrimonio?!

-Ya está confirmado -respondió con calma tomando de su café.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Sasuke! -exclamó Ino levantándose de su asiento ganando la mirada de varios clientes.

-Mejor conserva la calma -advirtió el moreno- los paparazzi pueden estar cerca.

-Al carajo con ellos ¿Qué rayos estás planeando? Esto no era parte del trato, dijiste que lo anularías, dijiste que me ayudarías. ¡Eres un mentiroso! -Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-Yo no he mentido ni una sola vez -dijo rencoroso.

-¡Lo sabía! Estás mezclando tu relación con Sakura en esto. Es injusto, no me hagas pagar a mí lo que ella debería estar pagando! -ahogó un grito- oh Dios mío, soy la peor amiga que pudo haber tenido, no merezco verle la cara, Sai va a asesinarme y tú -lo miró con odio- espero que te arrastres por el mismísimo infierno.

-Deberías tener más confianza en mí -le advirtió Sasuke poniéndose en pié- Será en una semana -declaró.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Los arreglos ya están hechos.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?¡¿Estás loco?! -Sasuke se acercó a ella y señaló los documentos.

-Repásalos bien y confía bruja gritona -se alejó de ella y sonrió- Nos vemos en una semana, prometida.

-¡Te detesto Sasuke Uchiha!


End file.
